Instincts Sucks
by Raydara12
Summary: For Adrien and Marinette, they thought life was fine as an alpha and omega. But when both turn eighteen, the two have reached maturity age of their presentation. Who would have guessed that enduring your maturity stage would cause so many instinctual cravings? Omegaverse AU A/O/B. Wolf/werewolf tendencies/appearances. Adrinette and Lukagami.
1. Triggered

I.S. – Ch01

It started like any typical day in the Agreste Mansion.

For Adrien, it was like any routine day.

Get up at the sound of the alarm, shed his nightly clothes (if he had any), jump in the shower, dress for the day, go downstairs to have a family breakfast with his parents, and then finally head to school where he'll spend majority of his day until coming home. Unless he had his job or after school activities to attend.

Simple and easy to memorize for his day to day schedule, other than his scheduled photoshoots arranged by his mother and father. Not that he doesn't mind participating in the photoshoots for his parent's company. He enjoys his part time job as one of his parent's models. It's small moments that he gets to see his mother and father in their field of passion.

Even though Adrien has enjoyed his youth as a model, thankfully nothing too demanding with his father and mother always around at the photoshoots; he has come to an age where things are preparing to change. Being in his final year of Terminale and only a few more months left until graduation, Adrien is prepared to begin his own path of his desired career. Though he decided that he'll model for his parents one more year to save some extra cash.

As the sun slowly rises for early morning, the high buzzing noise of Adrien's alarm on his iPhone sets off waking the young man from his deepened sleep.

Adrien flips over in bed to shut off the annoying contraption that is his phone and dreading another day. Though he can't complain. Other than another day learning, the bright side of going to school is the ability of seeing his closest friends.

Nino, a beta who is like a brother to him, Alya who is like a sister, a very scary sister for a beta, and Marinette. His favorite person to be around. And how lucky could he be that she was also a ranked omega. Whenever there was a fight or harsh disagreement in class, he was prepared to bring back order like most alphas are accustomed too, but with Marinette being the omega that she is, she was always strong and nurturing. Unlike the alpha's brooding and harshness towards situations that can typically cause the issue to escalate, the omega nature in Marinette always manages to relax the issue before one could or tried to move.

A smile adorns his face as he envisions his raven-haired friend. Ever since convincing his parents to letting him go to public school (mainly convincing his father thanks to the help of his mother), Adrien had always thanked his lucky stars regularly for that opportunity because he got to meet Marinette. Ever since his first day in the rain with her, he felt attached to her. As an alpha, Adrien knows it's not just because Marinette was an omega. There's a connection there somewhere and he's going to find out soon. It's been four years and he's going to finally make his move this year. He'll be eighteen this week and Marinette will be eighteen next month. Then, and only then will he find out if they're destined. Even if they're not, he will make Mari his mate if she'll allow him.

There's no one else he'd be happier with, destined or not. All the times he's wanted to ask her out, Adrien kept holding back until their eighteenth birthday. He could tell that Marinette knew and understood his thoughts on the matter by the way they interacted with each other. The thought that both could or couldn't be destined was nerve wracking but they did their best to not let it affect them too much and get in the way. So, throughout their years of knowing each other, Adrien and Marinette kept it to simple gestures, knowing that each crave certain needs like cuddling and simple petting. Oh, the petting. He loves when Marinette runs her fingers through his hair and scratches behind the areas of his ears…

Adrien clears his throat; he shouldn't let his thoughts on Marinette distract him from his daily routine. Although, if he's being honest with himself, he's confident that he wouldn't mind spending an entire day thinking about Marinette. Her pheromones were always so…pleasant. Alluring? Especially through the years of them getting older.

The young man groans. _'Must not get distracted. Must not get distracted.'_

Pushing himself off his bed, Adrien sits up and shoves the bed sheets off around his legs and mid-section and prepares to get ready for the day.

Shuffling across the cold floor of his bedroom, he looks over at his desk to see his lazy, black maine coon cat, stretched out on his side. Fur spread across the flat of his desk's surface as the early sun falls on the cat to show off his sleek black fur as if it were a gleaming gem.

The cat rolls his head, rotating his body until he laid on his back, stretching to reveal a green collar with a small gold bell. Opening one green eye, the cat sees Adrien standing in front of him with his mouth slightly gaped open. He opens his other eye drowsily and offers Adrien a lazy 'meow'.

From his position, Adrien looks at his cat with disbelief as he sees cheese wrappers underneath his body and three by the cat's head.

"Plagg! How the hell do you find the cheese?" Adrien growls as he continues to stare at his lazy pet. His eyes changing to a yellow-green.

"Meow", comes another drowsy response from the cat.

"You know what cheese does to you!"

Plagg's features shift as his mouth moves to a smirk as he stares back into Adrien's eyes.

Adrien's right brow twitched from the response. How on earth did he end up with a cat like Plagg. He'll never know. As well as why this cat of his has a craving for cheese, disgusting smelling ones at that. Adrien will swear that this cat is possessed, specifically when the cat gives him human like expressions.

"You're lucky Mari and mama love you."

Giving Plagg another look, Adrien turns and walks into his bathroom. He swore he heard Plagg give a scoff huff and rolls over as Adrien shut the bathroom door behind him. Heading over to the shower, Adrien rotates the knobs as the warm water pour from the shower head.

Shedding his clothes off, Adrien notices a difference in his body. Nothing uncomfortable, just slightly different from normal. But a good different. Stretching his body, a sudden unfamiliar surge of energy pulses through his entire body when entering in the shower area. He places a hand against the small tiled wall of the shower as he lets the sensation flow through him. Never once since being ranked as an alpha had Adrien experienced such a surge and spark of energy. He would describe it like a tingling feeling but stronger. And boy, was it strong.

Adrien couldn't debate whether it was from the cause of the unexpected surge, but the spark of energy produced an instinctual urge to do something. The thought of standing still made him feel slightly antsy. What that instinctual something is, he's not sure yet, but hopefully it'll make an appearance and help ease that antsy feeling creeping through him.

Pushing the sudden feeling aside, Adrien steps under the shower head and lets the water flow down along his body. The warmth of the water loosening the tiredness and ache from his muscles and bones. Releasing the tension from the previous night's photoshoot of constant poses and stiffness.

The water droplets falling along the curves of his body as if they were soft touches of soothing finger tips against his skin. A small moan vibrates from Adrien's lips as he imagines Marinette's delicate and soft fingers replacing the water droplets. Sending warmth across his aching skin thinking about the young omega love of his. Oh, how he would ravish her with all the love she'd deserve. Bring Marinette back to his room and spend days huddled under the covers where they could cuddle, pet, kiss, and bite –

Adrien releases a groan as the heat in his body moved south, dropping his head against the coolness of the shower's tiled wall. Imagining the love of his life, and hopefully soon to be mate, is really straining on him, mainly below the waist. Another groan escapes through his lips. He really shouldn't be thinking about his adorable classmate like this.

Stupid maturity alpha hormones.

Today is going to be a long first day as a mature alpha.

Descending the stairway from his bedroom, Adrien turns left once reaching the bottom towards the family dining room. Crossing the arch way into the room, Adrien looks over to see his parents sitting at the furthest side of the table near the back.

Walking over, he can see his father sitting at the end of the table, and his mother sitting on his right side. Moving towards the far side, Adrien takes the seat on Gabriel's left side and across his mother. Food of varies breakfast items on plates and bowls set in the middle. The food appeared and smelled delicious. Fresh from the stove or oven as the stems of steam can be seen hovering above the food.

Reaching to gather food and make his meal, his parents greet him.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Came the sweet voice of his omega mother, Monique. Her appearance proper and dressed in her crème colored suit and skirt.

Adrien gave his mother a quick smile in greeting as he continued to gather food on his plate. "Morning, mama."

"Morning, son." The stiff voice of Adrien's alpha father, greeted, dressed to match his wife in a similar crème colored suit. Even with the stiffness of his father's voice, Adrien knew there was no harshness from it. It's just that nature of his father to appear a little cold. But if he thinks about it, that might explain how his father got to where he was today. One thing he's learned growing up, you don't mess with an Agreste.

Turning over to his father, and for the second time this morning, offers his father a smile and greet. "Morning, pére."

Complete with gathering food on his plate, Adrien sets the dish in front of him; oblivious of the look his parents are giving him from the amount of food their son gathered on the single plate.

It's not uncommon for Adrien to eat a big meal. Monique and Gabriel were always aware of their son's food consumption, especially as a growing young man. Even as one of their head models, they kept him under a certain food intake to fit in the clothes for their family's company, but seeing the larger amount than normal accumulated on his plate at the start is startling.

Even as a young alpha, they've seen Adrien's appetite grow and accumulate during certain times of the year, though nothing behavioral wise occurred, thankfully. Just simple hunger growth.

Watching their son's appetite and him eating like a starved animal, Monique reaches her hand across towards Gabriel and pulls on the sleeve of his suit.

Feeling the tug of his suit sleeve, Gabriel leans to the side towards his wife, both parents gaze still on their only son. Once Gabriel became within ear shot, Monique leans towards her husband and whispered lowly for only his ears.

"Dear, I think it's time you gave our son the _talk_." Her voice whispered in her husband's ear.

Gabriel's eyes bulged and snapped his attention to his wife, his face slightly paling from the thought of such topic to discuss. His wife in return looks at him and gave Gabriel the knowing look of starting the conversation. Her eyes darting back and forth to the direction of their son.

"I am **not** discussing the _sex talk_ with Adrien." Gabriel hissed in return.

Monique closed her eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling the built-up air through her nose. She opens her eyes and flatly looks at her husband. "I meant the _alpha talk, dear_." She grounded out through clenched teeth.

"Oh." Her husband replied, relief returning to the older alpha's features. Both taking a deep breath, Monique releases her grip on the man and both return up right in their seat. Mrs. Agreste straightened her back as she rested her hands on the top of the table. Mr. Agreste straighten himself in his seat. Moving his tablet aside, he clasped his hands together and rested them on top of the dining table.

Gabriel raises his right hand against his lips and clears his throat. The motion halting Adrien in his movements and breakfast. The young man looks up to see his parents looking him with comforting smiles. Though, when he looks at his father's smile, it looks pained and full of nervousness. If Adrien didn't sense the importance of the looks that he's receiving from his parents, he would most likely find his father's strained features highly amusing. Hell, he'd probably most likely be laughing since it's not every day he sees his own father with a sense of nervousness. He doesn't even know that it was possible for his father to show nervousness. If anything, his parents are the power couple of the fashion industry. They are feared amongst their competitors and fashion world, but are nice people. Scratch that, they're only nice to people that deserve and have earned it. Adrien internally chuckles as the thought of his parents. If you didn't know his parents well, you'd think Gabriel is the frightening one, but if there was anything to know about the Agreste's, it isn't Gabriel you should fear, even if he can be scary. No, if any of the two, you should fear Monique. As an omega, she can be frightening. She can even put Gabriel to shame in fear if you cross his mother wrong. _'Huh, no wonder people barely threaten them.'_

Placing his fork down on the table, Adrien sits up and glances at his awaiting parents. "Yes?"

Taking a deep breath, Gabriel meets his son's eyes. "Before I begin this discussion and certain topic, I need to ask you a question first. I want you to tell me the truth." Gabriel stopped as he watched Adrien closely. Waiting, Adrien gave his father a curt nod and waited for him to continue. Nodding his head, Gabriel continued. "Now that the time has come of the week of your eightieth birthday, I will begin by asking if you have encountered any emotional or physical differences recently."

Adrien audibly gulped. The inkling of knowing where this entire discussion may direct towards causes him to slightly shutter. As parents, the young man understands that it's their duty as a loving mother and father to share their wisdom of the birds and the bees. Of all times, why did it have to come now, when he was turning eighteen in a few days? Besides, Natalie so graciously educated him on such topic when he first started lycée! Albeit the awkwardness that ensued during that time of his life. Nothing against Natalie, none. He's positive it was awkward for her as it was for him.

Knowing it best to get this embarrassing child to parent discussion over with now than later, Adrien begins counting the seconds.

Gulping, Adrien looks to his father and answers the question. Thinking about the new sensation in the shower and intimate feelings, he could say there was a difference. Though would feeling extremely sexual towards your crush consider a difference?

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Adrien says, "Yes. Kind of? It was…interesting. Uh, when I was heading into my shower, I felt this…electricity, I guess is the best way to describe it, and I could feel it pulse through my entire body. It wasn't painful. Actually, it felt good." He glances at his mother where she graces her son with a smile.

Giving a curt nod, Gabriel takes a deep breath and exhales through the nose. Of all things to consider, he no doubtingly never thought he'd end up explaining the alpha talk with his son. Not that it wasn't uncomfortable, but the mere thought of just having to explain to his only son the urges he's going to be experiencing now as a mature alpha was never on his priority list. The things he goes through as a father.

"Alright then." Looking back to his son. "Promise me you'll take the information I give you to heart." Seeing his nod in agreement, Gabe takes the plunge and decides to rip _'the talk'_ off like a band-aid. "As you are aware, you'll be turning eighteen this week. Which signifies the final stage of maturity; whether it be as an alpha or an omega.

"Now that you have reached maturity, you will now experience the full effect that we as alphas will endure. If you recall from your childhood, your body releases pheromones. Pheromones that allow society to distinguish what rank you fall under. Betas as you are aware don't leak pheromones like alphas and omegas. Yet, we all have our special pheromone that ignites when we meet our _'destined'_ mate." Now preparing for the important part. "When still a child, including your puberty years as a teen, you notice that your pheromones are naturally mild. But once your body has hit the maturity mark of eighteen you succumb to the full instinctual nature of the alpha. Again, keep in mind the same stages go along with omegas. They experience the same process.

"As for the instinctual urges, you will experience a good and healthy response of wanting sexual needs." That sentence right there made an itch crawl along Adrien's spine. The simple imagery of falling to the urge of sexual needs brings forth slight anxiousness. "In a few days or probably even now, and so on in the future, you will experience a change for three days. After your birthday, you will endure this need once a month. During these three days is when you will experience the full force of sexual desire which we call the rut. When those times arrive, you'll crave of wanting to mate with your desired, well, mate. So, during those three days I encourage longer extracurricular activities that can offer release of that intimate want. And if I must, I have no issue with ordering nude magazines for you to help with the release-"

"Please don't finish that sentence, pére." Adrien quickly urged. "I'm understanding where you were going with that direction."

"Good, good. Second, your eyes will remain golden during your rut cycle, as well as your teeth will elongate out of instinct. So, don't worry with that. Other than the sexual urges, you will more than likely experience a stronger desire to protect and be possessive towards your destined mate. Whenever it is you come across paths with them."

A smile adorns Adrien's face. "What if I already have a feeling of who my destined is?"

Both Gabriel and Monique glanced at Adrien full of curiosity, intrigued on who this mate may be.

"Is that so?" Monique asked, an encouraging smile taking place. "Please, tell us about this special someone."

With his nervous tick, Adrien places his right hand behind his head and rubs his palm along the back of his neck. "Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Adrien's cheeks taking on a rosy hue as he slyly grins at his parents. "I'm hoping, well, both Mari and I are eagerly waiting next month to see if were destined."

His mother's smile softens at his claim. "What will you do if you and Marinette aren't destined, sweetheart?"

With sincerity in his eyes and voice, Adrien says, "If Mari and I find out that we're not destined, it won't change how we feel. Mari and I still plan to make it work. We're happy with each other by our side. No one has made me happier than her." His cheeks taking on a stronger rose color. "But there's this feeling that I truly believe we're destined mates. And I can't wait to find out."

"Either way, I'm happy for you. I like Marinette. Even if she weren't an omega, I couldn't wish for a better mate." His mother chuckled. "And I hope this will encourage you to bring her around more often. I always enjoy talking with her."

"I promise I'll bring Mari around more." Adrien promised, holding his right hand over his heart.

"Maybe I can also add another opportunity." Gabriel cut in. "Your mother and I have the next gala scheduled for next month. Perhaps you can invite Marinette along. I'm sure she'd appreciate the close encounter of her favorite passion. Wouldn't you agree?" His father offered him a knowing smirk.

Adrien couldn't have asked for better parents. Yes, they have a demanding profession, but they always support his dreams and desires. He's always known they were fawned of Marinette. But to see them confirm their approval made his heart sore. Adrien was thrilled that Mari will be welcomed in his family. "I think that's an excellent idea, pére. I'll inform Marinette when I see her at school."

"Speaking of school, you better get going. Can't have you being late." His mother informed.

Giving his mother a nod, Adrien says his goodbyes to his parents and runs up to his bedroom to retrieve his backpack.

Grabbing his homework for his classes and books; Adrien gives a quick scratch behind Plagg's ear and exits his bedroom. Shouting another farewell to his parents and Natalie, Adrien exits the Agreste mansion and takes on the walk to school, pushing the morning discussion with his parents in the back of his mind for now.

He doesn't need the information of his alpha maturity getting in the way of him focusing on other things around him. For now, and until the end of school, he'll keep his attention span on his friends and his school's education. Nothing wrong can happen from that.

Coming upon the grand stairway of the front school, Adrien looks along the stairs to see his right-hand man, Nino. In his natural state with earbuds in his ears most likely listening to music or even his own mixes. He must give credit to Nino. That beta sure has an ear to making good music.

Walking up the concrete steps, Nino looks up to the approaching young man and removes his earbuds to greet his best friend.

"Hey, it's my favorite alpha. Morning, bro." Nino greets raising his fist up for his and Adrien's morning fist pump.

With a smile of his own, Adrien returns the morning fist pump with his own as he stands beside his beta friend. "Morning, Nino. Listening to your personal mixes?" Adrien asked.

Wrapping his headphones around his shoulders, Nino places his phone in his back pocket. "Nah, dude. Well, okay, yes. But these are special mixes for my one and only."

One and only. Adrien chuckles as he knew exactly who Nino was referring. Anyone in their current grade knows the bond of one Nino Lahiffe and Alya Césaire. He remembers around the beginning of summer when Nino and Alya both turned eighteen. The special pheromone that every rank owns that stays dormant until coming in contact with your supposed destined. A special pheromone only available and smelt by your destined. Adrien recalls how Nino described how Alya smelt like fresh home breeze and summer. A comfort that easily satisfied and made Nino crave for his mate's presence. It seems that Nino and Alya got lucky that they're destined, even if they've been dating since they were sixteen.

The simple thought makes him wonder what his lovely omega would smell like. Adrien bets Marinette would smell like baked goods and home just like the bakery she lived in. Now that would be a smell that he could enjoy every waking moment to. Curled up under the sheets with his beloved Marinette, spooning her from behind. His nose relaxed into her long, flowing, raven hair that he loved so much. Her hair would be the area that held onto those sweet, sweet aromas of her bakery home. Oh, how he and Mari could –

"Dude!"

Adrien's eyes shot open from Nino's shout to gain his oblivious attention.

Blinking, Adrien looks at Nino. The dark skin young man looking at his best friend with a quizzical stare and one brow raised. First to note, when the heck did he even close his eyes in the first place. Until the previous thoughts came rushing back in his mind making the blond exhale in a huff.

Damn it! Stupid. Maturity. Alpha. Hormones!

"Sorry, bro." Adrien apologized, rubbing his hand behind his head. "Guess I was lost in thought."

Giving Adrien a skeptical glance, recognition soon takes place as a smirk slowly makes way onto Nino's lips. Wiggling his eyebrows at the blond, Nino places a hand on Adrien's shoulder.

"Are you finally going to make your move and ask Mari to be yours, bro?!" A smile full of excitement taking over. "Are you?"

Removing Nino's hand from his shoulder, Adrien could only grin back.

"Alright, calm down, Nino. Yes, I plan on making my move to hopefully make Mari my mate, but you have to refrain from spoiling my chances without giving my plans away. I'm waiting til next month to ask Mari out. When she's eighteen."

"Are you both waiting to see if your both destined?"

Nino watches as Adrien's features soften, offering a simple nod to confirm his friend's question.

"Adrien, bud. You shouldn't have to rely on some special pheromone to inform whether you and Mari are meant to be. You and Mari are better than that. I know for fact that you and Mari are meant to be. No special pheromone can change that. Anyone with eyes can see that you and Mari love each other. So why wait?"

Nino gives Adrien a supportive smile and a soft fist punch against the blond's shoulder. "You worry too much, Adrien. Everything will turn out the way it should be."

A chuckle leaves Adrien's lips, feeling comfort to know he has a friend like Nino. As a beta, Nino can be quite full of wisdom. Even if his friend disses the claim. Adrien felt blessed to have a beta and a friend like him. Nino just knew what to say to help ease the running thoughts in his head.

"Thanks, man. I'm glad you're my voice of reason. But the truth is Mari and I decided to wait til we were both eighteen. I know we could have easily started dating earlier, but we both wanted to wait and see. Either way, I plan on courting Mari if she'll have me."

"You won't have anything to worry about. We all know Mari will say yes. Especially with all those…intimate pleasures." Nino couldn't help the little snicker that escaped his lips.

"They're not that intimate! It's just petting and cuddling!" Adrien argued.

"Ah huh. Yea, sure. I'm sure you both wish they were." Nino teased.

Heat rose in Adrien's face, his cheeks taking on a dark rose color. Of course, he would love for things to be intimate between him and Mari. It wasn't rocket science.

Looking at Nino snickering, Adrien narrowed his eyes and punched his friend's shoulder with force. Feeling the strength behind the hit, Nino hisses and rubs his shoulder to sooth the stinging pain.

"Fuck. I forgot about your alpha strength."

Adrien grins with pride. "Moving on, I'm planning on inviting Mari to be my plus one for my parent's gala next month. I thought it would make a good birthday present."

"She'll enjoy that. Hell, I'm sure no other present will beat that."

It couldn't hurt to start earlier at pleasing your hope to be mate.

"Since you feel so confident, then why don't you tell her now."

Nino points his thumb to the side, signaling Adrien to turn.

Turning his head to his left, Adrien's eyes encounter his favorite beauty in the world, and he will swear to his dying breath that it will forever be his favorite.

Breath hitching like always, Adrien releases a contented sigh as he sees Marinette walking down the sidewalk. Dressed in a simple but fashionable black tank shirt, topped by a rose red jacket, and wearing jean shorts that reach mid-thigh; no doubt made by her. Yet, those wondrous, creamy, soft skinned thighs. Soft, soft skin that he could easily cuddle against at this very moment. The hope that her fingers could join in and comb through his hair as both could relax huddle together. Why couldn't it already be next month!

Coming down the sidewalk, Marinette, accompanied with Alya by her side, make their way towards the school. Another day, but another day with Adrien. The thought of the young man sending joy through her body. She couldn't wait for her birthday next month when her and Adrien plan to make it official. Of course, her and Adrien haven't been technically dating, but with how close they've been through the years, some would easily considerate dating.

The moments where Adrien would come over to her place or her to his, spending their time hanging out, and aiding in their gestures of comfort. It might have been awkward at first when her and Adrien started helping each other with the hidden craving of each other's presence and touch, but it didn't take long for the two to fall in place. Like if it was meant to be for the two to be in sync.

Hopes of being officially bonded to Adrien always plagued her dreams. Two years ago, when she noticed their interactions became closer and revolved around more touch contact, Mari could see the struggle Adrien would have internally. It wasn't difficult to see that Adrien wanted to be closer, to be more than what they had established since the beginning. She wanted the exact same thing that Adrien desired. A partner; one that would cherish and love you for life. There to support you and comfort you through your ups and downs. Yet, the simple negative thought of not being destined always proved stronger as it coursed through both their thoughts and planting the 'what ifs'. But there was hope. There would always be a fifty-fifty chance. And no matter what, she was determined to prove Adrien that she would make a perfect mate whether they were destined or not. Neither her or Adrien would let the universe decide who their mate is or isn't, let it control their happiness. If they wanted happiness, then damn it they'll take their fate into their own hands.

"Girl, it looks like someone is checking you out."

Snapping out of her own reverie of future dreams, Marinette glances over to Alya beside her to see her best friend with a knowing smirk.

' _Checking me out?'_ Alya's sentence floating around in her head.

Seeing Alya gesture to the front of them, Marinette turned her head to see the one gorgeous being a few feet in front of her. The young man of her desires and closest and best friend. Sorry, Alya. She's an amazing friend don't get her wrong, able to support whenever Mari needed, but there's just some things that even a best friend can't beat. And that one thing is standing a few feet away staring at her.

Adrien, watching as she sees his eyes gazing the surface of her body. Heat pooling in her face as Mari stops in place staring back at Adrien. Her cheeks taking a good majority intake of heat and her mind buzzing with the knowledge that her crush is standing there looking at her. It felt…amazing. Felt breathtaking and confident knowing that Adrien, the young man that she agreed with to promise and wait, was frozen in adoration and awe at the sight of her. Oh, how this helped with the confidence booster.

Closely watching his gaze, Adrien's eyes fall to her legs, causing a breathy chuckle to escape through her mouth. Yep, total confidence builder the more Mari watches Adrien admire her form.

"Looks like golden boy really likes what he sees, girl. Maybe you guys will be together sooner than later." Came Alya's voice beside her.

"I already told you, Alya. Adrien and I are waiting til next month-"

"Yes, yes. To see if you and lover over there are destined. I know, you've mentioned it plenty of times over the past, what, four years now." Alya interrupted. "Nino and I still don't understand why you two are letting the special pheromone of your destined get in the way of your happiness. We know you and Adrien would be happy no matter what."

Blowing a puff of air out, Mari explains, "I understand that Alya. Both Adrien and I do. We just wanted to know for sure. I know it wouldn't change anything that we have between us if we weren't destined, but there's always that feeling of 'what ifs' if we weren't, you know. And if he would truly want to be with me even though we aren't meant to be. I understand it's crazy to think this and all, but there's moments where that worry seeps in. You got lucky that you and Nino were destined."

"Mari, listen. No matter what happens, don't let the fear of you and Adrien not being destined destroy your chance at happiness. You know very well that an alpha and omega can still be happy whether they do or not, meet their destined. If you and Adrien are happy, then that's what you should focus on than the 'what ifs'. You got it?" Alya offers her a warm filled smile and places a hand on her shoulder.

Everyday Marinette thanks the universe to giving her a friend like Alya. She truly is the voice of reason when Mari begins to have doubts. Having a strong, fire filled beta as a best friend helps a lot. Though Mari can handle herself quite well, strong even, no doubt about that. It's just nice knowing you have someone by your side who will tackle the world by your side. For that, Mari was thankful to have Alya in her life.

"Thanks for that, Alya. You're right. I shouldn't focus on the 'what ifs'. I'm going to start focusing on the bond that Adrien and I already have and grow from there. Since I'm feeling confident and the way Adrien is looking at me, I guess I should take advantage of it." Marinette said, full confidence radiating from her words.

With a smirk, Alya gives an approving nod. "Now there's my fearless and tough omega. Go show Adrien the omega you are. Make that boy melt."

Picking up their steps again, both ladies walk their way towards the two males. Adrien's eyes still on her figure as Marinette saunters towards him with a gleam in her eyes and heart stopping bright smile.

Clasping her hands together and standing tall in front of Adrien, Marinette looks straight in his eyes with a loving and soft smile. Wait? When did, her smiles look so deviant?

"Good morning, minou. Were you enjoying the view a few seconds ago?"

Who knew Adrien's face could take on a shade of red so quickly.

And boy does Mari enjoy this feeling, seeing him flustered from her presence. Alya's right. Forget about the 'what ifs'. This is what happiness feels like when you're with someone you love.

"I thought we agreed to keep those nicknames private." Adrien grumbled. Those were special nicknames that were only used in a private space, during their time either in his or her room for their cuddle and pet time. Their ears only.

And there it was, the snickering that came from the only other two that were there at this very moment.

Looking over at Alya and Nino, it was clear as day on their faces that they were holding back their laughter. A pout forming on Adrien's face as the two burst out laughing.

"Dude, are you sure you two aren't dating yet? Cause that is undeniably the cutest thing I've heard." Adrien couldn't believe his friend. He felt betrayed.

Taking sympathy on her alpha best friend, Mari moves her right hand and begins running her fingers through the back of Adrien's hair.

Like a snap of the fingers, Adrien forgets the embarrassment of the nickname and relaxes against the magic that is Marinette's fingers. He can let the nicknames slide. It's not that bad anyways the more he thought about it. If it meant having Marinette closer and having her fingers running to soothe him, he'll take that any day of the week.

Until the bell of the school interrupts such blissfulness.

Heaving a sigh and pout from the loss of the petting, Marinette wraps her arms around his left and begins pulling Adrien towards the entrance of the school.

"Come on, Adrien. Let's get to class." Said Marinette.

"Fine." Adrien grumbled.

Leading the way, Alya and Nino follow close behind as the two still snicker from the earlier moment. Who knew two individuals could be so adorable.

Hour passing hour, listening to lectures from the teachers, the half way mark slowly approaches as the lunch time is soon to grasp. Just one more class before being released to enjoy a break and eat with friends.

One class left.

Gym Class.

Soon it'll be lunch time and Adrien can ask Mari to his parent's fashion gala. Perfect.

With the class heading to the locker rooms to change into their gym clothes, when finished, gather in the small gymnasium waiting for the lesson to begin.

Changed and ready to go, Marinette and Alya stand by the side of one of the gym's wall. Talking and waiting for the boys to exit the boy's locker room.

While waiting, the two hear an approaching presence and look up to see Chloe dressed for gym and a smile on her face.

"Hey, Chloe." Marinette greeted the blonde.

"Hey Marinette, Alya." The blonde alpha greeted in return. "You two ready for this last year to end? Heaven knows I am."

"You always wish the year would end, Chlo." Said Alya. "We still have a few months left. I'm sure you'll survive." A smirk taking over.

Chloe grumbles. "I know, I know. I just want this year to be over so Nathanael and I can head to London for our first trip together. Alone."

"Oh, girl. Are you planning on marking your man? A romantic getaway to make the moment special?" Alya's journalist side kicking in wanting to know the details.

Beside her, Marinette chuckled. It wasn't uncommon to hear Chloe discuss about wanting to travel around to popular locations with her boyfriend, Nathanael. Despise what people would say about Chloe, she was a caring alpha when it came towards her destined omega mate. Parisians may say the mayor's daughter was rude and arrogant, but they never took a moment to get to know the young woman behind the mask of the mayor's daughter. Chloe may act like that sometimes, but the only times she truly acted out was when she felt someone threatened her dear Nathanael. Her protectiveness for the red head omega was fawn to watch. There weren't many people who could calm down Chloe when she goes through hard times, but whatever Nathanael does, Chloe appreciates it.

"Like I'm going to tell you, Alya." Chloe smirks. "You'll just have to wait and see what happens in a few months and summer after to learn what happened."

"I'll hold it to you." Alya responded.

With Chloe walking off to find her boyfriend, Adrien and Nino take her place when the gym teacher, Monsieur Acel, finally approaches.

"Alright students, follow me." Monsieur Acel announced, leading the students towards the outside track. Having the students take a seat on the bleachers, the teacher goes over the day's activity. "Alright class, today I have to have you all take part on the second semester's quarterly physical exam. In groups of three, you'll head down to the starting line of the track and when I blow the whistle you'll run the entire track twice to reach half a mile. When everyone finishes running the track, we'll head in to do some weights."

Calling off names for groups of three, each classmate takes their turn running the track.

During Mari's turn, she had Alix and Chloe in her group. Thankfully making the half mile run exciting has the three-women group decided to have some fun making it competitive to see who can finish first. Judging by the sound of laughter throughout the run, the three were having an enjoyable time.

Reaching the end of the second lap, it was a close win for all three girls. Alix winning first place by a mere few inches; Chloe and Marinette coming in a tie for second place.

Giggling, all three women head back up to the bleachers as Monsieur Acel writes down their scores and times.

"Alright, next up is Adrien Agreste, Le-Chein Kim, and Nathanael Kurtzberg. Take your starting positions." The gym teacher called out.

The three men walk down the bleachers, their friends shouting them luck, take their positions at the starting line and await the whistle.

Hearing the blow of the whistle, Adrien, Kim, and Nathanael take off into a full sprint. It was exciting to say the least. An alpha, beta, and omega all running in a simple physical exercise around the track. All equal in their abilities during the first round of the track, entering their second and final lap.

"Hey, Adrien, Nath. Bet you I can cross the finish line first." Kim shouts in challenge.

Even as a beta, Kim is always up for challenges and bets. He'd make a good alpha if it weren't for his hot headedness at times. But nevertheless, Kim was a good friend to go up against in simple challenges. And without warning, Adrien's body was beginning to experience the familiar increase of energy sparking and coursing through his body. The urge to dominate the win taking hold of Adrien.

The competitiveness taking over as Adrien succumbs to the alpha in him, instincts taking over.

Senses increasing, Adrien's eyes bleed from emerald green to a bright golden color. Like the sun gifted him with a drop of sunlight that now graced his once green iris. The true eye color of an alpha.

His canines elongating, Adrien feels the new added endurance as he releases a satisfied growl and launches into a full speedy sprint. Stunning his fellow runners and classmates. Watching their friend experience a full alpha form.

Rounding the last corner of the track, Adrien crosses the finish line with ease.

Coming to a halt, Adrien rests his hands over his knees and catches his breath. Hearing silence around him, Adrien turns around to see all his friends and classmates staring at him with wide eyes.

Why was everyone staring at him? And what were these smells he was breathing. They tasted and smelt wonderfully. Taking another whiff, he gathered the familiar scent. It wasn't strong but it was stronger than he was accustomed too. The wonderful smell of his omega.

Breaking the silence, Adrien looks at everyone with questions flowing through his mind. Finally asking, "What's going on? Why are all of you staring at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Uh…am…going to go retrieve the nurse and be right back. Please stay put students and I'll return as quickly as possible." Monsieur Acel calls out to the students before rushing towards the school to grab the nurse.

Once the teacher leaves, an electrical surge similar from this morning pulses through Adrien's body as he drops to his knees. His breath becoming heavy as he puts his entire weight on his knees and hands.

Seeing her friend's state, Marinette's omega instincts kick in and rushes her way down the bleachers and to Adrien's side. Kneeling next to him, Marinette places a hand on his shoulder, feeling his now heated skin. "Oh, Adrien." Her voice a soft whisper.

Marinette's soothing voice reaches Adrien's ears. Comfort quickly seeping over him. Looking up, Adrien's golden eyes connect with Marinette's bluebell. "Mari, what's going on?"

She sits down and pulls Adrien down with her until he's sitting beside her. Releasing her omega pheromones, Marinette coaxes Adrien to a calming state. Her pheromones seeping into Adrien's nose as the alluring aroma relaxes the young man. The increasing urges brought down to a mild level.

The moment getting extremely better when Adrien felt Marinette's fingers running through his golden locks. The massaging ministrations from her hands coaxing Adrien to lean his head and rest it against her shoulder.

Marinette wraps her other hand around his chest and pulling Adrien closer into a more comfortable position to allow the two to cuddle. She was thrilled to be aware of all alpha needs and glad it came through when she needed it most.

With his head resting against Marinette's shoulder, Adrien adjusts his body to fit along Mari's for better comfort. His nose making contact near the space of the pulse point of her neck. Her omega pheromones are heavenly and becoming so much more alluring.

A pleasurable soft growl exiting through Adrien's lips as he instinctively nuzzles his jaw against her. His canines giving off a small glint behind his lips. The balance radiating between him and his omega. Very close. So close to that wondrous spot of her neck.

His eyes keeping gaze onto her pulse point, her smells still circulating between them.

Oh, how he has the strangest, yet satisfying urge of wanting to bite and mark that lovely neck.

His gold eyes giving off a stronger glow. Mine.


	2. Who's A Good Boy

I.S. Chapter Two

Marinette shifted from the added weight that Adrien gave when shifting his head closer against the inside of her neck. The skin to skin contact warming her chest and making it flutter with desire with the love of her life leaning against her. Rather acquainted with the common behaviors from Adrien when they were younger, Marinette was prepared and willing to provide what he needed in hopes to ease any possible discomfort, but mostly the overall full effect of mature alpha hormones.

Ever since they entered their last year of Terminale, she was preparing herself for the day that Adrien would enter his final stage as an alpha. Even though she wasn't expecting it to happen this early and rather after her beloved alpha's eighteenth birthday.

She couldn't even begin to wonder what or how Adrien is feeling from the new experience of his matured enhanced pheromones or cravings. And by cravings, she's including the area of sexual needs. Granted she's not even close to ready for providing such assistance yet. Not until after her eighteenth birthday when her and Adrien can sit down and discuss their plans for a future together. At least, she's hoping Adrien's stronger pheromones won't affect her yet towards those sexual desires.

Quickly thinking back to her readings, she begins to faintly remember that a mature alpha couldn't affect an omega until they were in maturity stages too.

Marinette releases a sigh in relief. Good, she'll be able to give full attention to Adrien's other needs that are easily placed on a higher importance.

Feeling the brush of Adrien's lips against her skin, the added touch sending fire to her body, Marinette shifts her hand towards the side of Adrien's head to reach the desired 'pet' areas of an alpha; especially her alpha's desired spots. The softness of his golden hair sending stability and anchor to the whole situation. His hair being a distraction to both during this time. They might not be official yet, but damn it they've already been through enough cuddles and affections to help with needs that she feels confident enough to call him hers. She's been there when he needed an omega and help to feed the simple cravings that Marinette could tell she was the only one that Adrien will accept affections from. They've both come a long way and she couldn't be more proud with everything that they both have shared and overcome.

Slipping a few hums of random notes, combining the soothing harmony leaking through her lips and the ministrations that she rakes against the blond's scalp. Threading and kneading her fingers through the varies lengths of Adrien's golden hair while releasing another round of her omega pheromones to ease his anxious alpha hormones that Marinette is positive is trying to activate within Adrien's brain.

Only a few more minutes and the gym teacher should return with the school nurse.

"Talk to me, Adrien. Are you feeling okay? Is there anything that you need me to do?" Marinette asked with a calm and collected tone. It was important for her as his trusted omega to remain stress free and coherent to their surroundings. The last thing an alpha experiencing their first maturity hit is a nervous and over stressed omega.

Moving her hand to the top side of his head, Marinette runs her fingers along the surface, allowing her nails run along his skin. A soft groan releases from Adrien's lips, easily audible for Marinette to hear as he subconsciously leans closer. Thankfully, no one managed to hear the groan. Some things just aren't meant to be heard by wondering and curious ears.

Yet, Marinette wishes she could seclude her and Adrien from the others. Moments like this with an alpha, even an omega in this position shouldn't have to be in full display. At least not until Adrien has the chance to gain control and make sense of his surroundings.

"Please, say something Adrien? I need to know you're doing okay." Marinette asked with as much soothe, warmth tone as possible. Leaning her head a top of his blond locks. Her cheek rubbing against him in comfort in time with her fingers ministrations.

Adrien gave a small whimper from the added contact. The alluring pheromones swirling around his body felt so light…so rejuvenating. Yes, he felt so much more alive and fresh. The desire to cradle Marinette in a bridal style gesture and take her to the nearest secluded space he could locate so he and his darling omega could be alone. Wanting the isolation where he can hold Marinette close like their private cuddle and pet times. An isolated space where no one will bother him and _his_ Marinette.

"Adrien?" He could still hear his omega's soothing voice calling to him. She needs him. A call asking for him to give her a sign. A sign of what? Was there something happening that he wasn't aware of and she need help? Is she hurt and calling for him!

An overwhelming urge of protectiveness surged through him as he could feel his muscles begin to tense. The thought of someone hurting Marinette and her injured is the last thing that he wanted. And to whoever dared hurt his Marinette will regret they ever laid a hand on her.

Breathing in the surrounding air, the smell of Marinette's pheromones didn't give off a sense of hurt. Per the smells around him and Marinette, she must be uninjured. Good. His omega is safe.

Pushing himself away from Marinette, Adrien turns his head in hopes to find those captivating bluebell eyes.

With ease, gold meets blue. He can see her eyes filled with the love and care that she's always shown through their years of knowing each other. Yet, he quickly noticed her eyebrows furrowed in worry. He couldn't have that. Now way will he allow his love be filled with worry.

"Mari?" Adrien asked with concern. "What's wrong?"

He stiffens, his muscles tensing from another sudden shock that radiates throughout his entire body. Adrien lulls his head against Marinette's shoulder, hissing through clenched teeth.

Marinette supports his head against her shoulder while letting his body endure the shock. As quickly as it arrived, the feeling dissipates and Adrien's body loosens and falls limp once again.

"I got you." Marinette whispered to Adrien.

"What's happening, Mari?" Adrien asked her, short of breath. His lidded gold eyes casting up to look at the raven-haired omega.

"Excuse me, please."

Hearing a new voice approach, Marinette turns her head to see the Monsieur Acel and the nurse, Madame Meroux, rushing over towards her and Adrien. Their fellow classmates move aside to let the nurse through as she stops in front of the two, dropping to her knees to assess Adrien.

Giving his body a glance over, Adrien lifts his head up to look at the school nurse that somehow suddenly appeared. _'When did she arrive?'_ Adrien thought as he watched the nurse closely.

Seeing Adrien lift his head, the nurse gets a good view of the young blond's gold filled eyes. Even under the shadow casted by Marinette's body, the nurse can easily see the bright iris glow. Sliding her gaze lower, Madame Meroux notices Adrien's elongated canines peeking behind his lips.

Prepared for incidents such as this, Madame Meroux hums in affirmation on Adrien's behavioral symptoms.

Reaching for her notepad and pen, the nurse writes notes down for paper work when she returns to her office.

"Monsieur Agreste?" The nurse looks back up to the young man, awaiting his responses. Watching as Adrien pushes himself up, but keeping majority of his weight against Marinette. "Do you know what is taking place right now? Are you aware on how you're feeling?" The nurse asked the questions with a calm voice, keeping her focus on the young alpha.

Shaking his head, Adrien confirms no.

Madame Meroux wasn't surprised when it came to new alphas experiencing their first cycle as a mature adult. Though she's satisfied to see that the young Agreste man already has a personal omega there to provide assistance to the young alpha.

"Are you turning eighteen within this week, Monsieur Agreste?" The nurse asked.

Nodding his head, Adrien confirms, "Yes. On Wednesday."

He felt the battle of different sensations. Throughout the day, he's felt hyper and energetic. But suddenly, he overcomes with a sense of tiredness. 'I wonder if this is what women go through like Natalie explained.'

"Adrien?" Adrien turns his attention back to the nurse as she called for his attention. "Would you like to move to my office to lie down?"

Nodding his head, he began to push himself up with the help of Marinette. Clinging to her, the omega steps in sync with the alpha as she follows the nurse back to her office.

Which was a nice change. Marinette felt it would be good to finally separate themselves from their fellow peers. Besides, this will allow Adrien to properly relax and find some comfort with less people around. Walking across the school's field, Marinette smiles and breathily chuckles as she watches Adrien lean his head down and rest on top her shoulders. Her alpha is so touchy.

Entering the school's nurse's office, Madame Meroux tells Marinette to walk Adrien towards one of the beds while she retrieves paper work.

Following the nurse's orders, Marinette pulls Adrien along and settles him down on the bed. The young alpha laying down on the decent softness on the bed, Marinette leans up when Adrien reaches out and wraps his fingers around her right wrist.

Looking down, she comes in contact with pleading golden eyes staring back at her.

"Lay with me, please?" Adrien begged as his pupils expanded a little more. How in the hell did this man perfect the kitten eyes so well? And how could she turn down such kitten eyes.

With a smile, "Move over."

Bearing a smile of his own, Adrien slides closer to the wall to make room for Marinette. Sliding beside the alpha, Marinette lays down, her head below his chin.

Once fully comfortable, Adrien leans into the warmth of her body and wraps his arms around her waist and holds her close. Relaxing his nose into her hair and sniffs all her delicious scents. Humming with please.

"You smell good." Marinette smiles and chuckles from his compliment. She finds this whole ordeal a learning experience. With all the books, she's read through the years since she was twelve, it amazed her how the books don't come entirely close to the real deal. Then again, every alpha is different.

"Alright Monsieur Agreste," both Mari and Adrien rotate to see the nurse walking towards them from her desk, holding a clipboard in her hands. When she reached the two, Madame Meroux pulls up a chair and sits down, leaving the two teens curled up with each other as she prepares to fill out the paper work. "You said that you'll be turning eighteen this week. And based on your symptoms today, you have shown signals of reaching your maturity. You are technically considered a full fledge alpha at this very moment. Though what you are about to experience might be overwhelming, especially for your first time. Are you aware of what you'll be experiencing, Monsieur Agreste?"

Nodding his head, "I believe so. My father mentioned and explained some this morning." His head nuzzling against Marinette.

"Very well. I recommend that you take the rest of the week off. Return the following Monday to ensure that your cycle runs the complete course. Specifically, since it's your first rut, it might linger an extra day. So, we just want to cover all tracks and make sure you're well before returning."

Writing down her instructions and notes, the nurse looks back up to Adrien. "I encourage that you remain indoors for today. Any way to remain relax and calm. We don't want you to feel overwhelmed with the new experiences you're having. Do you have anyone that can come and pick you up and take you home?"

"No." Adrien said, his previous instinctual state subsiding. "My parents are in a hectic state preparing for the gala in a couple weeks. I don't want to disturb them during their work hours for my convenience. And Natalie is most likely with my mother and father trailing them to take notes."

"What about Arthur?" Marinette spoke up. His bodyguard was typically available for any emergency for the Agreste family. She thought surely Arthur would be able to drive down a few blocks to come pick up Adrien.

"He's with my parents for the day. I remember them explaining the previous night that they'd need him to drive them to a few of their sponsors and departments for the upcoming gala. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to pick me until after my after school activities. That way my parents could borrow him for the day." Furrowing his brows, "I guess I could always walk home."

Not that walking home was particularly an uncomfortable or troublesome thing to do. He never had an issue with walking home. At least three days a week Adrien would walk home. Usually with a friend. Okay, scratch that. He always had Marinette walk with him, only to make a complete circle so he could be the one to walk her home. It never got old when it gave him the chance to see the pout that over took her lips when she would realize at the last second that they would come upon her house.

She would always tell him that he didn't have to walk her home. That it was pointless walking towards his home only to circle them around to end up at the bakery. But how could he not? He'd always gladly walk her home. Though he thinks it's just part of his protective nature to ensure that the love of his life is safely at home. He's glad there's multiple routes to her home. Otherwise, it would make it much more difficult to trick her to walking her home.

As for Marinette, she could see the complications running through his mind. She knew he wouldn't have an issue walking home, but if she understands the possible issue running through her alpha's mind, then it's partially the issue of him walking home while under this vulnerable state of his first rut. And if she's being honest with herself, she doesn't feel comfortable with Adrien walking home alone at this current moment.

Looking at Adrien and seeing his gaze flick to her, a smile adorns her face as an idea comes to mind. The best thing that could help Adrien for the moment was to have him remain around her to help him ease into the mental state of the alpha. As well as a nice relaxing and calm atmosphere. And what better place that her home.

"If Adrien is alright with it, Madame Meroux; I could take Adrien to my home and remain there with him to ensure that he stays within a calm mental state until his parents are able to pick him up. That way I can keep an eye on him in case anything alpha related takes place."

Looking at the young man, the nurse can see how content he was and relaxed beside the young omega. And if Madame Meroux was being honest with herself, she felt it would be in the young Agreste's best interest to keep the omega beside him. If there's anything she remembers about alphas, it was allowing an omega that the alpha trusted dearly to remain side by side. So, with no argument from her, the nurse stood up and went over to her desk to grab another slip to excuse Marinette.

With both young adults excused and the nurse promising to inform the rest of their teachers, Madame Meroux released the two and instructed Marinette to keep Adrien relaxed, preferably laying down, and try to cater him with what he needs, though excluding any sexual activities between the two. The last part causing the raven-haired omega's face to take on a red tint.

Promising the nurse that no such activities will occur, specifically since Marinette and Adrien are not close to being in that manner, she thanked Madame Meroux and walked Adrien out of the nurse's office to retrieve their bags from the locker room.

After retrieving their bags, Marinette handed the nurse's slips to the gym teacher and gave them the go ahead to leave for home.

Adrien clinging to her side, Marinette kept him preoccupied with simple gestures such as nuzzling. Adrien resting his head a top of hers as he held her close to his side. Like a puzzle, they fit perfectly together.

Making the short walk back to her home, Marinette and Adrien walk through the threshold of the front entrance of the bakery.

With the familiar jingle of the bell, Sabine looks up from restocking some baked goods in the display cases to see Marinette and Adrien standing in the middle of the store.

And it wasn't long for the familiar pheromones of an alpha approaching his rut phase to reach Sabine's nose. Easily smelling the strong atmosphere of pheromones, Sabine quickly places the tray of treats and breads aside on the nearby counter and makes her way around the counter.

Luckily for Marinette, her mother was an omega as well and was more familiarized with the current issue. It did help though when her father was an alpha as well. Being around two adults who are prepared and full of knowledge in the matter eases Marinette's nerves on this entire ordeal.

Watching as her mother stands before them, Sabine got a good glimpse at Adrien's golden filled eyes, proving further the situation the young alpha was enduring. With a smile, Sabine turns to her daughter.

"Did this just happen?" Sabine asked.

Nodding her head, Marinette replies "Just about thirty minutes ago." She leans closer into Adrien as he relaxes and nuzzles his nose against the crown of her head and into the sweet scent of her hair. Releasing a pleasured growl. "We were in the beginning of gym class when Adrien's maturity of his alpha stage hit. The nurse encouraged he head home. Though Mr. and Mrs. Agreste are currently occupied with hectic schedules today. So, I offered to bring him here until they were able to leave work. Madame Meroux excused the two of us for the rest of the day so I could care for Adrien."

With a smile, Sabine raises her hand to push aside Adrien's bangs to get a good look at him. The young alpha turns to see the older omega offer him a welcoming smile. The comfort and pleased feelings consuming the young alpha, offering the older omega a smile in return.

"Why don't you take Adrien upstairs and get him situated and comfortable." Sabine said. "And then you can make some lunch for you and Adrien. I'm sure he'd enjoy a good homecooked meal."

She places her hand against her daughter's cheek. "I'm proud of you. I know you can handle this. Do whatever you need to do to take care of Adrien. Keep him relaxed and distracted. If you need any assistance don't be afraid to call for me or your father. We'll gladly come to give you a hand."

"Thanks, maman." Marinette gave her mother a thankful smile and pulled Adrien to the door and upstairs to the second floor where their main home is located.

Making their way up the stairs to the second floor, Marinette and Adrien enter the main section of the house. Closing the door behind them, she walks him to the couch and lightly pushes him to sit down on the couch.

Feeling the soft contact of the couch cushion, Adrien leans back with content and a smile making way on his face. He closes his eyes and lets a hum escape and digs further against the couch. Adrien enjoyed the pleasing and warm atmosphere around him. It was comfy and welcoming. For Adrien, it felt like a cozy warm den that he and his omega could live happily in.

Sensing her presence moving away, Adrien opens his eyes and quickly snatches Marinette's wrist. His fingers giving a soft squeeze and giving his omega a soft whimper.

Marinette had the urge to sit on the couch and cuddle as close as she could against Adrien. His golden eyes set with a kitten stare full of pleading and begging. No matter what this man did she couldn't help but admire this soft side of him. It's not common for an alpha to show their soft side, but that's typically only in public. When it comes to their loved ones, an alpha isn't afraid to show their soft side. Especially if it means they get to receive cuddles and petting.

But right now, Adrien needs food to help counter that overpowering of the alpha hormones. With all the energy, he most likely used up, he'll need all the energy back as much as possible. What better way to replenish loss energy than a good hearty home cooked meal.

"I'm going to go make us some lunch, minou. You'll be fine, I won't go anywhere. I'll just be in the kitchen." Marinette explained to Adrien.

Giving a low grumble, Adrien releases his hand from Marinette's wrist and sits back against the couch. "Can I help?" Adrien asked, giving another hit with the kitten eyes.

"Nice try with those eyes. You need to remain seated and relax. I know you feel antsy at the moment, but I really want you to relax, Adrien. You're going through your first phase as an adult alpha. I'm not sure what to truly expect right now and what to look forward to. My main goal is to make sure we keep you sustained enough until your parents can pick you up at take you home where I know they are suited properly for moments such as this." Marinette brushes his bangs aside and gives him her brightest smile. "It'll all be okay."

Releasing an annoyed huff, Adrien gives her a pout and leans himself back against the couch again. "Fine."

Chuckling, Marinette walks around the couch towards the kitchen. With every step she took, she head the ruffling on the couch and could feel Adrien's eyes on her form.

Shaking her head, she looks back to see the most adorable and yet humorous site she's ever seen from him. He turned his body completely over and laying his chest against the back of the couch, his head resting on top of the couch. With an angle where his mouth was hidden and all that could be seen was from his nose and up. Those golden eyes peering at her from his spot, shooting her another dose of those kitten eyes. She wonders if all alphas are this needy and attention starved around their mate.

Turning to retrieve ingredients from the fridge and counter tops, Marinette grabs some broth, onions, and other special seasoning her family uses for this particular dish.

Looking over at her alpha, she smiles, "I hope you're okay with onion soup."

Her chest warmed at the elation in Adrien's mood and eyes took when he heard the special lunch he'd be getting. Marinette loved seeing his golden eyes shine brighter. Plus, she couldn't imagine how hunger Adrien might be. If it falls anything similar to her father when he has his rut cycle, then Adrien's appetite must be bigger than normal.

Reaching for her phone, Marinette sets some music on, playing a shuffled list of Jagged Stone songs to fill the empty space between her and Adrien. Keeping in check that Adrien remain calm, she figured playing their favorite rock star could be helpful.

As the music played, Adrien watched with awe as Marinette danced around the kitchen making their lunch. Her chopping the onions and placing them in a pan over the stove, adding some seasoning and garlic. Drooling with the smells that quickly took over the home.

Watching as Marinette grabbed a good size pot and pouring the onions and garlic inside the pot and pouring some scratch broth that her mother made for dishes that required the ingredient. The aroma quickly taking on a stronger smell as it pushes against Adrien's increased senses.

He thinks to himself that he should ask Tom and Sabine to teach him how to bake and cook. Learn some skills that he can please and surprise Marinette with. Show his love and desire for her with some home cooked treats and meals and show he can be just as helpful.

"Oh, Adrien." Adrien snapped out of his little reverie and perked up to attention at Marinette.

While stirring the food in the pot, Marinette glances at Adrien, "While you're waiting, and being the good handsome boy you are," Adrien wiggling in excitement at hearing such praise. He couldn't help but get excited and beam at being praised for doing something good, especially in the eyes of Marinette. "How about you send a message to your mother and father to inform them of the situation and let them know you're safe and with me at my home."

The smile that Adrien bared faltered a bit. Why would he have to inform his parents of the situation? They already knew that he'd be entering his rut cycle this week. His parents told him what to expect, what would more than likely happen, and that if anything were to happen that he should…oh. That's right.

"If you message your parents for me to let them know of the situation, then I'll give you a treat for obeying and being a good alpha." That perked Adrien back up as he reached for his phone to send a message to his parents informing them what occurred this afternoon. If it meant receiving any form of gift from Marinette, then he'd gladly do anything she would ask of him.

After hitting send, Adrien returned his attention back to Marinette, excitement clearly etched onto his face. Sitting patiently on the couch as he watches her.

Smiling and feeling a slight blush crossing her features; caused by the warmth of pure joy coming from the young alpha that's sitting her family's couch. Even though she couldn't feel the full effect of Adrien's pheromones, she could make out enough to know that her eyes weren't betraying her. That his pheromones were radiating the happiness and comfort that he was experiencing.

The thoughts and ideas of heading to her room now where her and Adrien could lay in her bed and spend the rest of the afternoon relaxed, huddled together and cuddle. Feeling his fingers, his piano playing and fencing built fingers wrapped around her body. His head back and replacing the empty space between her neck, feeling the warmth of his breath contacting the coolness of her skin.

What beautiful harmony and balance that surfaces between them. The thought itself bringing a gleam to Marinette, her smile growing more.

Stirring the contents in the pot, Marinette reaches into one of the cabinets, pulling down four bowls. It wouldn't be long before her parent's close shop for lunch. Least she could do is make her parents a bowl as well.

Grabbing a cooking sheet, Marinette fills each bowl with the inion soup and places them on the cooking sheet. Walking to the fridge, she pulls out a bag of cheese and grabs a cheese grader; grading cheese on top of each bowl. When finished, she placed the cooking sheet in the pre-heated oven to allow the cheese to melt.

Closing the oven door, "It'll be five minutes so the cheese can melt. Why don't you come over and sit at the table?"

Not having to be told twice, Adrien stood from the couch and made his way to the table, taking a seat and waiting patiently for what his omega desired next.

To his surprise, Marinette stayed true to her word and presented a nice buttery croissant on a plate in front of him. He could see a small wisp of steam hovering above the golden food. The smell coming from it hit his nose and all his senses were drooling. He looked up at Marinette.

"Thank you for messaging your parents. Here's your treat for doing what I asked."

Feeling the heat rise to his chest, Adrien smiled warmly at Marinette and felt a blush crossing his skin. The gesture that she gifted him was enough to make him melt and feel loved beyond than just at home or hers. He could go anywhere and feel the attachment of love when Marinette was around. That was home.

Devouring the delicious, crusty croissant, Marinette pulled the bowls from the oven. Placing them on small plates to serve to Adrien and herself.

Looking at the hard work that Marinette put forth to the meal, Adrien felt guilty that he was about to ruin such perfect artistry.

Grabbing his spoon, he looked over at Marinette who was preparing to take her first bite. "You are amazing."

Blushes taking over both of their faces, each moved closer to the other as they began to enjoy their meal in front of their desired company.

Finishing lunch, Marinette reached to grab their bowls before Adrien could make a move.

"Mari, I can help you know. You don't have to treat me like royalty." Adrien argued.

"I'm aware of that, Adrien. But you're experiencing your first rut cycle, or at least, preparing to anyway. You're most likely dealing with the pre-cycle hormones at the moment. But you get it." She heads to the kitchen to drop the bowls in the sink. Turning to look back at Adrien, "As an omega, it's my instinctual duty to provide and nurture. And right now, it's my instincts telling me to nurture you during this moment of your life dealing with your first rut. So, please? Will you let me have this moment and take care of you like you need to be?"

Not answering, Adrien stood from the kitchen table and made his way in front of Marinette. Before he could question his behavior, Adrien wrapped his arms around the woman he loved. Her arms following behind as she wrapped her arms around him in return.

"What did I do to deserve an omega like you?" He said as he buried his nose in the crown of her hair.

She embraced him closer, sliding her hands into his golden hair and enjoying the softness sliding between her fingers.

"Come on, let's go upstairs to my room. I want to help you relax some more and I have an idea." Marinette broke the embrace and reached for Adrien's hand pulling him along towards the stairs and up to her bedroom.

When they reached her bedroom, Marinette pulled Adrien towards her chaise and had him sit down. Curious with what Marinette had in mind, Adrien graciously obeyed and did what Marinette asked.

Waiting for his next instructions, he watched as Marinette became nervous and fiddled with her fingers. "O-okay. If you're comfortable, I'd like you to take your shirt off. Please."

Understanding why she was nervous, heat pulled to his cheeks as he could see the same effect was happening to her. It's not like she hasn't seen him shirtless before, but with what was happening at the moment with him dealing with a new experience, it was understandable for the feelings being dealt with right now.

Though not letting the issue become uncomfortable between them, Adrien reached behind him and pulled up his gym shirt and removed it.

For Marinette, her face grew redder from seeing the toned body of her love. Even though she's seen his shirtless, skin toned body before, she could never not become overwhelmed with the nicely sculpted chest and abs that Adrien Agreste was packing. Thankfully, she wasn't the only one with a blushed red face.

Clearing her throat, "Alright, now, I would like you lay on your stomach and chest on the chaise. Get comfortable and relax. I'm going to give you a back massage."

That really perked Adrien up. The thought from this morning about her fingers on his skin was making himself feel itchy. Itchy to have her fingers run along his skin. Who would have guessed that he'd be blessed with such luck to have one of his desires be met, even if it weren't intimate like he imagined? Oh well, doesn't mean he still can't make it happen later down the road.

Lying down on his chest and stomach, Adrien gets comfortable, sinking into the coolness and softness of the cotton fabrics of the pillows as Marinette grabs a bottle of lavender lotion and sits beside him near the edge of the chaise.

Pouring a good amount in her hands, Marinette shifts to get a good angle to lean over his body.

Spreading the lotion around her hands, Marinette places her lotion coated hands on his back, his skin tensing and constricting from the contact.

"Is everything okay?" Marinette asked hesitantly, halting her actions, worry mixed in from his reaction.

"Yes. It was just cold when your hands contacted with my back." Adrien replied with a breathy chuckle. "Plus, it's not every day you get a beautiful woman massaging your back."

The blush on his face taking a stronger hue while Marinette beside him sits with her chest burning from the compliment. Her heart beating faster as the compliment continues to sink in.

If it weren't for Adrien being in the situation he's in, she'd probably take the risk and plunge in by swooping down to kiss Adrien on the lips. They might have agreed to wait til they were both eighteen, but damn it his flirtatious words are making it difficult.

Sighing, releasing the overdose of affections swimming through her body; Marinette continues as she massages Adrien's back, working the muscles around his neck and shoulder blades the most. Feeling the tension of muscles below as she continues to work them.

"My goodness, you really are tense." Adding pressure near the top of his shoulder and neck base area. "Fencing and photoshoots, have you really worked up. It appears you need a little more loosening up."

For Adrien, it was heaven. Feeling her work his muscles and loosening the tension below the skin felt absolutely, amazing. He never stopped to think how much tension he started collecting in his body, but boy does this tell how much he's built up from the constant activities.

The feeling of her fingers dancing across his body felt wonderful. Like he imagined this morning in the shower. The fire pulling into his chest as he continues to melt under her touch. His golden eyes becoming brighter the more relax he becomes.

"Is this helping at all?" Marinette asked.

"Fuck yes." Adrien moaned out, falling further into the bliss that he's truly loving. God, he thinks, oh how much he would gladly remain in a moment like this where he could return the favor. Share this blissfulness with Marinette and simply marvel at each other with the care and affections.

"Maybe you could let me return the offer soon." He offered as his eyes became lidded, drool slightly oozing as he becomes all submissive to his loving omega.

Marinette blushed at the offer, the thought of his hands running along her skin made her ache for that desired touch, but for now that shouldn't be her priority of thinking. No matter how much she desired that form of touch and contact, it wasn't suited for this current moment. Plus, she's not sure how much that was him offering or his alpha hormone side being responsible. However, with how much Adrien seemed to be in control, the chances that it was him and not his alpha him, was a higher of a probability. And for that, Marinette smiled as she continued to work his muscles.

"I'd like that. Soon you can return the favor. How about that." Marinette told Adrien.

And with that, Adrien beamed.

While Marinette continued to work the young alpha's muscles, slowly feeling the tension deplete under her fingers, the sound or a little jingle rings in the room.

Looking over, Marinette sees Tikki, her calico birman cat, stretching from her spot on her cat tower found near the young girl's desk. Yawning, Tikki hopped off the tower and trotted her way towards her owner, the jingle of the bell on her collar ringing with every step.

Seeing the company, Tikki hops on top of the chaise and snuggles near Adrien's head on the pillows. Hearing the purr of the cat, Adrien hums in content. This was something he could get accustom to, the thought flowing through his head.

A perfect balance, with the most wondrous mate, and the two of them creating the perfect home. What could he do to have that life now.

What absolute pure bliss this is.

Three hours later, Gabe and Monique arrived at the Dupain-Cheng's with worry, still tensed from when they received Adrien's message on their phone. They felt horrible not checking to see their son's message sooner, but their worry lowering slightly knowing that Marinette and her family would take care of Adrien until they arrived.

Greeting Adrien's parents, Sabine and Tom had the couple follow them upstairs.

When arriving at the second level, all four didn't see a sign of their children anywhere in the living room. Sabine mentioning that the two must have relocated up in Marinette's room to continue relaxing.

All four walking up the steps to Marinette's room, all parents entered and saw a heartwarming sight.

In the chaise, Marinette laid against her pillows as she held onto Adrien, his body rested against her chest, a blanket cover the two of them. Tikki taking her spot near them, her curled up against the side of their shared bodies. Small smiles adorning their features as they sleep.

"Well, it looks like Adrien didn't cause trouble for Marinette. I'm very pleased." Monique said.

"Marinette was very determined to ensure that Adrien remained calm and relax until you two could come pick him up." Sabine replied.

Both Monique and Gabriel were thankful, full of gratitude for the Dupain-Cheng's and how much care they gave their son. Mostly, they were pleased to see how much effort Marinette took to care for the young alpha. True it might have been instinctual behavior she was relying on, but to know how far she was willing to go beyond to care for Adrien, made both his parent's hearts sore.

No doubt they understood why their son was head over heels for this omega. It wasn't hard to see the love that was etched between the two.

For the four parents, it was known that these two were bonded and would remain so. Nothing could separate those two. And for the parents, they were pleased and grateful that they found a partner that would take care of each other no matter what.

A relationship and bond carved out of pure love.

 **A/N:**

 **Important: For those not familiar with the omegaverse world.**

 **I want to completely apologize. I should have placed my notes to give a little insight of the omegaverse world so those who are new to the omegaverse world, will have a little more understanding on the fic.**

 **Now, just to give some insight on my omegaverse, I altered mine to have a more supernatural feel to it with werewolf-ish tendencies/appearances. I thought it would be a little unique and different from some of the other omega au fics. Now you will most likely see many things different from mine to others. I am new to the omegaverse au and learned all I could from those who were more knowledgeable in the area and were gracious enough to explain everything that was needed to know. So I took some of my favorite things about the omegaverse and added some things of my own and avoided the areas that I wasn't fond of when learning about this world/AU.**

 **So for alphas, they bare the sense and urge to protect, comfort, and provide. Their canines will elongate when triggered in alpha mode/mood (attacking/fighting, rut, intimate interactions, or forcing orders amongst others in situations (use of alpha voice comes in)). Also, when in alpha mode the individuals' eyes will change to the colors of gold or yellow-red. That is one of the most common appearances for others knowing of an alpha. Omegas, they bare the sense and urge to comfort, nurture, and balance. Though it is common that omegas are viewed vulnerable, a claimed omega by their destined mate, can be frightening, protective, and easily aggravated. Once an omega is marked, it isn't uncommon for other alphas to get close, especially during heat cycles, but during that time and if the omega is claimed, it is acceptable for an omega to stand against other opposing alphas.**

 **From other omega au fics I've read, some make it seem omegas are vulnerable. So I wanted to show that an omega is just as strong and powerful like an alpha and not just some vulnerable being. Like the alphas, omegas canines will elongate when triggered in omega mode/mood (attacking/fighting, heat, intimate interactions, and nurturing (typically if it involves their children)). Also, when in omega mode the individuals' eyes will change to the colors of whitish blue or silver. That is one of the most common appearance for others knowing of an omega.**

 **For the 'destined' scenario, everyone has a destined mate that would give them overall happiness. But that doesn't mean that they couldn't be happy if they weren't with their destined. Alphas and Omegas typically will search for each other as they can bring a stronger balance than each mating with a beta. But again, doesn't mean they couldn't be happy. The reason why alphas and omegas search for each other is that it provides a higher chance of having children. It can be alpha/beta or omega/beta, but the chances of having children are lower.**

 **And finally, for all presentations, they all bare a special pheromone. The pheromone will remain dormant until they encounter their destined mate. The pheromone will activate by the touch of their destined mate once they reach their maturity age of 18. This can also occur within the week of the person's 18th birthday. The special pheromone is only able to be smelt by their destined. No other person would be able to smell it.**

 **Okay, I think that's good for now. If you have any further questions, feel free to leave it in the comment! :3**


	3. To Soothe An Aching Need

Slowly, Marinette begins to wake from the small slumber that overtook her during her duties of nurturing Adrien. She remembers during her first try of giving a back rub, watched as Adrien succumbed to the ministrations of her fingers, feeling his muscles relax and sooth. Every now and then she would hear a joint or bone pop from the pressure of her hands and body weight. Whenever the pop resonated from underneath his skin, Adrien would chuckle with a combination of a groan and sink further into her chaise. The chuckled groan she called it, made her chuckle in return every time she heard Adrien release the admiring sound.

After giving Adrien a good forty-five minute massage, he rotated and requested Marinette for cuddling and pets. Agreeing, Marinette cleaned up and washed her hands, and returned to Adrien who was gleefully waiting on her chaise for her company. With a smile, Marinette moved to sit in front of him and pile the pillows behind her to provide comfort on her back and head. Sliding down in a partial lay and sit position, Marinette rested her body against her chaise and relaxed.

Satisfied, she looked up to Adrien and opened her arms to signal that he can move into the comfort of her arms. Without any hesitance, Adrien laid on top of her body, his head resting against her chest while wrapping his arms around her waist. Nuzzling his face against her chest, Adrien deeply inhaled to take in all the scents of the raven-haired omega. She felt soft and smooth.

It was home for Adrien. Being in the arms of his omega made him feel cared for and safe. Despite the disagreement of telling Marinette she didn't need to cater to him, he had to admit, it felt wonderful to receive such treatment. He couldn't remember ever having a back massage and it felt heavenly. He had no idea how much tension was fully taken in throughout his muscles.

As for Marinette, her face quickly took on a flushed tone of pinkish red when she felt the weight of Adrien's head nuzzle against her breast. Body going stiff, Marinette laid still feeling the rubbing of his cheek against her. Wearing her gym shirt, the collar was a 'v' neck, exposing her collarbone and top part of the curve of her breast didn't help nor did she expect it to be an issue. Feeling the skin to skin contact of his cheek to the top of her breast sent a shocking pulse through her, releasing a quiet gasp. Though what should have been worse but considered to be a blessing of heavenly bliss was feeling the brush of his lips against the little exposing parts of her upper breast.

'If this is what it feels to have skin to skin contact with both entering their maturity stage and with the hormonal effects, then by all that is holy let me endure this punishment.' The thought swimming through her head.

She couldn't blame Adrien for nuzzling against her chest, especially being in the mind set he's in. Adrien couldn't control his state of mind every second. So, feeling him nuzzle against her breast was an action she wasn't expecting, but not that it wasn't completely unwelcomed. It felt relaxing to have him closer than normal proximity they typically fell to when having their cuddle and pet sessions. The bond that her and Adrien now shared showed the omega how much Adrien and she have overcome.

Though Mari felt the bond, she was unaware how much the alpha mindset side of Adrien has fulling, committedly given himself to her since this morning.

Grazing her fingers through his blonde bed head from their nap, the smile on her face softens from the running memories of the day. Humming and relaxed, Marinette leans her head back against the pile pillows, bringing the weight of Adrien with her as she releases a second hum. This one being filed with bliss.

Snuggling against the warmth of Adrien on top of her and the coolness of the pillows behind her, Marinette rotates her head to the other side, eyes closed and taking in a deep breath.

Eyes opening half way, she comes into view filled with utter most embarrassment that she has ever felt in all her eighteen years of existence.

Smile gone, eyes wide; Marinette's pupil's shrink as her mouth gaps open with an audible gasp. Her body stiffening and her ministrations to Adrien's hair halt. For across her room, Marinette's gaze connects with not just her parents, but with Adrien's parents as well, all looking at her with eyebrow quirked and smirks and smiles playing on their lips.

"It'ssss...not what it looks like?" Marinette drawls out with a forced, embarrassed smile, though her response ended more like a question.

Her and Adrien's parents chuckle at Marinette's flustered state.

"Don't worry, Marinette. We'll promise to keep this a secret." Monique said, sending Marinette a wink.  
The wink sent Marinette's face to a darker shade of red. 'This is so embarrassing.'

Mrs. Agreste walks over towards the two teens and kneels to run her fingers through her son's hair, pushing his bangs aside and behind his ear.

Looking up to Marinette, "Thank you for taking care of Adrien for us, my dear. You have no idea how much you eased Gabriel and myself knowing that he was safe. We're very lucky that Adrien has great friends who are for his well-being."

Marinette felt her body ease from the tension in her muscles, her smile turning into a real natural smile as she looks at Adrien's mother, her flushed faced toned down, though still sporting a small faint pink blush along her cheeks. Internally, Marinette felt giddy hearing praise from one of her two favorite idols, the other only a few feet away standing beside her parents. How many people could say they've met their idol that inspires them to work hard and push forward to never give up on your passion and dream. Right now, this was a memorable moment for her.

"Your welcome, Mrs. Agreste. Though it was no trouble at all. Adrien means a lot to me, I couldn't let him go through this first change on his own. Besides, Adrien needed me, I couldn't abandon him. I had to ensure he'd be taken care of."

Marinette bashfully looks away from Mrs. Agreste, moving her attention to Adrien. Continuing her earlier action by running her fingers through Adrien's golden locks. Brushing his bangs further back, grooming and combing his hair in different directions.

Seconds into Marinette's ministrations, Adrien shifts and groans as he comes too from the deepen slumber that over took him a little more over two hours ago. Stretching his jaw into a long yawn, Adrien pushes himself up from his current position spread out on top of Marinette. Pushing up and stretching, Adrien could hear his joints and back pop; the sensation of his bones popping sending a pleasurable relief through his body as the tension disappears.

Blinking his eyes to wake, Adrien looks forward to seeing Mari looking at him with a small smile. Soft pink coating her cheeks, pushing those adorable freckles scattered across her cheeks and nose to pop out more. Those were always one of his favorite things about her. Looking up to her beautiful bluebell iris's, he could see the gleam of love shining within. And that brought warmth to his chest. However, seeing Mari with a small smile would not do for this alpha. He did not like seeing his omega with that small smile when she's always blessed him and the world with her megawatt smile that was like sunshine that could break through any rain clouds. _'_ _ _No, that will not do at all.'__

So, without any hesitation on his part, Adrien leant forward towards Marinette until his skin contacted with hers. A faint tingling coursing through him as he hears a soft gasp come from his lovely omega. Angling his head, Adrien grazes his nose along Marinette's jawline, releasing a hum as his smile spreads further on his face.

Marinette could feel her body heating up from the skin to skin contact from Adrien. Unless it was the heat coming from Adrien due to his cycle, but it could also be the combination of them both. Feeling his affection against her jaw and skin felt exhilarating to say the least. Felt calming and a little intimate. A gesture and action given between a couple.

As much as she enjoyed the closeness and contact between Adrien, it also probably wasn't the best situation to enact such affection in front of their parents.

"Adrien." Marinette whispered out as she felt Adrien's nose glide along her jaw and cheek, moving way towards her own nose. She can hear and feel the satisfied hum vibrating from his lips and lower throat signaling he was listening. Another tingly pulse runs along her body a second time from the hum.

"A-Adrien. You should stop." Marinette whispered again, not like it was helping at all. She was positive that their parents could hear her with ease.

"But I don't want to stop. You're so cozy and warm." Adrien practically purred. To make matters worse, or dare Marinette say, a blessing, was what Adrien gifted next. Leaning away from his desired object of warmth, Adrien leaned back, using his arms rested beside Marinette, to gaze at her gorgeous face. The face of an angel that he was sure could literally beam rays of sunlight. Her face covered with a beautiful shade of pink, her freckles darkening and coming to view stronger than before. A smile adorning his face, Adrien leant forward and placed a loving chaste kiss on the corner of her lip and cheek.

"My beautiful, wonderful omega." Adrien mumbled against Marinette's skin, his lips sending a scorching heat and electricity like it did when they were sitting and waiting for the nurse back on the school's track field. For all that it's worth, and knowing that it isn't out of the norm, Marinette would gladly shatter the promise that she and Adrien agreed upon if it meant she could grab the blond alpha and fix the location that his lips sadly missed. Yet, Marinette is prideful and responsible omega. She won't let simple instinctual cravings make her cave. She will hold out. Take the affections she was blessed and lucky with now and hold onto them to heart and wait for another month before she can recreate this moment with the proper contact of his lips to hers, and mark it as their beginning of courtship. One month. She can survive one more month.

The raven-haired omega's face taking on the dreaded blush, Marinette looks at Adrien with many emotions that she's positive that everyone watching could easily make out each single feeling coursing through her body.

Feeling another peck to the same corner of her lip and cheek, Marinette snaps out of her reverie and stares at Adrien, who is beaming with pride of his own and looking down at her like she's his entire life and world. Feeling the intimate affections growing, Marinette's face takes on a darker hue. Which catches the blond alpha's attention.

"Mari, are you alright?" Adrien asked, slightly concerned.

He could feel her body tense up from his position above her. It was odd. For Adrien, he couldn't understand what was occurring between him and Marinette. Why was she tensing up? Did he do something wrong? Was this how an omega acted when an alpha showered their omega with love and kisses?

"Mari?" Adrien asks again, rotating his head sideways like a curious cat.

His response, Mari's stunned blue sapphire eyes glanced sideways to a location beside her, her body still unmoving like a sack of flour.

Keeping the gaze on her, Adrien watches Mari look back at him and snap her eyes to the side of her in a total amount of three times. His brows knitting in the center, curiosity and confusion emitting from his features, Adrien turns to glance to the side of them. Bewildered at what seems to gather attention of his omega.

To say he assumed it would be something redundant, Adrien found out how so wrong he was. Acknowledging that he's never felt truly embarrassed would be an understatement. Sure, he's felt embarrassed from accidents in front of his friends at school, but at this very moment, he's never in his life felt embarrassed that his entire body felt like a ghost chili pepper. He could feel the heat of embarrassment as if he were a walking heater.

For standing in front of him was his own flesh and blood. His intelligent, wonderful, and scary can be, mother; and dare he say it, baring one of the best and most scary looking knowing smirks on her lips. _'_ _ _Why is she here?!'__

Hearing snickering, Adrien spins his gaze behind him, his golden eyes shrinking, meeting more embarrassment. Of course, of fucking course thatboth his parents, and even more so, Marinette's parents were huddled in the room overlooking the scene that was taking place between him and his wonderful princess; their daughter of all people.

 _'_ _ _If the universe loves me as much as I hope it does, it will swallow me whole and let me die.'__ Adrien internally yells at himself. Why wasn't he more observant of his surroundings?! How could he let himself get so caught up with his alpha tendencies he forgot to check that there were no witnesses around?!

"Oh, it's alright, sweetheart. You're father and I arrived to come pick you up and take you home." His mother explained, a glowing smile radiating off her. "I'm sorry that your father and I didn't come sooner." Adrien could see guilt pulling at his mother's eyes. "We were so caught up with designers and sponsors, we became inattentive to our phones. Neither your father or I imagined that you'd reach the stages of your rut yet. If anything, we thought we had another day before you experience your first rut."

Monique stood and took a step back from the chaise. Adrien reluctantly, pushed himself off Marinette and sat up at the edge of the chaise; Marinette following behind as she sat beside the alpha.

"However, since we can't control life and the unexpected, we were very relieved to learn that you were being taken care of." Mme. Agreste continued. She glanced over at Marinette. "Again, I want to thank you for being there for him, Marinette. It's relieving to know that Adrien had friend capable of handling such a situation. For such a young omega, particularly not at maturity yet, you've done a marvelous job at handling the situation of an alpha. A newly matured alpha no less. You're very bright and strong. Knowledge on alphas and omegas are evident, especially from what I saw and heard today. You're going to be a wonderful and outstanding omega."

The pride radiating off Mme. Agreste was awe inspiring to Marinette. Seeing a fellow omega, other than her mother, compliment her like that felt incredible. She was swimming in compliments today. By her role models no less. It's as if the universe is blessing her with luck from today's events.

"As much as I'm sure we can continue praising, Marinette; we best be going, darling." Gabriel's voice fills the room. "We don't want to overwhelm her too much." He chuckled as he saw the young omega with wide eyes and frozen with awe.

"Of course, love." Monique responded, giving her husband a smile with a small blush on her cheeks. Mme. Agreste couldn't resist complimenting the young omega, Marinette. She looked beautiful and adorable that she wanted to continue talking with the young woman. Can't blame a mother for wanting to get to know and talk with her future daughter-in-law.

Looking back at her son, "We better get going, Adrien. Say good bye, Marinette. We'll wait for you downstairs."

With that, M. and Mme. Agreste followed M. and Mme. Dupain-Cheng downstairs to give their children a few minutes to say good bye.

Waiting for a few seconds to ensure there would be no prying ears to overhear, Marinette turns to Adrien. Feeling Marinette shift, Adrien turns around to give her his attention.

"Well, I guess I better let you go so you can get home and take care of…yourself." Marinette said as a short thought and image of what Adrien must do during the rutting phase. Gulping, a blush takes place over her cheeks, trying to hide down the images that wanted to surface.

Blushing himself, Adrien rubs the back of his neck out of nervousness. "I-I will. Thanks again for everything, Mari. I really appreciate all you've done for me."

"Of course, Adrien." Marinette slides a loose strand of hair behind her ear, giving Adrien a shy smile.  
Unsure what else to say, Adrien gives Marinette a smile and stands up to walk towards the trap door leading downstairs. Before Adrien makes it to the first step to descend, Marinette calls out to him one last time.

"Adrien." Adrien halts and looks back at Marinette. "If you need anything, anything at all, you know you can always call me, alright?"

Marinette pulled her legs up against her chest. Laying her head on her knees, she looks up at him with her big blue eyes as Adrien stands by her bedroom door, looking back her with equally big golden eyes.

Of course, leave it to Marinette to never cease giving her love and care. A smile adorns Adrien's features as he stares at his omega. His omega. Again, not official yet, but damn it feels good to call her his. How incredibly lucky is he to receive such an amazing friend, a partner. Even when Marinette has given him all he needed to remain calm and relaxed during this first experience, she still has the desire and need to offer him assistance. Even if they were at a distance.

Before he could back down, Adrien strode towards Marinette and leaned down until they were face to face.

"I promise I'll call you. My princess." As quickly as he could before he got cold feet, Adrien leant forwards and left a longing kiss against Marinette's right cheek.

Leaning away, Adrien exited Marinette's bedroom and headed downstairs to meet with his awaiting parents. It wasn't long before Marinette heard their front door open and close, signaling Adrien and his parents departure.

Now that Adrien was finally gone, she could finally recap on everything that occurred today.  
'Meow'

Looking to her side, Marinette finds her calico birman cat, Tikki, sitting beside her. Looking up at her owner with bright ocean blue eyes. Purring and tail swaying calmly, Marinette reaches over and picks up her cat and lays her on her lap.

"Oh, Tikki. Today was a wonderful day." Squealing softly, Marinette hugs her birman cat to her chest as she leans her head against Tikki's, the cat's purring growing. "Tikki, he called me his. Adrien called me his omega."

Leaning herself against the back of her chaise, she releases a deep breath as Tikki cuddles closer against Marinette's chest. "Oh, Tikki, I can't wait for next month."

One more month. One more month and her and Adrien can finally be each other's. Officially.

Marinette laid back against the cushion of the chaise, resting her head on the pillows as she pulls Tikki into her chest. The birman purred as the vibration and noise soothed the young omega and both drifted off to a deepen nap.

Back at the Agreste manor, Adrien and his parents enter through the front door as Nathalie greets the family.

"Welcome back." Nathalie greets, bowing her head slightly as she moves aside for Adrien and his parents to enter the home.

Once inside the mansion, standing in the entryway, the grand staircase a few feet ahead; Adrien begins taking a few steps forward towards the direction of his bedroom when his mother's voice halts his movements.

"Adrien?"

Turning around, Adrien finds his parent standing by the front door, Nathalie standing beside them with a tablet in hand. 'Where the hell did the she pull the tablet from?'

"Yes, maman?" Adrien asked, eyeing his parents and Nathalie as she seemed prepared for the incoming note taking.

Surprisingly, Adrien was a flabbergasted by the calming expressions that his parents suited as they looked at their son. Smiles stretching across their lips, Gabriel gestured their son towards the long dining table. Why they have such a long table that can seat about thirty people when it's really only them three, Adrien will never understand. However, Adrien followed his parents towards the other room and sat across from his mother and father.

Turning his golden eyes at his parents, the young alpha waits patiently as his parent's gaze hover and glance along his body. As soon as the gazes started Gabriel and Monique's gaze snapped back to Adrien.

"I guess it's time to officially begin what we all thought we had a few more days to prepare for." Gabriel begun. It perked Adrien's interest as he listened to his father. To say he wasn't a bit nervous would be an understatement, but as much one could possibly think of, Adrien had no clue where to go about this situation. Was it a bright idea to space out on the phases an alpha would endure when reacting maturity during his lessons with his mother and Nathalie? Yep, probably not. But could he blame himself in that small hint of embarrassment? Nope.

Sitting patiently, Adrien forces himself to pay attention. It's the least he can do knowing how his father becomes just as nervous talking about these issues.

"Now that you have entered your rut phase early we'll have to take immediate actions. I know it might seem frightening at first, but I can assure you, Adrien, that your mother and I, along with Nathalie and Arthur will do all that we can to ensure that you go through your first rut phase with as little issues as possible." Gabriel began explaining, pushing his nerves aside in order to display a sense of control. Though internally, Gabriel is excited as well as nervous for his only son to finally be at this phase of his maturity.

"When your mother and I made our way over to the Dupain-Chengs, we sent Nathalie back home to set up the heating room for you. With you officially being in your rut phase, you will begin to have those...sexual urges and your pheromones could get a little out of hand. So the room will help secure you and your pheromones behind the safety of the walls. Your mother already sent the chefs a list of proper meals for you to help ease the cravings and keep you and your body in balance with the extra energy you'll be receiving. I also took the liberty of gathering and pre-ordering magazines to help you along through your masturbation urges when the moment comes."

"F-FATHER!" Adrien shouted.

"The magazines should already be in the heat room ready for your use. The room is also sound proof so that's another perk you won't have to worry about." His father continued, ignoring the obvious evidence of his son's embarrassment. And beside him, as if it weren't enough of his father's explanation, his mother is sitting there with her left-hand hovering over her mouth to try and hide the not so obvious smirk playing on her lips. Adrien can even see that his mother is trying to hold back the laughter.

Betrayal. Utter betrayal. And by his own mother.

"The heat room is installed with a fully functioning bathroom, fully furnished with a small living room with couch and television, a queen size bed, and a small fitness room. The fitness room is newly added to help assist and burn off that sudden and overwhelming spark when you need to release the tension of vast energy. I would encourage that you at least work out once in the morning and once in the evening. It can help with the sexual cravings that you might suddenly overcome. Not saying it won't happen."

"Father." Adrien groaned and whined. Though his father continued.

"Right, sorry. Basically, you'll have everything you'll need to satisfy yourself during your rut phase. And you'll have all of us available 24/7 if you need anything."

"Wait," this brought Adrien out from his current embarrassment as he looked up to his parents. "Are you saying that I'm stuck in that heat room for my entire duration of my rut? I can't go to school?"

At this, Monique removed her hand from her mouth and looked at her son with an expression of understanding. "Yes, sweetheart. It's for your protection as well as others. Mainly for Marinette's safety other than yours."

"What?" Adrien replied. Why would Marinette's safety be endangered? He wasn't going to hurt her. "Why would Marinette's safety be involved? I don't understand?"

With a smile, Monique looks at her son, preparing for the awaiting reaction that will overcome her son. "Well, you see, Adrien. The reason why we're having you remain housed during your rut phase is that there will be moments where you will lose some control. You will fall to those cravings and instincts that you won't be able to hold back the alpha. If you don't remain here in the mansion you could easily lose control and possibly mate with Mari."

The shock on Adrien's face went unnoticed by his mother as Monique spaced and had a pleasing, dreamy smile on her features. "Oh, how wonderful it would be to have grandchildren. Maybe after Mari hits maturity and goes through her first heat you two can discuss about kids. I wouldn't mind finally being a grandmother." Monique clamps her hands excitedly. "Oh, I'm sure Sabine would love that too. Oh, I can't wait to be a grandmére."

Mme. Agreste turns to her husband to see Gabe with an equal form of excitement with a smile on his features. A grandpére spending some free moments with his future grandchild with his wife. Maybe show his grandchildren the ways of fashion and show them what their grandparents do. What a wonderful thought.

Thuds were heard as Mr. and Mme. Agreste broke from their excitement to find their son banging his forehead against the polished mahogany wood dining table.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Asked Adrien's mother.

Gabriel and Monique only receive a pained groan as they continue to watch their son slowly and softly bang his forehead. One thought running through Adrien's mind. _'This is going to be a long three days.'_

 ** **First Day****

In the Agreste heat room, Adrien finds himself on the couch overlooking at the television displaying one of his favorite anime series. If he's going to be stuck in this room for three days then he'd be damned if he doesn't bring some DVDs of his anime collection.

Lying on his back, sprawled out lazily, Adrien stares at the show when his muscles slowly begin to tense and constrict. His senses heighten double from the already sensitivity of his rut phase when he feels another electrifying pulse course through his veins and body. Giving a grunt, an overwhelming urge of cravings fill the pheromonal and hormonal brain of the newly mature alpha.

The instinctual crave of nuzzling and satisfying himself from his current situation felt all too good. The images of Mari from the previous day flash before Adrien. The all too familiar remembrance of Marinette's fingers ghosting along his body when she treated his newly mature situation with a pleasant back and shoulder massage. Oh, how Adrien would give anything for his raven-haired omega to be in this very room with him.

They could cuddle, nuzzle, and watch his anime collection together in the heat room. The desires to ravish her and show the extent to his love for her. Prove to her how much her presence, her being as a whole means to him. The promises of ensuring her safety, the vows of protecting her to any potential harms that come her way. Promises of being her shoulder to cry on, her happiness, her support system. Being her entire world and ground to stand on. The alpha that vows to stand by her side through all her life and hardships. To create a loving family of their own where one day he can teach and show their future children what an amazing woman that their mother is and how incredibly lucky they all are for such a blessing.

Taking a breather, Adrien struggles, but pushes through the intense feelings and attempts to stand off the couch. Joints popping, Adrien manages to stand on his feet; his head slightly hazy but still focused. Shuffling towards the bathroom, he attempts the idea of a hot shower easing and releasing the strong sensation and overwhelming cravings flowing through his body.

Even though it's his first rut, Adrien can't help but feel like it'll be a nice and easy first rut. Judging by off the day is starting off.

As he walks into the bathroom, Adrien finds his devil of a cat, Plagg, lying in the coolness of the bathroom sink. Dumbfounded, Adrien can't help but stare at the midnight colored Maine.

"How the hell did you get in here!?" Adrien asked, flabbergasted. "I don't need a devil cat in here while I'm dealing with my rut. You're nothing but trouble and bad luck at times."

Plagg shoots his owner a snarky meow, a hidden yet noticeable smirk on the cat's muzzle.

Ignoring the disbelief of his owner, Plagg drops his head back down as Adrien continues on with his planned shower.

Of course, the cat proved to be the devil he is.

Things grew worse.

 ** **Day Two****

Sitting at the dining table, Mr. and Mme. Agreste sat eating breakfast when Nathalie approached them.

"Yes, Nathalie?" Mme. Agreste was the first to notice their assistant entering the room.

"Adrien wishes to ask if he could join you two for breakfast this morning."

"Of course. Please, bring him down."

With a nod, Nathalie leaves to retrieve Adrien for his morning meal. A few minutes later, Adrien enters the dining hall and sits across from his parents as he gathers a large pile of food on his plate. Like two days ago, Adrien piled a large amount, but today was even larger.

"How are you feeling today, sweetie?" Adrien's mother asked. Looking closely, Monique and Gabriel noticed the shadows and bags under their son's eyes. Clearly it indicated that Adrien had a restless night.

With food on his plate, Adrien looked up to his parents with a somewhat exhausted gaze and antsiness. Although tired, they could see something else beneath.

"I finally understand what you meant by the cravings and instinctual needs. The sexual urge being the harder cravings to deal with." Adrien took another deep breath as he stared at his untouched food. To be honest, as much hungry as Adrien felt, the urge to go back and masturbate was creeping back into his skin as he started to take his first bite.

"Did you use the magazines that were given to you? Were they not helpful?" Gabriel asked, curious to why Adrien stated that the sexual cravings haven't been subdued to a manageable level; at least that's what Gabriel was picking up.

"Not really. At least, not the state that you said it should. I stare at the magazines and pictures when the urge hits, but when I finish, the urge doesn't disappear. It doesn't even minimize in craving. I don't know why the magazines aren't helping." Adrien explained.

Going back to his food, Gabriel and Monique share a starred look with one another. Eyebrows formed in concern and confusion, both wait til Adrien finishes his meal and heads back upstairs to the heat room. Certain that Adrien was nowhere near the area of the dining room, Mme. Agreste turned to her husband.

"Gabe," Gabriel turned to his wife. "Aren't those magazines supposed to help and satisfy those sexual urges to help Adrien reach relief? Are you positive that's one of the ways alphas use to take care of those situations?"

"Affirmative. I assure you a large number of alphas find relief through those kind of methods. Including myself when I endured my first rut." Gabriel felt confident that Adrien shouldn't have run into any issues with that area of the rut phase.

"What if…" Mme. Agreste stopped to let the previous few days go by when a thought and possible answer comes forward. "What if, Adrien can't satisfy those urges because he already bonded?"

"What?" Mr. Agreste felt confused at what his wife was trying to point out.

"Think about it. Adrien has always been interested in Marinette through the past few years since they've met. And with Adrien entering his maturity and first rut cycle, Marinette was there to help Adrien the other day. Adrien was calm and subdued during Marinette's care. They were even huddled together in an embrace and he kissed her. Adrien must have already created the mate bond with Marinette. That could explain why the common methods for an alpha haven't worked. We might need Marinette to satisfy those urges."

"And how do you suppose we do that? I know we could trust Marinette if she were placed in the room, but do you think she could handle taking care of our son when he's still dealing with the bottled sexual tension?" Gabriel asked.

"I think I have an idea. It'll require one of our best photographers. And I know we have those special designs we made a few weeks ago. You know, those dresses?" Monique gave Gabriel a smirk and a wink.

Visualizing the dresses his wife spoke of, a matching smirk crossing along Gabriel's lips. "I love the way you think, my dear."

Managing the front of the store, Sabine heard the bell of the front bakery door and turned to greet the customers.

"Good morning, welcome to Tom and Sabine's Bou-" Sabine paused as she sees Gabriel and Monique standing in the middle of the bakery. "Monique, Gabriel, welcome!" She greeted the couple with a large, warm smile.

Sabine walked from behind the counter and approached the couple. "How are you two doing today? How's Adrien?"

"Well, so far so good, however, it seems we have encountered a blockade you can say." Monique answered. "Gabe and I were hoping to discuss the issue with you and Tom. If you two have time?"

Seeing the concern that the couple tried to hide under their calm demeanor, they couldn't fool Sabine. Turning towards the back of the back where the door to the kitchen reside, Sabine shouted for her husband.

"Tom, dear. Can you come to the front please? It's urgent." Sabine shouted.

Within a few seconds, the door to the back of the kitchen swung open for the three to see the large baker covered in batter stains and flour. Seeing Sabine and the two Agreste standing in the middle of the store, Tom's raises a brow in question as he approaches the three. Smacking his hands together to shake off the excess flour and dried dough off his fingers.

"What's so urgent? Is everything alright?" Tom asked.

Thankfully with no customers in the bakery, Gabriel and Monique's small amount of tense stress released as they prepared to discuss the situation with Tom and Sabine.

"We've come across a small hiccup with Adrien's first rut." Monique begun. "Although Adrien has been handling the situation very well for his first time, Gabriel and I come to find out this morning that Adrien hasn't been able to find relief," she stressed out as she looked at Tom and Sabine, both Dupain-Cheng's understanding clearly by what Mme. Agreste meant by relief.

"What about the magazines...or videos? Surely one of those two methods must help him." Tom asked, confused by the situation. It's rare for those methods not to work on an alpha. He would know.

"That's the issue," Gabriel took over. "I bought magazines for Adrien for that method, but he mentioned the issue to us this morning. He's extremely exhausted, clearly showing that he's having that issue of relief. So, Monique and I discussed once Adrien left that we might have a hypothesis of why Adrien hasn't been able to relieve himself. With Adrien and Marinette being so close together through the years, and our son reaching his maturity, we believe Adrien has bonded already with Marinette."

Hearing the word bonded caught Sabine and Tom. Not that they were upset or disappointed. It was quite the opposite. The Dupain-Cheng's adored Adrien. Already consider him a son. Now that they stop to think about it, they aren't all too surprised that Adrien already bonded with Marinette. Both families were aware that Adrien and Marinette had plans for a while to make a bond and relationship out of it. It just seems the bonding happened earlier.

Typically, a bond doesn't occur so early with a couple, well alpha and omega, but there are always unexpected things that happen. And one of those unexpected things turned out to be Adrien bonded early. From what the Agreste explained, it wouldn't be much of a shock if Marinette has already bonded, even with her pre-maturity stage.

"Since Adrien has clearly bonded, we were thinking about having Marinette do a private photoshoot where she can pose in some attractive clothing. Nothing explicit I assure you. Enough skin to where Adrien will find alluring. We came to discuss this and get your permission since Marinette is only seventeen." Gabriel took a quick pause to let the information to sink in. Clearing his throat, "Would you two be okay with Marinette doing the shoot?"

Sabine and Tom looked at each other and smiled.

"Tom and I would be okay with that, especially if it'll help Adrien." Sabine replied.

"Thank you." Gabriel said. "Would it be alright if Monique and I asked Marinette? We'd like to get Marinette's opinion on the matter. We wouldn't want to force her into anything she may feel uncomfortable."

"That would wonderful." The bell above the bakery door rung, signally some customers entering the store. Sabine gestured to the side door that led to the Dupain-Cheng's home. "You two go head and take the stairs and speak with Marinette. She should be in the living room working on a sewing project. We called her in at the school, so if she agrees with the photoshoot, she's free to leave with you two."

"Thank you, Sabine." Mme. Agreste thanked.

Giving Gabriel and Monique a nod, she headed back to the counter to help the customers that entered. With Sabine and Tom back to work, Gabriel and Monique headed to the side door to take the stairs towards the Dupain-Cheng home.

Entering through the front door, the Agreste couple find Marinette sitting on the couch in the living room. Her petite body stretched out along the couch, drowning in fabrics as she relaxes in comfort and focused with the task at hand. Her hands-on autopilot with self-taught knowledge as she works the fabrics like a piano player's slender fingers gliding along the keys. The omega was a clear sense of home.

Gabriel clearing his throat, Marinette froze in her current attention on the silky fabric to look up and find Mr. and Mme. Agreste standing by the front entrance with a smile looking back at her. Internally stunned, Marinette released a small gasp as she placed her sewing project on the living center table.

Standing up, Marinette greeted her guests. "Mr. and Mme. Agreste, it's a pleasure to see you. How are you?"

Gabriel and Monique walked over to the young omega and gestured Marinette to sit down, the couple taking the other side of the couch, looking back at Marinette.

"Hello, Marinette." Both Agreste greeted in return.

"And please, it's Gabriel and Monique," Mme. Agreste added. Marinette blushed and giggled. "Sorry for the unexpected and unannounced visit, but Gabriel and I need your assistance on an important manner."

At this, Marinette's blush faded and sat up straighter with the tone that Mme. Agreste took on towards the end of her sentence.

"Is everything okay?" Marinette asked, her mind rushing to Adrien as fear gripped her. "Is Adrien alright?"

"Adrien's fine, but we happen to have crossed a small issue. With how much you and Adrien have connected, it appears the two of you, especially Adrien, have bonded with each other. Due to the bond that you and Adrien have created prevents Adrien to find relief with his alpha hormones." Mme. Agreste explained as simply as she thought possible.

Marinette was stunned yet again, but more so relieved and actually excited. To know that Adrien has bonded himself already to her was incredible. And quite frankly, she's always felt bonded with him and she wouldn't doubt if Adrien had done the same before he reached maturity. However, she felt bad for Adrien hearing that he can't release the tension and stress because of their bond, especially during his first rut.

She looked back at the two Agreste, "Is there anything I can do to help?" She had to make sure that Adrien was taken care of. It might have been her impulse of her omega instincts, but she would have offered help no matter what when it came to Adrien.

"That's what we came to discuss with you. Since you and Adrien have bonded, only you will be able to help him find relief. Gabriel and I would like to ask you to come with us and do a private photoshoot at the company to dress in some of our special dresses that we have recently finished. We were planning on doing a photoshoot with these dresses in about two weeks, but we think you would be marvelous and be the perfect model for them. These will also be alluring for Adrien and help him with his alpha activities. Your parents have already agreed, but we four wanted to ask you and see if you're comfortable with doing such a request. You don't have to do this if you don't want to, we won't force you."

Marinette was surprised and dare she say, honored. To have your two idols sitting across from you and them asking you to help them with a problem felt unbelievable. But most importantly, and what felt like the most honored part of it all, was that Mr. and Mme. Agreste trusted and relied on her to fix the situation. They believed in her and came to seek her out for her to help their son.

Would she say yes and endure the photoshoot to help Adrien and his rut phase? Absolutely fucking yes. If there was anything that she loved more in her life, it was Adrien. She would drop anything at any moment she'd be doing to jump and go to him. If she's the solution then she's going to do what she can. And if that means model in front of a camera, even if she isn't that great in the industry, then so be it. Right now Adrien needed her and she would do all that's in her power to help him.

"I'll do it. If this is what it'll take to help Adrien, then I'll gladly do it." Marinette gave both Mr. and Mme. Agreste a calm and collected smile. "Anything for him."

 ** **Day Three****

Spending his last day on his rut cycle, what he hopes is his last day with the issues he's been dealing with, Adrien runs on the treadmill in the heat room's fitness room to try and release some built up tension in his body. Breathing heavily, Adrien pushes for a few more strides, sweat sliding down his forehead and shirtless skin body.

Feeling another round of built up sexual urge crawling through his skin, Adrien stops the treadmill; the urge to rut increasing every few seconds.

Stepping of the machine, Adrien grabs his water bottle to take a drink and exits the fitness room back into the main living space. The young alpha heading towards the bed to make another attempt at relief. To say that masturbation was his option to help with said relief, felt embarrassing. There were toys of course, to help with the urges and all, but it made him feel weird using a toy to reach a point of release. So, masturbation was his choice of method.

Reaching the soft and soothing look of the bed, Adrien tossed himself onto the covers when he heard the sound of paper from the impact. Looking over to his left, Adrien noticed a small, thin magazine lying on the other side of the bed. He doesn't recall this magazine being here when he left to the fitness room. Especially one so thin that looked to only hold less than five sheets.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Adrien reached his left hand out to retrieve the new magazine and take a glance at it.

To say he expected another failed magazine of sexy, attractive models that weren't as attractive for Adrien's taste, he was sorely mistaken. He never expected to see that sinful and gorgeous goddess that stared back at him on the page.

Of all things that he never expected be blessed with, this was the last thing he ever expected. But damn it was it the greatest gift that a young man could ever be bestowed when staring back at you is the manifestation of an angel that he hopes to be his mate is taking space on the pages of the magazine in his hand. And if this is what he has to endure during his rut then let him endure this beautiful suffering.

There, standing on the first page of the magazine, stood Marinette in the most extravagant black dress that hugged her petite body and curves to perfection. Her chest hugged beautifully by the fabric, the open pale cream skin shining like gold towards the camera. The black laced sleeves taking a hold and along her arms brought a sexy appeal to the entire design. And for Marinette herself, she looked fucking stunning. Her beautiful raven hair was loose and free. Styled with slight curls near the ends. Her eyes hinting at a small light shade of sapphire, popping her bluebell eyes, and those luscious pink lips full of natural clear gloss. _'_ _ _Holy fucking shit.'__

Gulping, feeling the tension and hardness growing below his waist was a clear indication on what this image of Marinette was doing to him. Taking the leap, Adrien flips to the next page, trying to prepare himself for what's going to appear next.

He wasn't prepared.

For on the next page, Adrien found himself with an image of Marinette in a semi large light shade purple button shirt that covered her upper body. The lower ends of the shirt slightly passing her hips. A hint of what looked like black boxer shorts peeking out from underneath the ends of the shirt. Trailing down, his gaze fell to the omega's creaming skinned legs angled like an endless horizon. Oh, how he wished to phase through the other side of this image and glide his hands along those legs. Taking a deep breath, Adrien moved his gaze upward towards Marinette's face.

The sight that greeted him made him breathless. The top section of the shirt flowed along her upper body. Three buttons on the top were unbuttoned, the small glimpse of the valley of her breast peeking through the top of the button keeping the shirt together from exposing the rest of her breast. The left side of her shoulder bare and full view as the top of the shirt collar gathered along her biceps. God her shoulder looked beautiful. The strong urge of wanting to kiss along that bare shoulder was incredibly tempting. And as if it weren't already hard enough, the expression Marinette bared was knee dropping for Adrien. Her raven hair was styled in a messy bun that rested above her head, loose strands fitting perfectly along the side of her face and cheek. The shape of her lips formed to a slight gape, her head slightly rotated as her eyes looked at the camera, her gaze hypnotizing. Damn he was in deep.

The tightness in his shorts grew as his manhood began standing to attention. Who knew cravings like this were so desirable, so wonderful. If this is what it took to feel at ease and less stress, the universe should have given him these images sooner.

Page after page, Adrien felt like he entered a blissful dream with every image of Marinette modeling in alluring, sexy, styled dresses. Four images and he was enjoying his omega in this new light. Never once had he thought that Marinette would ever model. Since knowing her, she was more on the fashion design side than modeling, but fuck does she make a gorgeous model.

By now, Adrien let go of self-control and slide his right hand underneath the band of his shorts and wrapping his hand around his now hardened length. The contact igniting the heat of his body more, doubling as a few drops of sweat glide down his forehead. Not once since the beginning of his rut has the contact of his hand against his length felt relieving and right. It felt amazing.

Seeing one page left, Adrien turns the page to see the last photo.

Dead.

Adrien swore his soul left his body once his gaze made contact with that final image of the magazine.

This had to be heaven or one hell of an amazing dream, because there's no way he was this blessed. If he thought Marinette was an angel from the previous images, this last image made Marinette look downright like a goddess on almighty throne.

The sight made his already hardened length felt like it hardened more. As if he didn't think it was possible with the current excitement he was feeling.

A groan escaped from his mouth as he gazed at the photo of goddess in front of him.

For on the last photo, Marinette sat on a white snow bed. The sheets appearing soothing, a top layer of laced design covering the bedding and pillows. Although the bedding looked comfy, it was Marinette that was the centerpiece that stood out the most.

Sitting in the middle, near the front of the bed, she leant her weight against her left arm. Her body bending to show off her wondrous curves of her hips, midsection, and chest. The right arm bending as her right hand is in the process of pulling a strand of hair behind her right ear.

Adrien begun pumping and guiding his hand in a rhythm as he began masturbating to the images of Marinette in gorgeous clothing flashing through his mind.

Letting out a groan, Adrien took the death leap and continued to gaze at the last image. Moving forward, he began to admire the sexy clothing that covered her skin. A red, sexy cheongsam.

The design was stunning. The red base and black laced design on top looked incredible against her creamy skin. The red base of the dress fitted marvelously along her body, forming perfectly along her upper chest, down her stomach, and curve of her hips. The black laced design of flowers layered on top as the lace continued pass the breast and covered her collar area, and shoulder, the sleeves ending slightly past her armpits, little fabric red bows as buttons holding one side of the black lace over shoulder. It was truly sexy and no doubt would cause future sex filled dreams if he's being brutally honest with himself.

And those creamy legs again. This time, a little view of her hips.

Another groan escaping as Adrien pumped faster, pre-cum oozing as it aided as lubricant. He was so close, he could feel the release approaching, and it felt wonderful to believe he was reaching a soon sense of relief.

Glancing at the image, continuing to marvel at the photo, Adrien's eyes caught the expression of her face. Her head dipped down slightly, as if she were looking down at her feet. Though a small appearance of her eyes could be seen behind the long, full, dark of her eyelashes; her bluebell eyes barely visible but looking up, locking Adrien's golden eyes in place. His gold-filled iris's locked on her face, he admires the wave and flowing raven hair of hers, the bands fluffed and swept above her left eye; the beautiful lush pink lips sculpted into a full, adoring smile.

He was a goner.

 _'_ _ _Let me take care of you.'__ Adrien could hear the ghost of Marinette's soothing voice speaking to him. _'_ _ _Come for me, my kitty. Let me help you feel relieved.'__

The thought of her fingers replacing his around his hardened length became the added and needed effect. Imagining his omega being the one taking control of the situation, Adrien pumped quickly a few more times before he shouted Marinette's name, cumming into his hand, and feeling overwhelming and desired relief. Her name leaving a wonderful feeling on his tongue as he softly repeated her name over and over.

Finally, he felt relaxed and stress free. The built-up tension finally decreasing.

Magazine dropping beside him, Adrien breathed heavily as he relaxed his head against the pillows. A smile taking over along his face. He felt so happy and just...wonderful. Overall wonderful.

 _'_ _ _Wait. How the hell did a magazine full of photos of Marinette end up in the heat room?'__

Adrien's eyes bugged as his golden eyes dilated.

In the dining room, sitting across from each other, Mr. and Mme. Agreste called in to work from home. Both in front of their own laptop, each with folders and papers to go through when they heard a shout reverberate off the walls of the mansion.

 **"** ** **PÉRE!"****

Both Mr. and Mme. Agreste paused and looked up from their computers.

A smile playing on both their lips.

Mme. Agreste chuckling, "Seems he found our gift."

This caused Mr. Agreste to laugh, Mme. Agreste following along.

They were prepared for the aftermath of Adrien's wrath.

It was worth it.


	4. Mark My Mate And You Get The Fangs

**A/N: This is the second half of what was originally supposed to be part of chapter three.**

 **This is also a warning for unwanted touching and some sexual assault. If you are uncomfortable and this triggers you, please avoid the last to the ending of the chapter. It's nothing extreme, but I wanted to offer a warning as I don't know what triggers people these days. So I want to play it safe and place a warning.**

 **Other than that, enjoy.**

After three days of enduring the most tension building experience of his first rut, Adrien was finally glad to have the experience officially over.

To say he wasn't appreciative of the amount of care that his parents gave him would be a lie. He greatly appreciated all the work and effort that his parents, Nathalie, and Arthur did for him. It was because of them that his first rut went off well enough to have survived it. Though that issue with feeling relief became an issue, it was miracle that he managed to receive it after many failed trails within the first two days.

However, even though things went as smooth as they could have gone, only one thing still penetrated his mind.

THOSE. DAMN. MARINETTE PHOTOS.

Even after a day Adrien couldn't get those images out of his mind. Those legs, that body, that sexy gleam in her eyes. He wanted to know how they convinced Marinette to partake in doing those photos in the first place.

Did she want to take those photos?

Did she want to do those photos because she wanted him to see a side of her?

She had to have love him enough if she agreed to doing the photos, right? The thoughts continued to swim through his head as he continued to replay the entire magazine images. Gods, he'd do anything to have the chance to see Marinette in those outfits in person. Then another thought came to play. ' _How the hell am I going to face Marinette in a fews hours?!'_

That simple thought halted him dead in his tracks. In just a few hours, Marinette and all his other friends and fellow co-workers would be arriving to the mansion for his eighteenth birthday bash.

Other than your typical sweet sixteen birthday, your eighteenth birthday was the greatest moment to experience. It was the marking of your maturity, the beginnings of reaching your full presentation stage. The time where you can officially marry and live with your mate. A huge milestone in a person's life.

A moment that Adrien knew his parents were extremely proud of and excited to see their son begin the new chapter in his life. And one that he gets to share with his closests friends, aside from others due to his current employment. The best part about this large gathering is the change to spend it with his wonderful omega.

Looking around his bedroom, Adrien notices some disorganized messes scattered around the large space. His movie collection thrown about with movie cases scattered lazedly about along the tv stand and shelves, his bed undone from being transported to the heat room during his rut, and clothes scattered along the floor. Noticing the mess, Adrien hums in thought as he thinks and considers that he shouldn't have thrown his clothes lazedly in the room and actually walked to his dirty clothes hamper.

Seeing the mess put a small hint of red on his cheeks at the embarrassment of his own unorganized self. That alone pushed further thoughts about others seeing his room like this. One in particular. ' _What if Marinette wanted to come up here?!'_

What if he and Marinette wanted to kiss?

Adrien slapped a hand over his eyes, groaning at the thought. Could you blame the young man? The thought of Marinette and him sharing a kiss was wonderful. If he had to wish for one thing to come true for his eighteenth birthday, it would have to be the chance to have his first kiss with his beautiful omega, Marinette. Call him crazy, but nothing would be more perfect than that.

And if that moment were to arise, knowing Marinette as well as he did, she would want a nice, quiet place to share a loving moment.

Sliding his hand down his face, Adrien glanced around his again and calculated. There was still five hours before his party and his parents, along with the staff of the house, were busy decorating and handling all the catering. Plenty of time to clean his room and reorganize.

He had a lady to impress. That gave him at least three hours to make sure his room was clean and at least two hours to get ready and prepare for his party. He's got this. He can totally do this.

Peeking glances around his room he knows he's got his work cut out for him. The things he does for his lady.

Across a few arrondissements, at the Tom and Sabine boulangerie, Marinette is sitting along her chaise with discarded fabrics, scissors, assortments of beads and other fabric decorative items scattered around her. Assortments along her chaise and scattered on her bedroom floor, it was clear that Marinette was in her prime and space of fashion. And she had a goal of finishing her last minute design for a special occasion.

Since the past three days after Adrien's unfortunate, unexpected approaching rut cycle, Marinette planned a special outfit for her alpha. A tingle circulated through her body at the thought of calling Adrien her alpha. Though it was fairly new of her to take such action, something inside of her was convinced that if Adrien was going to refer her as _his_ omega, then why not refer him as _her_ alpha. And if she were being completely honest with herself, it felt magnificent calling Adrien hers.

After being asked to participate in a private photoshoot to model and dress in Agreste clothing for Adrien's benefit, Mme. Agreste offered Marinette a shirt design that was to be released in their next catalog. She was ecstatic to say the least when she was gifted with this item, but it offered Marinette design inspiration to create a full outfit with the new shirt given to her. And once she received a text from the Agreste about Adrien's party being held Saturday, it offered Marinette a perfect opportunity to show off and impress her alpha.

With Adrien's party being today, she couldn't wait to prepare and dress in the outfit she had been planning since receiving the text. And even though she and Adrien never planned on showing much affection other than the typical cuddling and contact of touch, a big part of her was feeling that he wanted a little more just like her.

Ever since he kissed her, well, on the corner of her lips and cheek, she's never wanted anything more than to fully kiss the young man fully on the lips. With it being Adrien's eighteenth birthday today, a large part of her wants to give him a special gift of giving them their first kiss. And if she truly thought about it, Alya and Nino were right. Her and Adrien shouldn't wait and rely until they were both eighteen and rely on the destined mate. If they were able to be happy without even knowing now, then they'll still be happy even after knowing.

Hopefully, those photoshoot images was enough to give Adrien the hint that she was there for him whether she was in person or not.

Stitching the last glitter disc shape piece the the lining of her red stain jean shorts, Marinette finally completed her outfit for Adrien's birthday bash. With two hours to spare it was time for her to get ready and dressed for the party.

Standing from her chaise, Marinette gathered all the mess of scattered fabric supplies and cleaned up. Placing leftover fabric and other small pieces from being cut into her basket of fabrics, organizing accordingly so the leftover cut strips of fabric didn't mix with the unused fabrics. Securing all her sewing utensils into her sewing box, Marinette set her finished product on her chaise.

Heading to the closet, Marinette retrieved her new shirt gifted to her by Mme. Agreste and brought it to her chaise to set beside her red jean shorts. Bending down, she reached under her chaise and grabbed her black converse shoes to wear with the outfit. Satisfied, Marinette grabbed a towel and headed to her bathroom to get ready for Adrien's birthday.

Stepping out of her bathroom forty minutes later, wrapped in a fluff pink towel, she strolls to one of her drawers and picks out a lovely black lace bra and panties. Sure she thinks it might be unnecessary, it always felt pleasant to feel sexy. That, and she wants to use it as a confidence builder when she arrives at the party and interact with her awaited alpha.

Dropping the towel, Marinette put on her black lace bra and panties; feeling the comfort of the lce and soft fabric hug her body. Strolling back towards her chaise, Marinette reached for the red shorts and pulled them along her legs and secured the button closed. Glancing in her mirror, she smiled at the glimmer and reflective surface of the red bedding shining from the light of the window and room lamp. Turning back to her chaise, she reached for her new shirt and threw over her head and slid her arms through the sleeves and spun back around to look in the mirror.

Her smile grew as she looked at the outfit. The shirt gifted to her was a light grey hue in color that ran from her sleeves and down towards the bottom hem of her shirt, though gradually fading in gradients along the way down. In the front of her shirt, a light sepia, mixed with gradients of red and pink, was an image of the Eiffel Tower stood near the left side with some Parisian buildings running across the other side, the Champs Elysees taking place in the background behind some of the buildings. In the bottom right corner was a small image of red heeled, styled shoes and a pair or pink rings. The center of the shirt with perfect cursive text that said Paris, France. Finished with black and white zebra patterns blended towards the bottom to the end of the shirt.

In all, the shirt and shorts fit perfectly against the curves of her body. She couldn't feel more proud of her comforting attire. And she couldn't wait for Adrien to see her show up and admire the design. Even though the shirt wasn't hers, the rest was created by her and designed to match along the Agreste original.

Turning to look at her cat, Tikki, lying in one of her cat hammy, the blue-eyed calico watched in comfort as her owner prepared for her mate's party.

"What do you think, Tikki? Does it look good to you?" Marinette asked her calico.

Lifting her head, Tikki gave a pleasant and agreeable response, a smile running along her muzzle; tail swaying side to side in happiness and content.

Moving away from the stand alone mirror, Marinette heads to her vanity and reaches for her hairbrush to begin styling her hair. Looking into the smaller mirror of her vanity, she gazes at her raven hair and decides on a hairstyle. Her hair grown out through the previous years, passing a little further from her shoulder, almost reaching mid shoulder blade.

Brushing her hair straight, Marinette grabs the top half of her hair and ties it up in a small ponytail. The tail end resting and nearly blending with the lower half of her hair. Grabbing her flat iron, Marinette curled the ends of her hair until they flipped up, the different layers flipping in different lengths to offer volume. Then finally, she styled her bangs to one side, using hairspray to hold everything together.

Applying a light touch of blush, soft rose eyeshadow, and clear glitter lip gloss, Marinette was finished and ready for Adrien's party.

Heading back to her chaise, Marinette placed a pair of grey socks and her black converse shoes on. Tying the laces, Marinette jumped up, giving a twirl in excitement, and headed to her desk to retrieve her gift for Adrien. Giving Tikki a pet goodbye, she headed downstairs and down to the bakery where her parents were finishing the last touches of Adrien's birthday cake.

Once the decision was announced that Adrien's birthday bash was scheduled for today, Gabriel and Monique called Tom and Sabine about making a five layered cake for Adrien. The Dupain-Cheng's happily accepted, agreeing to make other treats for other party goers. Besides, Tom and Sabine would take any opportunity to make something for their future son-in-law. It was pretty clear to both set of parents that their children were bonded to the end.

Finished with the cake, Marinette helped her parents with the pastry, holding the large box as her parents picked up the five layered beast and set in carefully inside the box. Securing it closed and tapping the ends shut, Sabine and Tom removed their aprons, both already dressed in nicer clothing for the party. Hanging up the aprons, the family of three locked up the bakery and exited through the back of the bakery's kitchen the family's car, a silver Peugeot. Placing the cake in the back of the trunk of their car, all three enter the car and drive off towards the Agreste home.

Back at the Agreste Mansion.

Adrien was standing in front of his large bathroom mirror, finishing the last minute touches before heading down to his party. Grooming his hair and styling it in his familiar, but the sides combed back more, and his bangs flipped and flowing closer. Shaving and trimming his jaw line, leaving a small stubble of blond facial hair. Though it's not thick and still early in the growth process, Adrien couldn't help but leave the new development of his growth. If he's lucky, maybe Marinette would find it attractive.

Shaved, hair styled to his liking; Adrien takes a few steps back to get a better look of himself in the mirror. Standing tall, Adrien wore a green t-shirt, similar to the color of his eyes, with three gold stripes running across his chest. A thin black jacket over top his shirt with neon green trimming and interior, smokey grey fitted jeans, and green converse with his parent's logo on the sides. And finally, Marinette's lucky charm bracelet on his left wrist.

Hearing the doorbell of the mansion ring, all the guest begin arriving signaling Adrien to head down stairs. Grabbing his phone from his desk, he places the phone in his back jean pocket and turns to his bed where Plagg is lying and staring at him. Adrien stares back at the cat with a warning glare.

Pointing a finger at his cat, "Don't get into anything, Plagg."

Plagg raises a brow, questioning the boy before laying his head down on the bed. A huff escaping the cat as he flicks his tail.

Adrien closes the door and mutters, "Damn cat."

Heading down the hallways and main stairway, Adrien comes into view of the entire entry way and side rooms where classmates and fellow models from his job begin crowding and filing in. Reaching the bottom of the steps, Adrien begins greeting everyone who's arrived.

All greeting Adrien in return, Kim gives a playful punch into his shoulder, giving him a side hug afterwards.

Max coming up next to pat Adrien on shoulder, wishing him a happy birthday. It was still weird seeing Max at the same height as him, but was a great change when playing basketball with the others at school.

Alix came forward next, giving Adrien a quick hug, wishing him happy birthday, before giving a more forceful, playful punch to his shoulder, opposite of the one Kim punched.

Following the three came Juleka and Rose, both giving Adrien a hug with Rose becoming all gidding. Nathanael and Chloe following after, offering him birthday wishes and congratulating him for reaching his alpha maturity. Thanking them, the couple head off towards the food catering table for refreshments.

Ivan and Mylene following close behind after a few minutes, giving their greetings and heading off to refreshments table.

With others trickling in, Adrien moves aside and begins roaming around for his closest friends when he hears a familiar voice.

"Hey, bro!"

Turning around, Adrien catches Nino and Alya approaching the blond with smiles. Entering a three group hug, Nino is beaming when he looks around at all the decorations, foods, and refreshments set up.

"Damn, Adrien, you're parents went all out from this party. It's insane what you all have set up. Even the DJ they hired to play in the small hall over there is actually good." Altering his features, Nino gives Adrien a glare, a playful gleam flowing within, "Though I'm hurt you didn't ask your best friend to DJ for you. My heart crumbled when I saw that a DJ was hired instead of me."

Chuckling, Adrien pats his friends shoulder, "My apologies, Nino. You know if I had any say in this, I would have most definitely hired you as the DJ. Unfortunately, my parents planned this all during my previous situation of being housed and spending majority of my time in the heat room. Though I will admit my parents did a pretty good job with this."

"I'd have to agree with you sunshine." Alya spoke up, "This is probably the most lively party of yours you've had. But I won't mark it against you since you're parents planned this one."

"Thanks, Alya." Adrien returned. "Did Marinette arrive with you two?"

He hadn't seen his love anywhere amongst the crowd in the rooms. He would have thought his lady would have arrived by now. He wanted to be near her and hold her.

Adrien lets out a frustrated whimper, Alya and Nino laughing at his behavior.

"Calm down, lover boy. Mari should be here shortly. Be patient, Adrien." Alya said as she tried to calm the blond.

Releasing a sigh, Adrien looks at Alya, "I'm sorry. I just haven't seen her in...three days? I just feel like I have Mari withdrawal."

The sound of whooping and clapping began echoing through the first floor of the mansion as Adrien, Alya, and Nino walked towards the entryway to see the commotion taking place. Reaching the entryway, all three peaked their heads up and watched as Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng entered through the front doors holding a large box. His mother and father walked forward and guided them towards a circular table standing in the middle of the foyer, right in front of the main stairway. No doubt his parents placed it there moments ago.

Walking towards the table, Tom and Sabine carefully placed the large box on the round table. Cutting the edges of the box where the tape resided, the couple pulled apart the sides of the box to reveal the five layered birthday cake. All the party goers were in awe at the intriquent and carefully crafted design of the cake. Adrien himself was blown away at the cake, still amazed by the steady hands of the bakers. People took out there phones to take photos of the intriquent cake.

"Do you like it, minou? They worked really hard on it."

Hearing the familiar voice from behind, Adrien spun around and came face to face with the love of his life. However, he wasn't prepared for the gorgeousness that is his lady in the breathtaking spunky attire that she wore. The shirt being recognized from his parents next line and her red shorts hugging her hips and lower thighs wonderfully. But what caught his breath was the way her hair was styled. Beautifully framed around her face, and curled at the ends, the little amount of makeup breaking out her features further.

The entire image of Marinette standing before him brought back those distracting, enchanting, lovely photoshoot pictures.

OH. FUCK.

Gods, his omega was going to kill him.

Her giggling broke Adrien out of his hormone induced brain to find her smiling up at him, her cheeks tinted in a soft pink. Wait. Did she know what he was just imagining?!

"Do you like it?" Marinette asked, taking a hand and flattening her shirt. "I specifically designed this around the shirt." She looks up and moves closer to Adrien, resting her left hand on his chest. The heat of her touch could be felt through his clothing and it felt wonderful. "I wanted to make sure I impressed _my_ alpha."

Adrien's green eyes bugged out a bit. Was he hearing things correctly? Did his omega just call him hers?!

Taking everything in, he watches Marinette slightly lean back, biting her lip in that adorable fashion that always drew him in and glancing towards her lips. Witnessing her saying he was her alpha ignited a spark of desire, possession, and relief. All the stress he built on himself had finally dissipate. A long waited breath leaving Adrien.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Adrien pulls Marinette towards him until she was flat against his chest. Eliciting a giggle from Marinette, she leans against him without hesitation and rests her head against her alpha's chest. Neither of them thought they'd break away from waiting til they were both eighteen to wait to grow more physical. But, if they were being true to themselves, they were thrilled to have broken that promise.

Both desired the closer physical contact. Whether it was for instinctual purposes or relationship purposes, Adrien and Marinette would gladly take the new bond as is. And to think, all it took to push the contact and relationship (one they will have to talk about) further was an unexpected early presentation cycle and the self confidence of a photoshoot for a mate.

"Your alpha, huh?" Adrien asked, looking down at Marinette.

Pushing her head up, leaning her chin in his chest, she gazed at Adrien, looking into those gorgeous emerald green eyes of his and simply smiled warmly back at him. "I figured since you keep referring me as _your_ omega, I should return the favor and begin referring you as _my_ alpha. I thought it only be fitting that we called each other ours."

Suddenly feeling sheepish, she asks, "Is that alright with you, Adrien? I didn't stop to consider to ask your feelings on this."

Adrien's heart burst further with affection for this amazing young woman in his arms. She didn't have to worry about him feeling anything against this new development into their new bond, this new, dare he say it, relationship. He's waited for so long to claim her as his own and he's not gonna risk losing her now.

"I've waited four years to call you mine." Returning the smile, "As long as you'll have me as your alpha."

Standing on her toes, Marinette leans up to rest her forehead against Adrien's, him leaning down to accommodate the height difference.

"Yes." Marinette replied.

Leaning away from from Adrien, Marinette unwrapped herself from his arms and handed him her gift for his birthday. "Happy birthday, minou."

Taking the gift from her hands, Adrien pulled the ribbon wrapped around the decorative box, tossing the ribbon to the nearest side of the room, and opened the lid. What he saw inside pulled him into awe and warmth to burst into his chest yet again. He recalls all the gifts his parents had ever given him through his entire childhood growing up, but he couldn't recall the last time he ever received a handmade gift.

People may question how he would know this gift was handmade, but if there was anything he knew about Marinette, and he knew a lot, was that she always created handmade gifts. So when he saw two handmade knitted scarfs in the box, he was breathless. Even without touching them, Adrien could see how comfortably soft the fabric was and no doubt how warm they would be upon wearing them.

Slipping the top of the lid underneath the bottom of the box, Adrien reached in to pull one of the scarfs out, rubbing his thumb along the fabric and knitted patterns, completely admiring the craftsmanship and dedication stitched into this gift. It felt incredibly soft to the touch, almost like he was running his fingers against silk. The creativity in this family never cease to amaze him.

"These are incredible, Mari." Marinette watched the sincerity in his eyes as they gleamed in adoration. And Adrien indeed was worshipping these scarfs. A Marinette original. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. I wasn't sure about colors at first, but I thought blue would look rather charming on you, especially with your eyes during certain seasons or whenever it got cold. I also thought green would look gorgeous on you as well, since it would really go along with your eyes. So I decided to do both to save trouble. Figured you could wear whichever you preferred or whichever goes along with a certain outfit of yours."

Wrapping his arms around Marinette again, Adrien draws her in and nuzzles his head against hers, leaning to to leave a kiss against her temple. A small tingle shooting throughout both their bodies from the contact.

"Alright everyone! Let's get this party in motion!" Shouted Mme. Agreste.

Finding Nathalie, Adrien asked her to place Marinette's gift up in his bedroom for safe keeping. He didn't want to risk losing her gift amongst the others or risk someone stealing them.

Thanking Nathalie, Adrien reached for Marinette's hand and walked her across the foyer to the other side of the house, opposite of the food and refreshments side. Making their way to the right side of the house, Adrien and Marinette arrived to the dance room.

Others were already dancing amongst each other, stepping to the bass of the beat from the music. The DJ dancing at his spot near the mixing soundboard as lights danced and glowed along with the bands being played. The current song featuring Adrien and Marinette's favorite, Jagged Stone.

Stepping onto the dance floor, Adrien positioned Marinette in front of him, both facing each other as they begin dancing and swinging to the music. The beat moving their bodies as everyone attempts to match the tempo.

Grasping Marinette's hand, Adrien twirls her around and spins her away and pulls her back in. Both falling in sync with each other and matching step for step. Following and repeating the same motions and movements.

As rock and pop instrumentals blend to a slow musical beat for the first slow dance, Adrien and Marinette moved in sync, as her arms wrapped around his shoulders, his wrapped around her waist. Pulling her closer, Marinette rest her head against his chest a second time today. The current moment being shared between them becoming one of their favorite memories. Yes, they've danced previously in the past, but to them, this is the first time officially bonded and within the realms of a relationship.

For Adrien this day couldn't get any better.

As the slow song switched to a more upbeat song, Adrien and Marinette leaned back from each other. Small streams a sweat beginning to gather along their foreheads from the heat encased in the room from the amount of bodies scattered along the dance floor.

"Would you like a drink, my lady?"

"Yes, please."

Agreeing on a refreshment, Marinette informed Adrien that she'll step aside by the wall on the right side of the dance floor. Waiting for his return with the drinks. Nodding, Adrien exits the dance area and heads to the other side of the foyer to retrieve their beverages.

For Marinette, she found an empty space along the right wall of the dance floor, gazing out to the floor and watching others continue dancing amongst the music.

Following some of the dancers, she managed to find Alya and Nino amongst the other dance goers. Dancing and swinging freely with one another as the duo swerved along the other dancers like professional dancers; in complete flow and in sync like water running through various rocks along a stream.

Watching her two friends dance gave her happiness. She was happy for those two as they were always in sync. The two of them always there for the other, always supporting one another and their dreams. She couldn't wait herself to finally begin a life with her bonded mate. To have the happiness as a whole from both halves like Alya and Nino do, as well as Chloe and Nathanael.

Caught in her own thoughts of the hopeful future for her and Adrien, Marinette failed to sense the unpleasant presence of another body standing beside her.

The pheromones and energy growing heavy, it was enough to snap Marinette out of her reverie and twist her head over her shoulder to greet the other person standing beside her.

Standing beside her stood another young man, though based on the physical features, she was able to pick that this guest was older, if anything him at least two years older than Adrien. Though, she did not recognize this young man. Nothing about him offered a sense of recognition.

Marinette will acknowledge and agree that this young man was indeed attractive, pleasant features along his face. Light brown hair, styled with strands slightly spiked but with softness rather than hardness, probably held by a medium textured hair paste. Eyes coated with hazel, almost like honey itself was trapped within when striked by the right angle of light.

His physical body presenting muscular in every way. Nicely toned chest, small ab details seen from his smokey grey muscle shirt, arms built to perfect that common jock appearance. Overall, this young man screamed alpha.

Even with everything about this young man appeared attractive and perfect, nothing stood out more than the overall aura of this alpha that made Marinette feel uncomfortable and on defense.

Maybe it was due to her bond with Adrien and her complete devotion to him, but her instincts never strayed her the wrong way when an un-tameness sort of energy approaches and swerves around her.

Marinette watches as the man leans against the wall on his side, leaning in closely towards her.

"Hello, beautiful." The stranger introduced, a slight hungry growl mixed within.

The simple greeting set alarms ranging within Marinette's body. All sense of discomfort flowing around her as her instincts send brain signals to move away from this alpha. To leave this spot and search for the safety of her alpha.

As Marinette attempted to lean away from the wall and walk around the alpha, she was halted in her steps as the alpha stood in front of her and leaned into her space, his arms falling along her sides against the wall, trapping her in a small cage. Her omega senses increasing with the threat of this presence in front of her.

"Let me go." Marinette demanded, a small snarl escaping as she glared into the young man's eyes.

"Come now. Why the rush. Don't you want an alpha to be claimed by." The alpha lent further until he was face to face with Marinette. "I can give you all that your heart desires. I can even make it a wild ride and fun in the bedroom."

The grin that he gave was nothing but predatorial. Nothing came good from an alpha who bared an aura like the one he's giving. And that grin all but sent shivers down her body, and the young man took that reaction in a completely different way.

As the alpha did seconds ago, he moved closer, until he pushed himself against her body. Her's stuck between his and the wall, nowhere to move or go.

The last thing she expected was his head leaning against the space of her neck, the touch his nose running along the structure of her neck. Her body electrifying from the discomfort and assault. It was all wrong; everything about this man and his actions against her was assault and she wouldn't stand by this.

Throwing all the strength she possessed as her current omega form, she shoved the alpha's arms away and shoved the man's face away from her neck. However, her actions were for naught, as the alpha grasped her wrist and slammed them against the wall, pinning her body between his and the wall.

He snarled at Marinette, anger and amusement seeping off the alpha. Looking up, she could see the alpha's eyes bare gold, canines elongated as he bared his teeth at her. His grip tightened around her wrist. All she could do was snarl back, her own canines elongating, her eyes shifting to a light white-silver.

"My, my, we have ourselves a fighter." He chuckled as he gave Marinette's wrist a squeeze. Pain beginning to tingle along her skin. "I'll make sure to break you from that. Can't have that running through your mind and body. I need you as the submissive type."

He moved her arms above her head, freeing one of his hands. Taking the free hand, he ran his fingers along the bare skin of her legs. The unwanted touch sending wrongness throughout her body. He wasn't meant to touch her. She wasn't his to touch, he wasn't meant anything when it came to her body. The only person who had the right and privilege to touch her body was her alpha. Her Adrien. And she'd be damn that anyone else touch her.

"Get your hands off me!" Marinette snarled out. Her shouts falling short from the overbearing music overhead. She knew her strength wasn't an equal match against him. She wasn't in her maturity stage yet, but damn it she wished above anything that she hit her maturity age. That way it would have been an even playing field. But until then, she was vulnerable to him.

"I'll release you once I claim you."

"I've already been claimed asshole."

The alpha jackass had the audacity to laugh in her face.

"Even if you were, my dear. The markless skin of your neck says otherwise. And as long as an omega has a bareless, markless neck, she's all fair game. And you're too gorgeous to escape."

Her eyes widened when the facts displayed in her head. He was one of those alphas. He was one of those that felt privileged; felt that he could enforce any being below an alpha rank. This asshole where amongst the few who believed an omega is free for all as long as they bared markless on the neck, be damned if they had a destined or current relationship. If they desired an omega they had their sights on, and they were unclaimed, they were up for bid in their eyes.

To them, omegas where nothing but to cater to the alpha needs. Anything from catering their food, cleaning, and any sexual cravings and activities that the alpha desired. In their eyes, an omega was nothing but to please and cater to their every whim.

Unfortunately, some unlucky souls of an omega or even a beta who captures the radar of one of these alphas, are broken until they become the submissive partner.

She was not going to end up like those broken souls, not while she has a chance or say about it.

"Don't worry, I'll make it quick." His grin displayed his canines as she shut her eyes, praying for any miracle as she felt him lean closer.

But as soon as she felt him lean towards her, the weight and grip on her wrist vanished. A breeze brushing against her, a loud bang echoed throughout the entire dance room causing her eyes to snap open.

And standing in front of her was the miracle she dearly hoped for.

Entering the other side of the of the foyer, Adrien walked towards the refreshment table and grabbed two plastic cups. Waiting patiently, he filled the two cups with ice from the ice bowl and filled the cups with fruit juice mix.

Weaving around the other party goers, dodging some of the large groups and fellow Agreste employees, Adrien crossed the foyer and re-entered the dance floor, glancing over to the far side of the wall for Marinette, only to come face to face with an unpleasant site.

Standing before him, across the wall, Adrien watched as young man, an alpha based off his pose structure, pressed himself against his omega, _his princess_. And worse, he saw the disgrace of a man and alpha as he touched her without her consent. He dared touch her against her will.

Seeing the alpha raise his lady's arms above her head, taking his free hand and running along her bare legs set Adrien off. If there was one thing to piss him off more, it was another alpha, an unwanted one, touching _his_ omega. Anger and rage began running though his body, his green eyes switching to a fiery gold as he glared at the alpha.

When the alpha grinned at Marinette and bared his teeth, leaning towards her to mark her, everything inside Adrien snapped. Instincts taking over as his canines elongated, dropping the drinks, and running to his omega's aid.

Running at top speed, Adrien reached the two in a few strides. Gripping at the alpha's shirt, Adrien honed all his alpha strength and flung him off Marinette, throwing the alpha across a few feet into one of the sound systems. The dance room falling into complete silence as all the guests halt in their movement and snap their attention towards the ruckus taking place near the entrance of the room.

For some of the party goers, manly friends of the two in the midst of the ruckus, all eyes were on the three. Alya, Nino, Chloe and Nathanael being one of the top few who were stunned and startled at what was taking place before them. Though out of the four, Chloe and Nathanael were able to figure out what was occuring based on the aura and mood taking hold amongst Adrien, Marinette, and the other alpha.

With all eyes on Adrien and the other alpha, none of the surroundings Adrien paid attention too. His focus was purely on the alpha in front of him. An alpha he had the displeasure of working with at his parents company.

Markus Blanceux. A fellow model at Agreste company. A fellow model and alpha with a disrespectful behavior and attitude amongst his fellow peers.

"Agreste." Markus snarled, "She's mine."

A growl escapes through Adrien's clenched teeth as he launched himself at Markus, slamming him against the marble flooring as both alphas began brawling against one another.

Both males snarling, each letting out a loud roar of rage. Tumbling and throwing each other across the space of the room that was given to them from the other guests. None wanting to speak up, fearing to intervene whatsoever.

The audience gathered stood speechless and in awe as they watch two alphas battle against each other. Amazed by the strength from Adrien as he landed fist after fist into Markus's jaw and nose. A loud snap and a pained growl coming from Markus, his nose broken from one of Adrien's punches.

However, Adrien hadn't escaped any injury either. Markus managed to land a few punches at Adrien's face, landing the Agreste's jaw, nose, and eye. Resulting the Areste model with a busted lip and bloody nose.

Falling on his back, Adrien blocks another punch from Markus when he uses his feet to kick the alpha back, launching him against the marble flooring.

Before Markus could attack again, strong, bulk arms encased the young man as he turns to find the Agreste's bodyguard holding him back. A glare engraving into the model. From behind, Gabriel, Monique, along with Tom and Sabine come from behind. Hearing the noise and chaos coming from the room, the parents rushed in with the bodyguard rushing into duty.

Approaching the teens, Gabriel looks upon the situation and shoots a glare at Markus. Very familiar with the model from his and his wife's company.

"Remove this man from my home. Keep him outside as I would like a word with him." Gabriel demanded, his alpha voice seething through as he watched, with pride and pleasure, that Markus wilted at his employer's glare.

Turning back at Adrien, he saw the blood from his busted lip and nose. "Are you alright, Adrien?"

"I'll be fine..for now anyways." Came Adrien's reply.

Lips thinning, Gabriel turned to Marinette, her body still stunned from the event. A inkling of a feeling of what occurred based on the scene.

"Marinette, will take Adrien up to his room and treat his wounds, please." Gabriel asked.

Without any hesitation, Marinette removed herself from the wall and rushed to Adrien's side. Helping him up to his feet as she walked beside him and headed up the main stairway towards his bedroom. Leaving the guests in silence from what occured, they're friends worried about Adrien and Marinette.

Once the two were out of sight, Gabriel and Monique requested the music continue and the guest mingle until Adrien and Marinette were able to return.

Up in Adrien's room, Marinette set him on his bed as she ran into his bathroom to retrieve his first aid kit. Knowing where exactly the box was, Marinette returned with the kit in hand.

Sitting beside Adrien, Marinette handed the blond a cloth to hold against his nose, while she removed a disinfectant wipe and began wiping away the blood around his cut lip.

Feeling the comforting silence, Adrien placed his left hand on Marinette's knee, rubbing his thumb in circular motions along the joint. The touch from Adrien felt soothing and welcomed for Marinette. The contact from him felt safe and protected.

"Thank you, Adrien." Adrien turned his head to look at his lady, her movements to cleaning his lip stopping as she returned his gaze. "Thank you for saving me."

Adrien gave her a smile full of warmth, "I will always be there for you, Mari. I will never let anyone harm you as long as I live." He reaches for her left hand and brings it forwards towards his lips, leaving a kiss against her knuckles.

Both chest warming from the contact, Marinette leans forwards, removing her hand from his grip and places it along his cheek; her body leaning in as she presses her lips against his, igniting their first kiss. Adrien lent into the touch. Wrapping an arm around Marinette as he embraced her against his body.

Breaking the kiss, they rest their foreheads against each other, both gazing lovely into each other's eyes.

"Happy birthday, Adrien. I love you." She said as her lips brushed against his.

"I love you too, my lady." Adrien returns before capturing her lips for a second kiss.


	5. MINE

Breaking apart, the couple rested their foreheads together as they calmed down from the passionate dance of their lips. Even though it was their second kiss within the past ten minutes, the kiss projected everything that they felt for each other. Never once had Marinette and Adrien expected a kiss to relay all the emotions that they wanted to tell their partner.

Brushing his nose against Marinette's, nuzzling their heads together, Adrien hums in content, their breaths mingling as they remain in each other's space.

"I'm so glad we didn't wait any longer." He softly spoke against her. "I honestly couldn't wait any longer to be with you. The past few weeks were maddening every moment I was with you and couldn't do more than the constant cuddles and pets."

A soft chuckle and hum fills the air in response. She couldn't agree more with her blond mate. A shiver brushed down her spine and another internal mention of calling Adrien her mate. She wonders if the satisfaction of calling Adrien her mate will ever decease.

Leaning in and snuggling against the warmth of his firm chest, Marinette let the silence of their surroundings sooth the moment. Adrien's bedroom, though large, felt secure. The evening sunset reaching the top of the Parisian rooftops, the sky aglow of reds, oranges, and yellows.

The bedroom dimmed in darkness except for the desk light beside Adrien's bed. A heavy contrast between interior and exterior, the rays of the setting sun casting a halo along the couple. Eyes etching into the others, basking in the romantic atmosphere that hovered over the young Agreste's room. The tempo of their breaths and chest movements creating a lull from the previous incident. The ache of the unwanted touches from that alpha finally depleting along her skin and nerves.

Even now, the spark of anger from Adrien just now depleting from his protectiveness and fight against Markus. The thought of the man and his intentions still lingered within her thoughts. Hopefully seeing Gabriel's reaction towards the model meant that Markus will think twice before he acts out of line.

As if Adrien could hear the uneasiness of her thoughts, he pulled her closer, something Marinette didn't think possible with how close they already were, and wrapped his arms around her back and hips. Cocooning her smaller frame, she becomes engulfed by Adrien's larger frame.

With how much Marinette would love to remain in the arms of her mate, she knew this couldn't

last long. They couldn't remain in his bedroom for the rest of the evening, no matter how much she wishes against it. Pushing herself up from Adrien's embrace, she looks up at him until her sapphire eyes capture his.

"We better finish cleaning your wound before we head back downstairs." She mentioned softly.

His hold tightening, Adrien lays his head a top of hers, "Do we have to? I rather like the position we're currently in at the moment."

Chuckling, Marinette begins to weave herself out of his embrace. "I wish we could, minou. But we're celebrating your birthday and we shouldn't let all the guest remain without your presence."

"Fine," Adrien grumbled as he sat up straighter to allow his girlfriend to attend his split lip.

Grabbing a few new disinfecting wipes, Marinette returned to her previous ministrations of attending to Adrien's split lip. Wiping away the blood that covered his lower lip and small streams down his chin. For a fight that he went through against another alpha, an older alpha than himself, it was an impressive fight to see Adrien equal against his opponent.

"Alright, that should do." Marinette finished cleaning the blood along his chin and lip. The cut still visible but thankfully no longer bleeding.

Doing a quick search for other cuts, Adrien was officially cleaned up and both picked up the mess, tossing out the used wipes and returning the first aid back underneath Adrien's bathroom sink.

Twining their fingers together, the couple exit the bedroom and walk down the hallway, descending the main staircase towards the lower first level where the party could still be heard taking place. Rounding the corner, both Marinette and Adrien's parents approached them.

Sabine and Tom standing beside their daughter, her mother's hands caressing her cheeks as she eyed for any marks and wounds.

"Are you alright, sweetie? That alpha didn't hurt you, did he?" Marinette heard the worry in her mother's voice, but easily caught the anger and soft growl when she mentioned the other alpha.

Placing her free hand on her mother's hand holding her cheek, she gave Sabine an earnest response, "I'm fine, maman. If it weren't for Adrien, I'm sure the event would have turned differently. Besides, if he did bite me I know I have my parents, along with Adrien and his parents, we would have taken care of it. I'm just glad it didn't turn out that way."

Marinette offered her parents a smile, glad to have protective and caring parents. She knew her parents, along with the Agrestes would have done everything to make sure that alpha would receive the proper punishment. And she knew for a fact that the alpha would receive proper punishment. Even though he hadn't marked her, he's still gonna receive a decent punishment.

Alphas like him seem to forget how society frowns upon those that treat omegas like property. It's one of the few things all learn about the rules of society. When it came to omegas, they were to be treated like queens, and if they were males, like kings.

It was the omegas nature and pride to nurture and protect loved ones. Though the alphas may be known for their strengths, an omega is on equal terms. Strength is not determined by brawns in most cases, but by brains in the situation. However, like the incident earlier this evening, it was a case of brawns. Adrien himself displayed it, but unlike his opponent, Adrien also had brains and knew for a fact what he was battling for. For alphas and omegas, that protectiveness has no bounds.

For society, it was rather surprising for Marinette growing up to see how much omegas were cherished. The power of their nurturing and care tend to draw those nearby, but most of all, it's the trust. As alphas tend to be the warriors, omegas tend to take the pride as leaders in times of needs. Lead those to safety and heal if needed. Though when combined, alphas and omegas together make an unbelievable team.

To think that this alpha believed he could overpower her was down right foolish. She'd never been one to give in or submit; one he learned during their struggle. She's a fighter and she wouldn't give up without a fight. If she learned anything from this incident, Marinette knew she always had Adrien by her side when she needed him most. Because of him, Marinette knew Adrien was a warrior, an alpha that's duty was her alone, and that he'd always be there to protect her whether he knew it or not.

Adrien stood next to her, returning to her side and weavering his left arm around Marinette's waist. The thought of being away, even a few inches apart made him feel antsy. After the incident, he wanted nothing but to remain close to her.

From behind, his father approaches and lays a hand on his shoulder, squeezing in a comforting way. "I'm glad Adrien was there at the right opportune moment. We're all glad that you're uninjured." He releases his son's shoulder. "I assure you I will be speaking with young, Monsieur Blanceux coming Monday."

Moving his gaze from their children, Gabriel turned to Marinette's parents. "Would you two like to place charges on Monsieur Blanceux for assault? Emilie and I would be glad to assist you."

Sabine and Tom look at one another, conveying in a silent discussion that only they could understand. After a minute or so discussing with eye gestures, Tom and Sabine returned their gaze towards Gabriel and Emilie.

Sabine taking the lead to responding, "If it isn't much trouble, we would appreciate the assistance with the charges." She glances at Marinette. "I know it'll require some statements on you two's part, but we'll discuss this another time when there's not a lot of people here."

Adrien and Marinette both nod in agreement.

"Alight, why don't you two head back. It is your birthday celebration after all." The parents gave the two teens a wink.

Of course they couldn't hide their new affections and closeness to their parents. Besides, it's not like they were hiding it or anything. Why hide something so great?

Thanking their parents, Adrien and Marinette made their way back towards the dance floor where the party was indeed resuming.

After entering the room, the two were caught by Alya, Nino, Chloe, and Nathanael. The other two couples walking their way towards the two. Knowing there was another discussion in way, Adrien and Marinette moved towards the nearest wall for as much privacy as they could achieve.

Once reaching the same area, Chloe and Alya fasten their steps and both girls wrapped their arms around the raven haired omega. The petite omega giggled from her two friends gripping hug.

While the two girls hug Marinette, Nino and Nathanael step forward towards Adrien and give him a pat on the back.

"You doing alright, man?" Nathanael spoke up first, "That was one hell of a brawl."

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a few scratches so nothing major." Adrien shrugged. The injuries weren't his focus, considering he barely had much. His mind was more focused on the actual event itself. Even though their parents plan on filing assault on the alpha, Adrien still had the urge to go after the man.

"Dude. Nothing major?" Adrien looked at Nino and Nathanael as if he grew a second head. "Bro, you full on tackled him like you were an American football player."

Adrien could only shrug. He honestly couldn't explain it. The moment he saw Markus touching and pressing himself against Marinette, it became a haze. Sure he remembered the entire event but it was like tunnel vision and all his focus was the opposing alpha.

"I truly wish i could explain it." He looked at his two friends. "I just snapped the moment I saw Markus lean into Mari and attempting to mark her. All I could think was protect and fight." The next sentence caused a blush on his cheeks, "Besides, she's my omega. I wasn't going to let an unwanted alpha, man or woman, push themselves onto her. Mari's mine to protect."

Nino shakes his head, his entire expression radiating amazement and awe.

"You know, Adrien. I don't think I've ever seen someone your age, and as an alpha, take on an older alpha like you did. I would have never expected a recently matured alpha could take on an older one. You might just be the craziest and strongest alpha in out class right now." Nino slaps his hand on Nath's shoulder, waiting for the red haired omega to acknowledge in agreement. "Right, Nath?"

Nathanael looks at Nino as if he were the crazy one. Of all things to agree with, Nino must have had a beverage or two spiked because the beta must have forgotten who was all within their friend group.

Poking at the silence, Nino raised a questioning brow as he stared at Nathanael. "Nath, you agree right? My man, Adrien is the toughest right?"

"No offense, Nino, but no. Not saying Adrien isn't strong and all, but you clearly have forgotten who my mate is. If there is any crazy and strong alpha in our class, it's my queen, Chloe."

Nino releases his hand from Nathanael's shoulder and turns to him fully, not fully believing the omega.

"No way, man. Never once have I seen Chloe protect you or anyone like the manner Adrien did this evening."

"You haven't seen her in action. Outside from school, I have seen Chloe be absolutely terrifying and it only happens when I've been in trouble. Not saying I can't handle myself of course, but there was an instance where the two of us attended one of her father's events and a couple elite teens our age were bad mouthing me and where I can from. Chloe literally took all three and tackled them until they fell into submission. The fire in her eyes were mesmerizing and fucking incredible to witness."

Remembering the moment of that night caused a redden hue along Nathanael's cheek.

"It was honestly one of the most attractive and sexiest things I have ever witnessed from my girl, Chloe. The way her voice held strong and her body standing high in confidence sent my heart beating erratically in want and desire. So yea, sorry, Nino, but Adrien and no other alpha beats my queen."

Feeling an impression on his shoulders and back, Nathanael turns his head to find Chloe's head resting on his left shoulder and meeting his stare. Wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, Chloe greets her boyfriend with a smile and a gleam twinkling in her eyes. Giving his waist a squeeze, Nathanael smiles with the presence of having his alpha beside him.

"Hello beautiful." Nathanael chuckles, watching as Chloe moves around him to lean against his side, resting her head on his chest, looking up at him.

"So, you think that night seeing my alpha side was the most attractive and sexiest thing you've ever seen, red?" Humming, she leans closer, pushing up on her toes and leaves a kiss on his cheek. "Then maybe I should show more of my alpha side then, huh?"

Watching Nathanael's face switch to a shade of red close to that color of his hair made their small little group laugh at the exchange between the couple. Having the small moment helped ease some of the tension between some of the members, mainly Adrien. Seeing his childhood friend in the moment happy and bonded with her mate helped ease everything that's been taking place recently.

Giving her boyfriend a kiss, Chloe turns to Marinette, now embraced by Nathanael. "So, what happened back there? What caused you and Markus in an alpha brawl?"

The small group silenced down as they all huddled closer together to prevent speaking loud. Last thing they wanted was unwanted attention.

"Yea, guys, what happened?" Alya asked right after, turning to Marinette. "Girl, you looked scared when all of us saw you."

Huddling closer to Adrien, her boyfriend responded by wrapping his arm around her shoulder and holding her close.

Gripping part of his shirt, Marinette leaned against his chest. "To be honest, I still don't how I felt. I'm not sure if it was full on fear but I was shocked. I think the shock was more from having Adrien throw Markus off me. Though I was more angered and disgusted before Adrien arrived to my rescue. You guys didn't see it, but Markus tried to claim me by force."

The others growled their responses with shock and anger.

"That jackass. Do I need to send my father after him? I swear I will make sure he regrets it." Chloe shouted, her anger equivalent to Adrien's from earlier. Marinette wonders if it's an alpha trait.

Smiling, Marinette reassures her friends.

"I promise, all is fine. Our parents are currently handling the charges against Markus. I think the alpha now knows not to mess with this omega. I don't think he expected this omega to be with a high ranking alpha family."

Everyone laughed at the thought, except for Chloe, though she had a small smile on her lips. One that had not gone unnoticed by the others.

"You okay, Chlo?" Alya asked as Chloe typically would find these moments the most amusing.

"Marinette." The mentioned omega gives her focus to the blonde alpha. "Promise me that you'll be careful from here on out? I know it's not always common for everyone to stumble upon a rogue alpha, but I need you to be careful." Chloe looks at her childhood friend. "Adrien, I need you to keep an eye on her whenever you two head out somewhere alone. I know for a fact you

don't experience a lot of rogues yourself, but you two need to be careful. People like Markus don't give up easily."

Chloe took a breather before continuing.

"As much as I want to believe that you won't have anything to deal with after tonight, I have to be realistic and offer you two to be careful. If not the chance of being attacked again, be prepared to have paparazzi knocking at your door. With what happened tonight, I don't think you two will have as private a life you hope to have anytime soon."

Warmth filled Marinette's chest. Knowing she was blessed with good people and ones willing to go out of their way to ensure her safety was heartwarming.

"Thank you, Chloe. I appreciate that. I'll make sure myself and Adrien will take some precautions and focus on our surroundings from now on."

"Good." Chloe smiled proudly, only to be ruined by embarrassment from her boyfriend.

"She's gonna make one hell of a mother one day." Nathanael mentioned cheekly.

The evening kicked back up with the group watching as Chloe chased after Nathanael along the dance floor.

This will definitely be a party to remember.

3 weeks later.

At the Dupain-Cheng's residence, Tom and Sabine were settled down in the bakery on the lower level starting baked goods for the Saturday morning rush of customers.

Above in the house, Marinette and Adrien were nestled up in Marinette's bedroom. Relaxing in the sanctuary of the warmth of the sweet smells of baked goods; the alpha and omega were sprawled along Marinette's lofted bed. Covers and sheets messed within tangled limbs, the couple looked like a picture of homely peace.

Each laying along their sides, each were huddled against one another. Marinette laying against Adrien's chest, cradled Adrien's right arm as a form of a pillow. The warmth of his skin soothing and cooling at once making it overall pleasant for cushion. A small stream of drool running along the corner of her lips and drizzling down his arm would make Adrien bask in his lady's presence.

As for Adrien, he used the comfort of Marinette's shoulder and upper back as his makeshift pillow. His left arm making it's home around his lady's waist as he holds her close in a semi protectiveness. Their bodies clinging together as their lower limbs tangled between each others along with the bed sheets.

They slept in peace through the early morning until Tikki decided it was time for the lovers to get up. Plus, the calico was hungry and what better way to wake up her owner than stalk the prey.

Jumping up the steps to the lofted bed, Tikki stalks across the lofted platform towards her owner and co-owner. Quietly and stealthily, the calico moves towards the pillows where she sees a

glimpse of the couple's heads. Eyes dilating, Tikki's body bends back, muscles moving and twitching. Like a spring being stretched and let loose, Tikki jumps and pounces on Marinette and Adrien's head startling the two awake from a dead sleep.

Feeling the jolt of pressure falling on her face, Marinette screams as she jumps up. Adrien following behind with a shout as both breath heavily and watch as Tikki jumps down at the end of the bed and meows at them.

"Damn it, Tikki!" Shouted, Marinette, running her hands through her hair as she regulates her heartbeat. "You know I hate when you do that."

Tikki smiles and simply responds with another meow before jumping down to the floor.

Mumbling under her breath, Marinette looks over to see Adrien sitting up as well. Smiling, Marinette places a kiss against her lover's lips. "Go ahead a lay back down minou. I need to feed Tikki and I'll be back up."

Not arguing, Adrien drops back down against the bed and snuggled against the pillow as he gave a contented hum. Giggling, Marinette untangles herself from their tangled legs and stands up from the bed and heads down the stairs to the lower level of her bedroom where Tikki waits patiently for her owner.

Grabbing Tikki's empty cat bowl, Marinette grabs the plastic bin with her calico's food and pours some in the bowl. Tikki sitting patiently as she licks her lips in hunger.

Placing the bowl on the floor, Tikki strides over and begins eating her breakfast as Marinette cleans up and heads back up to her lofted bed.

Reaching the top, Adrien moves on his back and gazes over at his approaching girlfriend. Opening his arms wide in invitation, Marinette moves towards the bed and jumps in and a top of her boyfriend. Said boyfriend giving off a grunt from the impact. Getting under the sheets, she cuddled against his chest and he wrapped his arms around his lady.

Humming in content, Marinette wraps her arms around his waist. "So warm."

Chuckling, Adrien holds her close and hums into her raven hair with a smile. Breathing in her scent, he becomes introduce to a new fragrance. Nothing he had come across before. It felt soothing, like a mid summer breeze in an early afternoon. The scent of cherry blossom wavered and suddenly disappeared. Internally, he whimpered at the lost smell. It was rejuvenating. It must have been a new shampoo Marinette was trying out.

"Well, my lovebug. Since we are awake, did your parents happen to tell you about the good news on the trail against Markus?

"No. I think it slipped their minds with getting the bakery ready since they closed it during the trail. To be honest, it slipped my mind too. It was rather exhausting dealing with that man in court."

Adrien could understand as he watched his omega mumble beneath her breath as she clung tighter around his body. The trail wasn't as simple of going in and out like he had hoped.

Friday.

The Dupain-Chengs and the Agrestes arrived at the courthouse, one suggested by Gabriel Agreste himself. Arriving at the front doors of the courthouse, the trail was set for 10:00 am. Looking down at his watch, Gabriel read 9:45 am.

"We better head in and take out seats. You all will sit in the front row while Emilie and I handle the trail with our lawyers. Monsieur Blanceux will be receiving quite an awakening when it comes to messing with our bylaws in society." Checking his watch again, Gabriel ushered his large family inside the courthouse. "Come, let's make our way inside."

Taking the lead, Gabriel talks amongst Emilie and Natalie as they head down the hallway towards the courtroom.

Walking through the doors, the Dupain-Cheng's, Adrien, and Natalie take their seats in the front row as Gabriel and Emilie cross the small pathway towards the front. They took their seats at the table where their lawyer awaited them.

"Thank you for taking on our case, Maurice." Greeted Gabriel.

Greeting Monsieur and Madame Agreste, Maurice simply smiled. "It's always a pleasure Gabriel. You know you and Emilie are my favorite clients. It's always an honor to represent your family."

"Is everything prepared for the trail, Maurice?" Emilie asked beside Gabriel.

Reaching down beside him, Maurice opened his briefcase and pulled out a large, thick folder. Placing it on the table, the older man gave the couple a grin. "Everything from my investigation and statements with the victims, along with your son and Mlle. Dupain-Cheng are all in order. If everything plays out like I'm expecting it to, we won't need your son or Mlle. Dupain-Cheng to head on the stand to talk. Plus, during my investigation I managed to find video footage of not only M. Blanceux harassing his female co-workers at Agreste, but even a phone video footage from the fight at your home."

That last sentence caught Gabriel and Emilie by surprised.

"There was evidence from the party captured?" Asked Gabriel.

Their lawyer gave a curt nod and gave them his confirmation. However, before he could continue their hushed conversation, the doors to courtroom opened harshly as all in the room gazed over towards the entrance of the room.

Entering the room with an aggressive aura, Markus Blanceux stood slightly slouched as he made his way towards the front, his lawyer trailing behind until they reached their table and took a seat.

Upon sitting, Markus turned and looked over towards the bleachers and made eye contact with Adrien and Mari. Markus took the liberty to snarl at the young Agreste only to earn a glare and snarl in return. The whole situation irked the man beyond his tempted limits. Yet, when he made contact with M. and Mme. Agreste, his rage jolted and shrunk the moment he met the cold and death glare of one of the most power couples in Europe. With an audible gulp, Markus turned in his seat as they all awaited the judge to enter.

A wait that that did not take long.

The moment the judge took her seat, the aura of the high ranking omega took hold over the courtroom. A judge known for her fairness and strength that stood out from her fellow colleagues in law. Judge Ann Yun Xing.

The trail started out well. Maurice explaining his clients issues and the sexual harassment of M. Blancuex, to the incident of the young Agreste's birthday, and his attempt to forcing himself on Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. The issue rising to arguments as Markus and his lawyer countered the

claims, leading a shouting match and another attempted brawl between Markus and Adrien.

Setting the room in order, Judge Yun Xing asked Adrien to exit the room to gain calmness, being escorted out by his girlfriend.

After forty-five minutes and hearing both sides, Judge Yun Xing turned towards Markus with a steel and critical gaze.

"M. Blanceux." The judge stated as her voice echoed through the courtroom. "After the evidence that was brought forward, I find you guilty of aggravated assault and sexual harassment. I also find you guilty of breaking bylaws of the order."

"What?!" Markus shouted in shock, standing and slamming his hands against the table, his anger growing again. "I did no such thing."

"Clearly, M. Blanceux, you have forgotten the bylaws of our order. You attempted to force a claim on Mlle. Dupain-Cheng."

"She had no mark! She belonged to no one."

Frustration slowly surface throughout the courtroom, anger emitting from the Agreste's and Dupain-Cheng's.

"Although you are correct that Mlle. Dupain-Cheng bares no claim, you however broke bylaw Act III. You attempted to claim Mlle. Dupain-Cheng when she was already and clearly taken. Bylaw Act III specifically states "thou no man nor woman shall claim an alpha, omega, or beta when already taken. Claim mark or no claim mark". They are not to be touched regardless. I suggest you reread and evaluate your knowledge on our bylaws, M. Blancuex. As I stand here, you have no excuse."

Markus deflated as he submitted to the judge. Allowing the judge to continue reading off the punishment.

When the trail ended, Tom and Sabine thanked Maurice before he left back to his office. Thanking Gabriel and Emilie, the two escorted Tom and Sabine as the four parents left in search for their children.

Holding Marinette close, Adrien smirked as he nuzzled his nose and chin into her hair.

"Markus was found guilty and sentenced to five years in prison. However, it appears he may be receiving more in the next few months from new arising sexual harassment charges by more models from other fashion houses."

"Good riddance. That man deserves to be behind bars for the time being. One less person of his kind off the streets."

He chuckles but soon becomes serious. "I'm sorry for snapping during the trail. I should of had more control."

"It's alright, minou. I know it couldn't have been easy with a man like him in the room. It was probably best we left anyways."

"I guess." Then a thought hit Adrien. "How about I take you to get some ice cream as a celebration for getting an obnoxious man off the streets?"

"Don't you think it's a little early for ice cream, Adrien?" Marinette leans her head up, giving him

a smirk.

"It's never too early for Andre's ice cream, ma cheri."

Not denying Andre's ice cream, Adrien and Marinette stepped out of bed and took turns taking a shower and getting dressed. Having Adrien over and sleepover on the weekends or over at his house as been an added change to their relationship. Although they've only been dating almost a shy to a month, it had felt like sleeping over with the other had always been a normal act. A comfort and balance that was always there.

Tying her hair in a ponytail, Marinette grabbed her purse as Adrien waited by the trapdoor. Tossing her purse around her shoulder, she walked towards her boyfriend when bends over. Catching herself as she rests her hands on her knees. A sudden ache coursing through her lower back and chest.

Startled, Adrien jolted towards Marinette, standing in front of her and held her by her shoulders.

"Mari, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked worryingly.

Her breathing regulating, she pushed herself up and took a deep breath. Righting her purse on her shoulder, she looked at Adrien. "That was weird. I got a sudden ache in my body, but it's gone now. It was...I don't know how to explain it."

"Is hurting? Do I need to take you anywhere?"

"No, no, I'm fine, minou. The feeling is gone now. I just wish I knew what that was all about."

"Maybe we should stay just here, princess."

"Oh no." She giggled, shaking her head. "You suggested ice cream and by neptune we're getting ice cream."

Adrien could see the spark in her eyes and couldn't help but smile. Maybe it was just a sudden and random ache. People get that, right? At least that's what he thought.

"Alright, love. Let's get some ice cream. We'll make it one of your early birthday gifts."

Chuckling, Marinette reached for Adrien's hand as they left her room and headed in search for Andre for his special ice cream.

Monday.

Today is the day. She had waited months for this moment to finally arrive. Today marked the day that she had become a fully matured omega.

Standing proud in front of her tall mirror, Marinette gazed into her reflection dressed in her new birthday outfit that her parent's gifted her yesterday to wear on her special day today.

Hair pulled and set in a high ponytail, Marinette spread lip gloss and light makeup before grabbing her belongings and heading to school.

Walking down the steps and into the bahery, she greeted her parents and gave them a hug and kiss each, thanking them once again for her new birthday attire. Returning their daughter's gesture, Tom and Sabine handed Marinette fresh baked croissants to share with her friends.

"Thanks, maman, papa."

"Of course, dear. How are you feeling today? Anything different?"

"Nope. I actually feel great." Marinette gave her mother a warming smile.

"You must be a late bloomer with the new hormones and pheromones then. Just promise to keep an eye on your body, alright?" She gave her daughter a serious look.

"Of course, maman."

Happy, Sabine gave her daughter a kiss to the cheek and sent her on her way. The couple watching their daughter exit through the bakery entrance and down the street towards the school.

Reaching the staircase, Marinette becomes swarmed with her classmates as they gather around her to offer birthday greetings. Each holding onto a birthday gift to celebrate not just her birth but the special day of reaching as a full omega.

Thanking everyone for the birthday greetings, Marinette handed off her family's fresh baked croissants to begin the day. Everyone took one in thanks and enjoyed the good start to for a Monday.

Moving beside her, Adrien took the opportunity to stand beside his girlfriend as their friends began to escort themselves to the classroom, taking along Marinette's birthday gifts to the room to place on her desk.

As friends trickled away, and until they ended up alone, Adrien finally took the last few minutes before school to be alone with his omega.

"Happy birthday, princess."

"Thank you, minou."

Leaning towards each other, both wrapped their arms around one another and took in the bliss that surrounded them. The wholeness that was created by them growing stronger.

As the two embraced closer, it felt like a bomb went off as a sudden aura of heat and warmth surged through their body. An electrified pulsing skyrocketing and navigating not through them individually but as a whole. The impact to the sudden shift in the atmosphere around them ignited as a a new wave of senses engulfed them.

Both hearts beating rapidly, Adrien took a whiff from his position of his nose in Marinette's hair as a splurge or new aromas attack his nose. The aromas of cool, calming rainfall with the touch of warming hot chocolate. Spiced with a hint of cinnamon. An overwhelming feeling of a warm evening indoors. Home.

Below him, a different set of aromas attack Marinette's senses as she breathes in the aromas surrounding her. It felt relaxing and stress free. The smells and imagery of a calm summer breeze blowing with a mixture of freshly cut grass and forest. A trinkle of welcoming warmth of a sun. An overwhelming feeling of a calming midsummer's day outdoors.

The aromas all alluring and intoxicating. A pulse of electricity creating a magnetic pull towards

the other. And at that moment, the alpha and omega knew. The moment that their fears disappeared completely and their hopes and dreams falling into place.

Marinette looked into Adrien's eyes with adoration. A whisper but load in impact towards his ears, "Destined."

Unsure how to act, he had no idea of what to do then nod, his gaze never leaving Marinette's. "Yea. Destined."

As if the words themselves broke the spell, Marinette threw herself into Adrien as they embraced one another again, their hold greater than previously as they smile in joy. Destined and together.

In the joyest of the moment, the aromas from Marinette strengthened as it began to overpower Adrien's senses. The blond inhaling every second of it.

However, all moments must come to an end as the warning bell rung throughout the school signaling the start of class.

Releasing each other, both interlock their hands and make their way towards their first class. Both unaware of the difference held within Marinette's bluebell eyes.

When the class saw the couple enter the room with bigger smiles from minutes ago, all knew what had occurred. It wasn't hard to see as everyone knew one of the fre desires that Marinette and Adrien had. Seeing it happened, the class giving of congratulations towards the couple. Alya and Chloe getting out of their seats to give their two friends a hug.

As the final bell rung and the entrance of Mme. Bustier, the class settled in their seats as their teacher began to introduce the day's lesson.

As the morning session of the day ticked on, Adrien began to feel antsy and anxious. The overpowering and intoxicating of Marinette's aromas surrounding him and from behind in her location. A sense of want and thirst craving in his skin and beneath his his body to his bones as the flavors of her aroma continued to waver in front of him.

It was becoming maddening. It was becoming unbearable. The urge to touch her crawled through his skin and veins.

Morning class after morning class, the itch and urge skyrocketing as his body felt numb.

At the sound of the bell releasing the students for lunch, the class begin to pack up and stand, everyone talking amongst themselves as they wait for their friends.

With the sound of the bell, Adrien stood in a trance as he turned around to look at Marinette as she finished packing her belongings and looked up to greet Adrien. Her smile wavered as she saw the intensity in his eyes.

"Adrien?" Marinette's voice of concern captured the rest of the class's attention as all looked over at the couple.

Gold eyes met a whitish-silver hue once where an ocean blue once took place. It was a beautiful

color that Adrien admired on his omega. The color alluring as he could envision the ocean blues beneath the silver.

Another wave of her scent engulfing his senses and his body agreed to the powerful thought coursing through his mind.

MINE.

In a speed that was unexpected, Adrien lunged forward and dug his canines into the junction of her neck and bit down hard. Drawing a gasp from Marinette as she went slightly limp against his body. An overwhelming heat overtaking her insides and crawling through her flesh.

Adrien's grip on her neck tightened until a gasp beside him broke him through his trance. Gazing at the view in his line of sight, the view of soft skin brought him back as he released his grip.

Taking a step back, Adrien looked to see a bite mark engraved in the skin of his beloved.

Looking around the classroom, Adrien found everyone's gaze wide eyed and jaws opened in shock.

Turning back to his girlfriend, he is greeted with her body standing, one of her hands touching the bite mark. Her gaze far and unresponsive. The new appearance of her now silver like eyes staring in the distance of nothing.

Seeing the class stunned still from the incident and Marinette's appearance, everything now crashed into place. Only one word jumping through his head.

Fuck.


	6. The Agreement

**A/N: Look who finally finished writing the chapter! Enjoy the lovely teasing I have gifted to you all :3c**

Fuck.

Shit.

That is how he felt right now as Adrien continued to assess everything in front of him. He was freaking out cause he just _**marked**_ his _**girlfriend**_! _**Marked! Claimed!**_ How was this his life?! What did he do for the universe to betray him like this?

This wasn't how he planned on their relationship to begin. He was supposed to take her home, go to her parents and ask for their permission to court her like the princess she is, and he was prepared to fucking beg if it came down to it. And when he got approved, he'd shower her from head to toe in gifts. Then they would get married where they would claim each other and holy shit he just screwed everything up!

A whimper escaped him as he internally freaked. What would her parents think? What would his parents think?

As for the class, everyone remained silent and rooted where they stood or sat. No doubt the sound of a pin dropping on the floor wouldn't break the stunned stare everyone held towards the couple.

Then again, of course they'd be stunned. One doesn't witness a claim when it's an intimate action during intimacy. He just screwed up an intimate gesture in front of the damn class where everyone witnessed him marking his mate!

 _Fuck my life!_

It's not like shit could get worse, right?

Wrong.

Because of course, _of course_ , if there was anyone who could ruin the silence it'd be Kim to disrupt it and point out the fucking obvious.

"Damn, Adrien. I know you wanted to live together but you didn't have to claim her to do so."

Snapping Adrien out of his internal and possibly external wallowing, he turned at the beta and glared at his friend, eyes narrowed and growled, teeth sharp. "Fuck you."

"Adrien!" shouted Mme. Bustier-Dubois. It might have been normal for his friends and classmates to hear the young Agreste heir to swear, but never had it happened in front of a teacher. "Language young man." Regardless of the situation occurring in front of them, Mme. Bustier-Dubois wouldn't hesitate to lecture one of her students.

Adrien looked back at Mme. Bustier-Dubois and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry madame."

The sound of giggling snapped everyone back to the current situation. Adrien glanced at his girlfriend, still in a distant gaze as her right fingers rubbed the bite mark on her shoulder. Internally, he was freaking out as he watched her smear blood along her skin around the punctured marks. The scene in front of them began to worry not just him, but everyone; particularly at the sight of blood.

No one knew how to truly respond from this situation. Never once had a situation such as this ever occurred with a couple in public eyes.

So, pushing aside his internal struggle, Adrien stepped forward until he stood face to face with his omega.

Reaching out to brush his hands along her arm and waist, he gave small rubbing ministrations in hopes to coax his girlfriend out of the trance she was under. With his touch, he could feel the heat emitting on the surface of her skin. It felt like the temperature rose every few seconds.

"Marinette?" Adrien whispered as he kept his gaze on her. The classroom stayed silent as they watched the alpha try to gain the omega back into reality. "Marinette?"

As if a switch was flipped, Marinette's head snapped to Adrien's, gaze upon gaze making him and the class jump from the speed. It sent a shiver or two down everyone's back witnessing the speed wondering if that hurt her neck; a few rubbing their own as if they were able to feel the effect.

To say that it shouldn't be a surprise witnessing an omega or alpha breaking out into their first cycle, however, it becomes surprising because everyone's first cycle is unique and different when experiencing the new hormones for the first time. A unique experience for those who have yet to reach their maturity stage yet, use moments like this to get a glimpse of possibilities of what to expect when their own time comes.

As for Marinette, her silver eyes bore down on her alpha, taking in his lushes forest green eyes as they gazed up at her. Small specks of gold hidden beneath. "My alpha."

Reaching out, Marinette rubbed the back of her fingers along his cheek and jaw as she looked at him. The touch and warmth of her alpha brought a smirk to her lips, her canines glinting from the lighting of the classroom.

"My lady?" Adrien asked, his brows furrowing as her posture began to change. "Are you ok-"

Shock ran through his body as he stiffen when Marinette bent down and locked her lips with his and ignited a passionate kiss of hunger between them. Adrien grabbed her waist out of instinct as he held tight to keep himself from falling and returned the jaw dropping kiss. Seconds passed when his omega broke the kiss, his gaze looking up to her through lidded eyes.

Seeing the hunger in her silver eyes snapped Adrien's attention, his eyes widen from the sudden change in behavior. Her smirk widening like he was prey. "My handsome alpha."

He gulped from the attractiveness of the girl standing before him. If this wasn't her first cycle and they were out of school, and living together, he would gladly submit right here and now. However, today is not that day and place.

Before the omega could say another word, a sudden heat wave rose around Marinette, her body suddenly swaying until she became limp, falling forward. Adrien caught her as he embraced her and feeling the heat through their clothes. The temperature sending a tingling through his own body that felt extremely nice.

"Oh dear." The startlement coming from the teacher.

Adrien held Marinette protectively as he look over to their teacher. Mme. Bustier-Dubois started to feel the heat reaching her location and no doubt the other students were beginning to feel the atmosphere change too.

"Adrien, get Marinette home, quickly. She needs to get to a safe location before her heat hits full force." Mrs. Bustier-Dubois ordered, her omega protectiveness and care radiating off her tone.

Without needing to be told twice, Adrien set Marinette on her feet and reached for both of their bags and slipped them on his right arm. Getting a grip on both, Adrien turned his attention back on his girlfriend as she began swaying again. Feeling she was in no ability to walk, Adrien decided the second best thing and if he were being honest with himself, probably not the most common action he should take with his princess but desperate times call for desperate measures.

So without another thought he picked up Marinette and threw her over his left shoulder. The action causing his omega to burst in a set of giggles and gripping the back of his shirt. With her secured in his left arm, Adrien took off down the steps. Nino holding the door open for the couple as the rest of the class watched on.

As Adrien crossed through the doorway, he heard Alya shout after him, "You better take good care of my girl, Agreste! Or your ass is mine!"

"Alya!" Came Mrs. Bustier-Dubois's scolding.

A shiver ran down his back from Alya's threat. One would find an alpha afraid of a beta's threat questionable, but if anyone knew the raging storm of one Alya Cesaire, then no one would hesitate to question that beta. If there is anything that you don't do to Alya is that you don't harm her best friend.

As for him, he would never dare to harm his lady. If anyone dared to harm his omega then they better not just look out for him. Sure he'd be willing to tear a person apart if Marinette got hurt and injured, but if there was one thing that Adrien knew, it was that Alya was a fucking scary ass beta that could easily rival an alpha. And frankly, he'd love to see such a display as long as it wasn't his ass that she was gonna tear. Cause if you haven't seen a scary Alya, then you better pray that you never end up on the receiving end or heaven help you and pray you survive.

The business at the bakery ran like any other day.

Business for the bakery skyrocketed through the past years that required Tom and Sabine to hire added help. So, it wasn't a surprise to find Tom and one of the assistance in the back baking, while Sabine and their other assistant managing the front of the store.

The customers creating an even pace throughout the morning, but preparing the approaching lunch rush to arrive any moment. As Sabine and her front assistant, Emanuel, started restocking some of the shelves, Sabine picked up a scent. Pausing in her restocking, she took a few sniffs and picked up a familiar scent. Though she could sense something stronger and different.

After a moment, it finally hit her.

"Emanuel, please rush to the back and inform Tom I need him in the front. It's an emergency."

The young man sensed the statement as an omega order, but could tell the stronger sense of urgency. Without questions he ran to the back to fetch Tom.

When Tom emerged through the doors, he looked at his wife forming a question when he halted and sniffed the air immediately. Sabine was grateful that he picked the sent up quickly. "Oh no."

Both parents expressions filled with worry when they heard the store bell ring and looked over to see Adrien standing by the door and gasping for air.

Upon closer inspections they saw their daughter hanging over the young man's shoulder, giggling. Even more so they could smell the powering pheromones of Marinette's heat. When the older couple looked back at Adrien, they could see nervousness and anxiety swimming in his features and eyes. Their own sense of anxiety beginning to crawl through them until Adrien spoke and his words startling them.

"I fucked up."

The parent's blinked, silent as they took in his words.

"What? What do you mean?" Tom asked as he and Sabine walked from behind the counter towards the young couple.

Letting Marinette's parents get a closer look, Adrien lifted his girlfriend off his shoulder and set her on her feet, facing her parents. Once her feet settled on the ground, Marinette pushed back until she could feel the contact of her alpha behind her. Humming at the contact, she pushed herself up on her toes and rubbed her head against Adrien's jaw as she sighed in content.

Sabine and Tom watched in amusement as their original anxiety calmed down. Having their daughter in the safety of their home and seeing her uninjured released the built up stress.

Hearing Adrien whimper, the older couple chuckled at the young man's inner turmoil, seeing how much he was holding back from enacting upon his instincts.

To prevent unwanted attention, especially when a first time heat hits, Sabine and Tom gave Adrien orders before unwanted visitors came seeking for their daughter. Even though they knew Adrien could hold them off.

"Alright, son," spoke Tom, "Go ahead and lead Marinette up to her room. She's going to start becoming muddled and begin succumbing to her instinctual cravings and behaviors. It's best to have her in a familiar surrounding." Then looks at his wife, "We'll figure a situation about the pheromones later. Having Adrien here should help lesson them as long as Mari's comfort remains low."

Agreeing with her husband, Sabine and Tom ushered Adrien and Marinette through the side door and up the stairs towards their home. As Sabine and Tom turned back to continue working, Adrien took the drunken like Marinette up the stairs, holding her securely and protectively as they reached the second level, and continued to the level until they reached the living room. He wondered if this is how Marinette felt when he was in his rut. He felt out of breath just trying to get his mate up to her room and couldn't imagine what it must have been for her.

Reaching her bedroom, Adrien leads Marinette to her chaise and has her lay down. Feeling the softness of the pillow fabric, the omega snuggles against the pillows and hums in content.

Falling into the computer chair, Adrien leans back and exhales in relief, watching his omega hug the pillows against her body. They made it and he couldn't be happier. Now he just had to help his love survive her first heat.

Thinking that Marinette was laying down relaxing and resting, Adrien closed his eyes figuring he might as well take the opportunity to rest himself after the craze filled past hour. Closing his eyes, he rested against the back of the desk chair, breathing evenly as he started welcoming the desire of sleep. Accepting the drowsiness hitting him, Adrien hums, a small smile stretching across his lips when he began to hear shuffling and grunts coming around the room.

Opening his eyes, he lifts his head and looks up to see his girlfriend placing her pillows from the chaise to the center of her room. Brow raised with confusion, he continued to watch Marinette layout the pillows into a pile, then walked up the stairs to her loft to return with all her bed sheets, blankets, and pillows. All taking a few trips to prevent falling down the stairs.

Satisfied that Marinette gathered all her pillows and blankets, she surprised him further when she walked to her closet and came out with more pillows and blankets. ' _Why the hell does she have all these pillows and blankets laying around?'_

Watching her compile all the pillows and blankets, he watched the fabrics and materials become a large pile when Marinette giggled and jumped onto the pile. A medium wisp of air escaping from the impact as the pile lowered a bit from the added weight. Still giggling, Marinette began rubbing and rotating along the blankets and pillows.

' _What was she doing? Was it more comfortable for her? The bed would be have more comfort. Why gather all the blank - oh shit.'_

Oh shit did it hit him like a brick. He now realized what Marinette is doing. Like all omegas in heat, he was watching his mate create a den. A den that's used for not just omegas, but when a woman was pregnant and creating a sanctuary and protection. A den that's also made when two lovers want to mate. ' _Oh shit.'_

Gulping, Adrien was mentally rebooting when Marinette turned around, half her head disappearing within the pillows as one eyes glanced up, making contact with him. Her pure silver eyes locking him in place as she smiled at him, a hint of want gleaming beneath. "Alpha."

The scene of watching her lick her lips while keeping contact just about gave Adrien a heart attack. A great heart attack if he dare say so. The small action becoming tempting and drawing him in as he desperately wanted to becken to her. Biting his tongue and with great struggle, held his ground.

"Wh-why don't you continue making your den and I'll get you food and drinks? What w-would you like, love?"

The gleam in her eyes grew darker, "You, darling."

Universe give him strength.

Giggling, Marinette pulled back, "Anything sugary, minou. I'll take anything you'll give me."

"Okay." Adrien responded, not surprised to find his voice slightly higher pitched than normal. Spinning around, Adrien hurried down the stairs to the living room before he caved to his instincts.

Reaching the space of the living room and heading towards the kitchen, Adrien freezes in his steps when he finds Sabine and Tom sitting on the couch. Both sitting with a drink in hand and with a pitcher and tray of snacks.

Feeling the presence, the two adults turned to see the young alpha standing there speechless. They could also see the nervousness radiating of the blonde. Smiling, Tom and Sabine invited Adrien to sit.

"Come, sweetie. Sit and relax." Invited Sabine.

"I should get Marinette some sweets and drinks first." Adrien responded, small beads of sweat sliding down his forehead.

"She'll be alright for a moment. She'll be too busy taking care of gathering materials." Sabine smirked at Adrien, understanding exactly what Marinette was currently doing. Then again, why wouldn't she, thought Adrien. Sabine was an omega too.

Listening to the two adults, the young alpha walked around the couch and sat beside Sabine as she handed him a cup of ice tea.

"Now tell us-", she began while handing a treat to Adrien, "-what happened? We didn't miss the sight of blood along her neck. Something happened to cause you to freak out."

Adrien bowed his head in shame as he released a whimper. Internally disciplining himself for not holding himself in check. He doesn't understand why Tom and Sabine don't appear upset. Shouldn't they be upset?

"Well, this morning when the class and I were telling Marinette birthday greetings, we stayed behind before class started and hugged...and kissed. It was then that we found out we were destined. Our special pheromones released and honestly was an amazing moment. But I think it also triggered Mari's heat now that we're both of age." He groaned as he prepared to tell them the next part.

"We were in class and everything was going well but that special pheromone was calling to me and was making it difficult throughout the morning. By the time lunch was approaching and the bell ringing to release us, I heavy wave of her pheromone and smell hit me and I caved, kinda drifting out as I let the smells take over me. I...I claimed her. I think that's also what released the full end of her heat. Mme. Bustier told me to bring her home."

He looked up at his, hopefully still future in-laws, and gave them a defeated look and remorse. However, he became surprised when Tom and Sabine started laughing. Confusion written all over his face when the two adults looked up at the blonde.

"Sorry, Adrien." Tom apologized as he saw the young man sitting there bewildered. "What happened was an accident. There's nothing for you to feel remorseful about. The thing with reaching maturity is that it all is unexpected. And seeing how Marinette's acting it seems everything appears fine."

"But I marked her!"

"You're her mate, son. There's no reason to be mad when it's perfectly acceptable between two mates. Even though you claimed her, I wouldn't say you claimed her all the way." Adrien perked up and looked at Tom with curiosity. "I think the best way to explain this is by calling it a pre-claim mark, more out of protectiveness and first time jitters of coming into contact with the new pheromones. I can assure you, the claim that takes place during sex is five times stronger with added bonuses." Tom gave the young alpha a wink.

The blonde's cheeks grew scarlet as the information sunk in as Sabine took this opportunity to speak.

"So, does this mean we can expect marriage soon?" She asked, Adrien's face taking a darker hue. "If not that's fine. There's plenty of time for that. If anything, does this mean that Tom, your parents, and I can be expecting grandkids soon?" She held her hands together as her and Tom beamed excitingly at Adrien.

He didn't know what to say, instead he hide his hands in his face trying not to think of the idea of children. Even if something in the back of his mind flowing through was saying it was a nice idea. The idea of having a family of his own tingled through his body. He'll have to discuss this with Marinette.

With Marinette's parents attempt to relax him, the three heard silence coming from her room. Sabine stood up to check on Marinette to return and inform the two men that she was passed out in her den pile of the few materials she had. So taking the opportunity, the three continued talking while their two employees managed the bakery for the time being.

"So tell us, Adrien, what are your plans now?" Asked Tom.

Rubbing the back of his neck out of habit, Adrien took a deep breath as he placed his cup on the table.

"Since I kind of screwed the order of things, I wanted to ask for your blessings to court Marinette."

He watched as both Tom and Sabine gleamed and smiled at his request. Honestly, they didn't think he needed to spend time courting their daughter, but if it gave Adrien more relief than they'll gladly support the young alpha.

"Of course you have our blessing." Answered Sabine. "We couldn't ask for a better mate for a daughter. Especially one who respects her as much as we do."

Relief greated Adrien as the tension in his body was beginning to decease, proud in himself that the unexpected mistakes hadn't affected his relationship with his girlfriend's parents as well as their closest friends. So far things seemed to be going smoothly. For how long, who knows.

The next order in business is to figure out what to do from here. As he thinks, and he's sure this thought has come across Tom and Sabine too, he needs to figure out what's going to happen with Marinette. It's not uncommon for a woman to go into heat and remain home. Though it's easier to manage when the home is more of a house than apartment, even if Tom and Sabine own this entire building.

With the bakery being located in the bottom level, the idea of access from the bakery creating pockets of space allowing Marinette's heat to penetrate from upstairs. And the thought of other males, regardless of rank, attempting to get near his mate in heat brought out the primal protectiveness in him.

Of course there were special residences for women in heat and men in ruts to deal with their cycles in safety, but the idea of Marinette being anywhere than her home or his bothered him. Plus, those residences aren't cheap. He couldn't allow her parents to spend money on housing while she endured her heat. He was her mate, her alpha, he should be able to take care of her.

The best sanctuary for his mate would be his domain. His home was already close to fortress anyways. The Agreste mansion was practically built with almost any necessities that any person could need. The bright side is that his parents have the home built cycle room that was like it's own hotel room. If he felt satisfied, even if bored at times, during his rut, surely Marinette could be comfortable there as well as she went through her heat. Feeling satisfied with his internal reasoning, Adrien looked at Tom and Sabine.

"I know this is kinda sudden, but would the two of you be alright if I had Marinette housed with my family and I during her heat? I know it might turn difficult with her pheromones penetrating to the lower levels, and surely we wouldn't want any unwelcomed males passing to approach her. My home has a built in cycle room to house one of us if we have our approaching cycle and I know my parent's wouldn't mind having Marinette over so we can take care of her. My parents are already fond of her. I can call them right now to confirm for permission. All I need to know if the two of you would be okay with that."

It turned out to be easier that he expected. Tom and Sabine knew there were many 'what ifs' having their daughter home dealing with her heat in their home, but the idea having her in a secured and protective facility that the Agreste mansion was, was no debate. Besides, unknown to Adrien, their parents had previously talked about Marinette being invited to the mansion when she experienced her heat cycles when they the Agreste came over to pick up Adrien a month ago during his rut.

Giving Adrien their agreement, Tom headed down back to the bakery to help the two employees, while Sabine went upstairs into her daughters room to pack some belongings while Adrien tried to get a hold of one of his parents.

Thankfully he managed to get a hold of his mother.

"Hello? Mom?"

" _Adrien, sweetie. How are you? How's lunch?"_

"Lunch is alright, can't complain." He paused, unsure how to bring up the question he called for a reason.

" _Adrien? Is everything alright? My mother senses are tingling."_

"Well, good news! Marinette and I are destined!" _Way to bypass the purpose of calling, Adrien._ He mentally berated himself

" _Sweetie that's amazing! I'm so happy for you and Marinette. No matter what happened I knew you and Marinette would be a happily mated pair."_

"Thanks….but something happened." The last part was rushed but Emilie could pick out anything with the strong sense of hearing she possessed, and to be blatantly honest it terrified him. Because fuck him even more now that mama wolf flies in and is ready to tear limbs.

" _What happened?! Are you okay?! Is my daughter okay?! Do I need to tear someone apart?"_

Yep, terrifying Agreste mother in route. And if he heard correctly, it sounded like he could hear his father in the background yelling from afar asking the same questions. Good to know how much they love Marinette. He wishes he could apologize to any of the Agreste employees for having to deal with his parents in this state. It was not his intention.

"No! We're both fine! Kinda. It's my fault actually." His mother went silent, no doubt waiting for her son to continue. "You see, Marinette's special pheromone hit me hard and I may have claimed her...more of pre-claimed her. Which kickstarted her heat. So I was hoping that you and father would approve letting Marinette stay with us for the week of cycle. I already talked it with Tom and Sabine and they gave the okay."

" _Get everything that you think Marinette will need during her stay. Your father and I are on our way. We should be there within forty minutes."_

"You and father have stuff to get done for the upcoming gala. I'm sure Arthur and I can get Marinette back to the mansion."

" _I know, but there are other reasons why your father and I will be there. For safety reasons."_

Adrien still wasn't sure if it was necessary for his parents to leave work but he won't argue. Best to do what his parents say and follow, especially his mother.

"Alright. I'll finish helping Sabine pack some of Marinette's belongings until you guys arrive."

" _Okay, sweetie. We'll be there soon. Oh! And if you can, pack any blankets and pillows she has in her room."_

"Why?" He was confused. They had plenty of blankets and pillows back at the mansion.

" _Trust me on this, Adrien. See you soon, love you."_

His mother hung up as Adrien was still certainly confused about the blankets and pillows, but he'll inform Sabine what his mother said and pack all of Marinette's pillows and blankets.

As his mother stated, Emilie and Gabriel arrived at the Dupain-Cheng's home within forty minutes. Tom and Sabine were thanking his parents as Arthur grabbed the two large suitcases of Marinette's belongings to the limo. All the while Emilie and Gabriel were telling Sabine and Tom that no thanks was needed as family stick together and help each other out. Now that Adrien and Mariette were, in a sense from his slip up, mated, their parents were willing to stop everything to offer a helping hand. Not that they didn't before. Their parents have always been close since they all met.

With all of Marinette's suitcases set in the trunk, Sabine and Tom gave their daughter a hug and informed they'd visit near the end of the week to check up on her status. Giving their daughter a kiss on her check and head, Adrien helped her in the back of the limo, following behind, and his parents following after. Giving Marinette's parents another confirmation of promising to take care of their daughter, the four drove back towards the Agreste mansion.

Throughout the drive, Emilie and Gabriel informed that they called the staff back at the mansion to prepare the cycle room by the time they got home. Emilie talked about having special meals set out throughout the week that will help Marinette during her heat. Which Marinette thanked in return and for their kindness.

Emilie told Marinette that her and Gabriel have wanted her to visit for sometime and feels like it's an honor to be able to take care of her during this time of need. Plus, she always wanted someone she considered a daughter around to talk and share with. At that, Marinette beamed from feeling so welcomed by her boyfriend's parents and future in-laws.

When they pulled up to the mansion, Adrien helped Marinette out of the limo while Arthur grabbed her suitcases and took them to the cycle room. With Arthur heading straight in, Marinette leant against her boyfriend's side as he wrapped his right arm around her waist. Emilie and Gabriel follow behind them.

Heading up the stairs to the second floor and down the hallway, the family arrived at the cycle room. Arthur placed the suitcases by the dressers and exited the room as the four entered the room. Seeing the space, Marinette beamed and gave a squeal as she pushed out of Adrien's hold, seeing five large, tall piles of blankets and pillows. Dashing over to the pile, Marinette began gathering blankets and pillows in her arms and walking over towards the large bed as she begins to recreate her den. And with all the blankets and pillows given too her, Adrien was sure she'll be creating a large and unique den.

As Marinette entered her own space and continued to build her den, Adrien turned to his parents. "I want to thank you for allowing Marinette to stay with us."

"It's no problem, sweetie. I'll make sure to send a cook upstairs in a bit with some food for Marinette."

"Thanks, mom."

"Now, Adrien." Started his father, "Now that you and Marinette are official, can we expect marriage between you two soon?"

Adrien lowered his head and groaned, "Not you two too. Tom and Sabine already asked that earlier today."

"It's not an embarrassing question, son. It's completely normal. It's not uncommon for a couple your age to get married."

"I know, I just want to do everything right. I already told Tom and Sabine that I want to court Marinette just to show that I went through the entire process, even though I screwed up and marked her."

"Oh, Adrien, you're so sweet," said Emilie. "Later this week we can get together and create a list of what you want to do to court Marinette. How's that sound?"

"Perfect."

"Good." Answered Gabriel.

He watched his parents look over at Marinette one more time, Adrien following as they watch Marinette was making quicktime on creating her den. Turning around, Emilie and Gabriel exited the cycle room, closing the door behind them.

Hearing a click, Adrien snaps his head behind him to see his parents smiling at him through the door large glass window, giving their son a wave and smile. Confused, he walks over to the door and reaches for the door handle only to find it locked.

Looking up to his parents, "Why the hell did you lock the door?"

"Well," Gabriel gives his son a smirk, "As Marinette's mate it's your duty to take care of her. Make sure you do whatever she asks and get whatever she needs."

"But why lock the door? I might need to retrieve things that aren't in here."

"Oh we'll unlock the door at later time, for now it's your job to make sure Marinette's needs are taken care of. And we mean _anything._ "

Confusion flooded Adrien's face as he continued to stare at his parents. So, Emilie being the great mom that she was filled her son in.

"Basically, if it means we get grandchildren soon that will just make our family pack that more exciting." His mother beamed with excitement, his father gleaming beside her. They were acting just like Tom and Sabine.

"Are you two conspiring with Tom and Sabine?"

"I won't confirm or deny whether we are or aren't." Answered his mother.

"Are you kidding me?!"

He couldn't believe this was his life.

"Adrien." A shiver ran down his spine as he heard the most beautiful voice he has ever come to love ring behind him. Oh god.

His parent's glance behind him and smirk. Their response causes his face to flame up as different thoughts and scenarios rush through his head.

"Have fun you two." Gabe says as he and his wife slip away from the door. His voice coming from somewhere down the hallway, "And again, not saying you have too, but us parents wouldn't mind some grandchildren. Okay, be good Adrien. If you need help on your side of things don't hesitate to ask. I have some tips that could help if you need it, and I'm sure Tom does as well. Just hit the call button. See you soon."

With that his parents were officially gone from the area. If they thought they were getting good Christmas presents this year they have another thing coming.

"Oh alpha?" Came the sing songy voice calling him from behind, making him gulp.

This is going to be a long week.


	7. His Lady's Heat Part I

**A/N: This took a lot longer than I expected and this is only the first half of the two parts. There's some areas I had a bit of struggle to write out what I was visioning but I hope you'll still be able to understand some and still enjoy the chapter.**

 **Again, thank you all for reading this insane fic and for sticking around and being patient while I write these chapters. Your comments really brighten my day and that's not just on this fic. Any comments I get from readers from any of my fics really help with the motivation. So thank you all! Enjoy the new chapter.**

 ****This chapter does contain some sexual content. If your eyes and soul are too pure I suggest turning away now. If not and you're a sinner like me, enjoy.****

Oh god he was not prepared for this. He was not prepared for the insaneness that his parents, and by association, his future in-laws threw him in. What in the almighty hell were their parents thinking?

Just because he went through his first rut cycle doesn't make him qualified to handle a first time heat cycle. _'What the hell do you do during your omega's heat anyway?'_

Watching his parents walk away from the heat room door, he pouted as they turned to him and waved him goodbye with smiles on their faces. The nerve of them to even smile and wave like it was completely okay with the situation they put him in. Oh, yea, they definitely weren't going to get good Christmas gifts this year. They can kiss those gifts goodbye.

"Oh Alpha." Came the chime of heaven behind him.

And a ring of beauty it was, but for the sake of knowing what's to come made him gulp. All that rushed through his mind was, _'fuck him and a monkey's uncle'_. Right? That was the saying that he's heard in English movies? Oh fuck, whatever. He's screwed, that's all he knows.

"Alpha," the demand in her tone caused Adrien to straighten his spine, his body partially stiff and in position as if preparing for a scolding like a child. "Turn around."

And like an obedient mate he is, he spun around and looked straight at his omega. Yet, the moment he turned around and made eye contact with Marinette, he scolded himself for doing so, because may the almighty universe give him strength for the radiant and gorgeous being laying before him.

Why didn't anyone warn him that a woman in heat, especially one that is your mate, could be so distracting and mesmerizing? She had a wonderful glow coming off her that just made her look angelic.

Yep, his situation just got harder. Literally too.

"Yes, princess? Do you need anything?"

Marinette pushed herself up from the small piled den and rest her weight on her left arm. Her head leaning to the side as she continued to gaze at him, her eyes half lidded with a smirk playing on her lips. Those silver eyes of her omega form almost hypnotic with the glint of hunger and lust. The hint of her tongue poking out and running along her upper lip weakened his knees.

' _Look away, look away, look away, look away. Fuck that's so hot.'_

Pushing herself further and sitting up, Marinette took the moment to officially glance around the heat room. Taking in the size of the space, she took note of the full kitchen in the back right corner, a large window space leading to a view of the Parisian city landscape. Thankfully it was shaded where no one can see into the room from the outside. Turning her gaze to the left, she could see a door leading to what appeared to be the bathroom. And if her eyes weren't betraying her, the bathroom looked enormous. She chuckled, only her alpha would have such a large space of a bathroom. Then turning behind her, she found a king sized bed all prepped and set for usage. Hopefully her and Adrien can break it in and mess it up a bit.

"My lady? You okay? You spaced out on me?"

Marinette looked back to her boyfriend and offered him a smile.

"It feels warm in here."

' _Warm?'_ Thought Adrien, _'Was the heater on? I could have sworn the cool air was set. Maybe I should check the thermostat.'_

Before he could even take a step forward and check the thermostat, he froze dead in his tracks as he experienced something he never thought he would until both were in a more romantic atmosphere and setting.

Occurring right before him, Adrien stood in a daze as he watched Marinette grab the edges of her shirt and lift it up above her shoulders. Should he have looked away? Maybe. Should he feel shame for ogling at his girlfriend undressing? Probably. Is he regretting for not doing any of the previous thoughts running through his brain? No fucking chance.

Watching Marinette strip away her shirt, Adrien took the chance to admire his girlfriend's upper body. How could he not? His omega was outstandingly gorgeous! And he was only seeing her upper body! The alpha in him was jumping around like it was the fucking Nice Carnival festival. His inner beast chirping and growling in complete satisfaction.

He marveled at her body. Her toned midsection and arms stirred the beast.

But it didn't stop there. Oh dear god, he was not ready for this but the alpha in him kept saying bring it on. Let the complete admiration of your mate take flight damn it.

Part of him knew he should be stopping this, but the other part of him told him there was something deeper meaning about her removing her clothing. So instead of freaking out, he was going to be calm and the strong alpha he knew he could and needed to be.

"My princess, what are you doing? Why are you removing your shirt?" He asked in a soothing and calm tone.

Tossing her shirt aside, Marinette looked up at Adrien and smiled, "I'm hot, love. I feel like I'm about to sweat up a storm and I want out of these clothes. Also, I have a feeling you don't understand some of the female omega and alpha customs when it comes to us in heat?" Tilting her head as she continues to look at him. "Am I correct, minou?"

Yeah, okay, he had to admit big time that he didn't know a lot about what happens when female omegas and alphas go into heat. If it means he'll be able to learn and prepare himself for this week and future heats, than by all means he'll gladly take the opportunity for a lecture on mates going into heat.

"Alright, I'm not ashamed to admit I have no idea about a lot of heat cycles and what I should do. Hope you don't find it upsetting your alpha lacks the understanding."

"Oh minou, you're not upsetting me." Her silver eyes held love and understanding. "As for your question, it's very common for a female omega or alpha to remove their clothing during their heat. We just accumulate too much heat in our body to have other layers on. So being in the nude helps us remain relax and prevent overheating."

' _Oh. Oh shit. So I'm going to be seeing the love of my life in the complete nude. Well, this is a turn in events.'_ Adrien takes a big breath and slowly releases the pent up air. _'Okay, I can do this. There is nothing wrong with two people that love one another to see each other's bodies. I can do this, I can do this, I CAN DO THIS. Oh damn this is happening.'_

"Alright. Then continue doing what you need to do, princess. I-I'm not going to stop you."

"You're nervous, Adrien. Why?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Adrien shyly looked down at his feet.

"I just never expected to see you in the nude until...until we'd share our first intimate moment together. And I just feel that I'm taking advantage of you seeing you naked while your under the heat's influence."

True, she was undergoing her first heat, but it also didn't mean she wasn't fully there. As it stood currently, she was quite lucid, aware of everything that was happening this very moment. She felt very proud to have such a respectable mate who put her feelings above his own when it came to the craving. It's a struggle for both parties from many people's experience. Hopefully, when she falls further from the hormones, he'll be able to prevent her from acting upon the craving. Out of anything, she feared more for him and what she might do when she falls under and succumbs to her heat. She knew Adrien was strong, but now it was her turn to overpower him in strength. Yet, from everything they've gone through so far, some of that fear felt unnecessary.

Standing up, Marinette walked over towards her boyfriend until she stood a mere inch or two in front of him. Placing her hand on his chest, she took the other and rested it on his right cheek and pushed his head up until his eyes made contact with hers.

"You have nothing to fear, minou. You're stronger than you think and there's no one I trust more than you. You can do this for me. For us. Your my mate for a reason, Adrien. I'm just glad I'm still lucid and level headed before I begin to sway. But I trust you and believe in you."

And it was true. There was nobody she'd do this with than her mate. Even before they knew and were destined, she'd still choose Adrien to be her support, her aid through this whole experience. He was her rock and she was so happy and relieved that he was here with her.

To show and seal her trust in him, she pushed herself up on her toes and placed her lips against his in a kiss. Adrien gladly returned the kiss and the tension in his shoulders loosened, relaxed and fell. Breaking the kiss, Marinette stepped back enough to look at him.

"Now, returning to the moment at hand. I'm going to continue removing my clothes. You sure you can handle that?"

"I can handle it, bugaboo."

"Okay."

Stepping away further, Marinette returned to her makeshift den and stood in the center. Reaching for her pants, she clipped her pant button and pulled down on the zipper. Sliding her pants down and once pooling at her ankles, she kicked her pants across the room. Next she reached behind her and unclipped her bra strap and let the garment slide down her arms until it fell to the floor. Placing her fingers on the edges of her panties, Marinette slid them down her legs and grabbed her bra, tossing them to the pile where her other discarded clothes laid.

With the satisfaction of her clothes off, Marinette felt relief. The cooling of the room hitting her heated body felt relaxing without the barrier of cloth. Closing her eyes and humming, she turned to look at her alpha. The sight of him seeing her causing her to giggle.

Adrien stood in silence as he gazed at his girlfriend and all her beauty. He took it back, now the alpha within was dancing like it was the fucking Nice Carnival festival. The beast within him beamed in pride knowing this magnificent woman was his. The hint of the pre-claim sparked in the atmosphere, igniting a satisfaction within him. This was his mate. This wonderful, young woman was his mate.

He couldn't get enough of the sight of her creaming skin. The areas where her body held freckles made him crave and the ache to count those freckles of hers and leave marks upon that markless skin. This omega was indeed the embodiment of a beautiful princess.

"You're drooling, chaton."

Snapping out of his moment ogling his girlfriend, Adrien wiped the drool that was indeed sliding down his chin.

"Sorry." He said after clearing all the saliva from his chin. "You-you just look like a goddess and I lost myself." Looking straight and making eye contact, "You truly are gorgeous, my lady."

"It's okay. However-," taking a deep breath and closing her eyes as she prepared to ask him and inform him of another heat cycle custom. "There's a custom for heated females that I want to ask you but I'm not sure if it'll be too much to ask you for."

Moving forward to his mate, Adrien gently reached up and laid his hands on her upper arms, giving them small rubs up and down as he gave her his full attention. "Whatever it is, love, I'll do it."

Steeling her gaze at him, she took another deep breath and informed him, "When it comes to a female alpha or omega enduring their heat, it helps having skin to skin contact with their mate or their opposite they can trust. The contact helps us with a sense of protection and safety. The skin to skin contact also helps with the bond but preferably assists with controlling our pheromones during the heat. I know it's a lot to ask, but I won't force you to enact in this custom if you're not comfortable, Adrien. I don't want to force you."

The look he saw on her face in honesty crushed him. Her brows furrowed towards the center and her face looking defeated tore him inside. To think he would turn her down when she needed him most was insane. Sure, he wasn't expecting this to occur out of this entire experience, but he's willing to push through his comfort zone for Marinette. Plus, he would throw himself out of the window if he ever turned her down in her hour of need.

So, without answering and breaking eye contact, Adrien grabbed the neck of his shirt and lifted the fabric above his head and tossed it across to a random unknown location in the room. Marinette stood in silence and amazement that her mate was going to undress for her. And as she kept her gaze with his, he unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants, and stripped both his pants and underwear down his legs and tossed them to join his shirt.

Now, he stood nude with his mate both sporting blushes on their faces.

"You look handsome, Adrien. You say I'm a goddess, but you look like a god." She giggled as she tried to break the hint of nervousness between them. And her alpha was indeed handsome. Averagely muscular and built, he was fit and sporting a wonderful six pack. She already knew her boyfriend was stunning and strong. The night of his birthday party confirmed that. But seeing him without clothes hiding the full fact, the beast within her roared for her mate.

"Thank you, for doing this, Adrien."

In response, he leant down and gave her a kiss. "Like I said, I'd do anything for you, princess."

Rubbing his right fingers against her left cheek, Marinette leaned against his touch as the contact of skin lit a fire between them. He slid a piece of a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled. But there was one thing he wanted to set a boundary on.

"I have only one demand, my lady." Still leaning against his fingers, she opened her eyes.

"And what is that, love?"

He continued to rub his fingers against her cheek, "No sexual intercourse during your heat."

"Agreed. Besides, that's what the toys are for." And gave him a wink.

He chuckled and bestowed another a kiss.

Leaning away from his lips and hand, Marinette grabbed it and lowered both of them on her makeshift den of pillows and blankets. Gently pushing Adrien on his back, she laid by his side and rested her head against his chest while her left arm fell across his midsection.

"Wouldn't it be more comfortable on the bed, Mari?"

"Later. For now I just want to lay here and snuggle against you." She leant closer, fitting as close as possible until bare minimal space was left.

Watching her still and eyes closed, it wasn't long before her body picked up in heat again and dozed off. Her soft breathing being the only thing he heard and felt it hit his chest. A smile broke out as he simply gazed at his mate, his wonderful girlfriend. Leaning up and carefully so to not wake her, he placed a kiss on the side of her temple and leant back until he was fully rested against the blankets.

Grabbing a corner of a random blanket mixed in the pile of her den, Adrien covered their bodies as he held her close.

Was this how he expected for their moment to see each other in love and nude? No. He wouldn't change a thing on how it happened. What made it special, regardless how the situation occurred, he was experiencing it with his one and only. A memory that he planned to hold dear.

It might be a hectic week for them both and him learning from experience, but with his omega leading the way, he had no fear. After all she was right. Their trust is what will help them through this week. The obstacles will be worried about when the moment comes.

For now, he's going to simply enjoy the comfort of his mate in his arms.

With a smile on his lips and her body held close to him, Adrien closed his eyes and let comfort of slumber lull him to sleep with his omega.

 **Day 3**

Two days have gone by since Marinette's heat began. And boy had it been an experience for Adrien.

The first day had been adventitious. He wasn't expecting for any of that to occur but fate decided otherwise. There was still no regret on his part for enacting the requests his girlfriend asked and needed.

If he had to be honest, spending the past couple days nude felt really relaxing and freeing. Seeing Marinette nude still ignited a satisfaction in him and there were moments he couldn't believe this was even occurring. So far everything has been smooth sailing, but if there was anything he remembered when he experienced his rut, the longer things went smooth, the time for craziness could arrive at any moment.

But, he learned a lot the first two days. Mainly, it required simply laying tangled in the den as Marinette maintained her craving for skin to skin contact. Throughout the sessions, she would ask him for kisses and if willing, to worship her skin. Which was his favorite thing so far.

Adrien growled in delight when seeing glimpses of her skin marked where purplish bruised skin was now visible. And to hear those blissful noises his omega made as he worshiped her skin was like music to his ears. He never thought while tending and caring for his mate and her cravings, that he'd be gaining craving benefits as well. Never once had he thought that simply kissing his lover's skin and marking it would satisfy his inner beast.

Now that it was the third day of Marinette's heat, he was the first to wake for the day. The sun filtered through the window shades as his girlfriend laid beside him. He never thought a massive pile of pillows and blankets would actually be comfortable.

Filling his lady stir, he figured it was the best time to get up and start making breakfast for her. He figured something warm and filling would satisfy his Marinette. Moments during the night he recalled feeling her shiver and worried that maybe she'd caught the starting of a cold. If it were from her heat he couldn't tell, but it never hurt to be cautious on the matter.

Pushing himself up from the tangled mess, he slipped the blanket off their body as he prepared to stand up. When he placed his hand down to stable himself to push his body up, he froze when his hand made contact with wet fabric.

Wet was stretched, the blankets they laid on were soaked. Moving his hand along the blanket Adrien could feel the dampness and wondered how long the blankets were wet and how deep. When he lifted his hand to inspect, he felt a honey like thick and stickiness that coated his left hand.

Being curious like he always was, Adrien lifted his hand to his nose and sniffed. His heightened sense of smell calculated the aroma and was startled by the sweetness that materialized from it. _'Did we have something sweet last night? I don't recall we did. Maybe Marinette got up during the night while I was out and brought it to bed?'_

Throwing caution to the wind, he brought his hand to his mouth and licked one of his fingers. The spark that ignited in him was overwhelming that he lurched forward as the flavors coated his tongue. As his body indulge in the taste he felt his body reacting as a stream of sweat dripped down the side of his face.

From the corner of his peripheral vision he caught the motion of his lady and turned to find her shaking. As she turned to fall on her back, he watched in a trance as she arched and gasped. To his inexperienced alpha mind he witnessed Marinette's release as her legs became coated in her fluids in a bountiful load. The wetness that looked thick like honey had penetrated his nostrils without mercy.

The scent of sweet, floral flowers of her special pheromone hit him hard as he watched his girlfriend continue to release, though more leaked as of now.

Then it hit him.

She was finally in her climax of her heat cycle. Her liquid flavors were going to continue until the end of her heat. Marinette was officially in her prime for mating and was creating her beckoning call. And now that he tasted her flavors his body was transforming internally as it was becoming accustomed to the new development.

Hearing her whimper, Adrien's attention snapped to where she laid. Her body twitching and moving again. The fear of her hurting brought out a twitch of protectiveness.

Crawling over to her, Adrien lent down on his side, holding his weight on his forearms as he made a motion to sweep her hair from her face as it started to stick due to the sweat beading down her forehead. The heat radiating off her body was intense unlike the last two days.

"Princess?"

Eyes snapping open, Marinette's bright silver eyes locked with his. Her breath deepened as she adjusted to better look at him.

"Do you smell that, my alpha?"

Of course he could smell it. It was going to become his new addiction in the future.

"That wetness is for you, love. This is what you do to me."

If he didn't have to worry about holding himself together to help her and take care of her, there was no doubt that he would have collapsed from her words. To think he was the one doing this to her made the beast within him beam further in pride. However, this situation wasn't helping him as he started to feel himself harden up.

Taking a deep breath, trying to hold back the pleasure flowing through him, he urged forward to assist his lady.

"Tell me what you need, Mari?"

"As much as I want to say you inside me-" _'Why would she say that!'_ His lower regions getting harder, "-you need to fetch the box of toys, minou. Preferably a vibrator."

Not waiting another moment, cause if he's being honest, he was finding this attractive and that craving urge was surfacing; he stood up and hurried over towards the cabinet that held toys for a rut or heat situation. Credit for the maids that have to deal with the cleanup after every ordeal that happens here.

Opening the cabinets, Adrien sets on searching for a vibrator that Marinette requested. However, he was apparently being to`o slow.

"Chaton! Hurry up! My patience is swaying." The growl that came at the end sent a shiver up his spine, but not in fear. Oh no, that was full of pleasure making his length twitch and harden.

"You better find that vibrator in the next few seconds or so help me I will be using you to pleasure me! Fuck the agreement." The demand in her tone might have put fear in others, but for him it was sexy as hell.

Speeding his search, Adrien picked up a box and opened the lid, a howl of excitement escaped as he glanced at the variety of styles. Seeing one to his liking, and hopefully his omega, he grabbed the bright blue vibrator and rushed over to his girlfriend. Sitting to her side, Marinette rotated over until she faced her boyfriend.

Getting a better look now that he was fully awake, Adrien took the moment to really take in the situation. Even with seeing his lady in the nude for two days, he still couldn't get enough of the view of her body.

Raking his eyes and evaluating his omega, he could tell that her body was fully covered in sweat, and the smell made him itch to rub against her. Moving his gaze lower and lower, he finally encouraged himself to look and found her to be soaked, her juices dripping down her legs. The urge to lick her clean weighed heavily in his alpha pheromone induced mind.

"Chaton." Marinette grunted.

Jolting and shaking his head clear, Adrien looked down on his omega. She continued, "Please, Adrien. I need you."

Pulling some pillows towards him, Adrien propped himself up, wrapping his left arm behind her head as he hovered over her. Rotating himself on his side, he rotated Marinette on her side until the front of her body faced him. Sliding his right leg between her thighs, Adrien bent his knee up to spread her legs apart. He could feel her entire body shivering from the overwhelming waves of her heat.

"Are you ready, Mari?" He asked as he placed the head of the vibrator near her entrance; tapping the tip against her skin as he waited for her confirmation and taking the moment to soak the device with her wetness.

"Pleasure me, Adrien. Please." She moaned as she gripped his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin when she felt Adrien push the device into her swollen sex. Her skin stretching as her alpha slowly pushed further inch by inch. Marinette hummed from the sensation.

Filling her to the brim with the vibrator, Adrien clicked the switch on and the vibrations kicked in. Marinette arched her back as the vibrations shot through her body. The extra sensitivity of her body from the heat cycle made the vibrations feel twice as strong and she marveled at it.

Moving his hand, Adrien started thrusting the vibrator into her core and replicate a rutting motion as much as he could. He felt her thigh muscles twitch with the leg he was using to hold it up.

Adrien felt pride swell seeing it was him that got to witness his mate in heat, and that it was him who was making her like this. A low growl tumbled through his lips as he watched his beloved below him.

Looking up and catching her mate's gaze on her, Marinette felt ecstatic that she had Adrien with her. His steel focused eyes trained on her made her heart rate skyrocket and the desire to make closer contact. So, pushing herself against her boyfriend's chest, she felt the twitch of his muscles from her touch which ignited the spark further.

With every stroke he thrusted into her core the more she leaked for her mate, coating his hand with her sweet juices. And the more she took the more it affected Adrien. The longer he watched her heave and wither below him the harder he was becoming. It especially wasn't helping when said hardness was rubbing against his omega's belly as her hips were in motion meeting the thrusts of the vibrator.

Feeling his hardened length rub against her stomach brought a greedy smirk and idea to her heated mind. Opening her silver eyes, she watched as Adrien's breath slightly hitch as she knew he could see the hunger that sparked beneath.

"You want to kn- _ah_ know the best benefit _ah_ -about being with me?" She rasped out while gasping for air.

Adrien never removed his gaze from her until she opened her eyes again and looked straight at him. When she focused, he gave her a shake of the head, unsure what being with her during the heat meant.

"Be-best part about being he-here with me-" she pulled his head closer till her lips brushed the shell of his ear, "Is that I get to pleasure you too."

When he felt her hand wrap around his length all hell went out the window as pure bliss and pleasure shot through his body.

Even though he told himself that whatever happened he'd continue to support no matter what, but if you told him that one of the benefits of being with your mate also meant getting pleasure in return, then he'll gladly throw all the gives no fucks out the window. Was he expecting to be jerked off to bliss? Hell no. Was he going to stop his lady from stopping her ministrations? The rational part of his brain crumbled along with the god sent touching his very being. Shouting to his body as if it were saying _'let the goddess's skilled hand take you for a ride!'_

Without putting up a struggle, Adrien leaned into Marinette until both were close enough to share the same air. He let himself take in every jerk and movement of her hand as she worked him towards his climax. To think he was the one to pleasure her, he started to find it difficult keeping up but coached himself to push through. He held himself back until he got her to come first. There was no way in hell he was going to leave her to finish last.

As both added pressure to one another's ministrations, the tension building up in each other was reaching its limits. With the soft hand gripping his hardened length, he felt himself begin to swell further as the bulb of his knot formed near the base and continued to grow. Feeling his lady's hand pass over the knot riled him further as he sped up his thrusts with the vibtrator to her core and aiming for her sweet spots.

He never felt this much bliss when he was experiencing his rut. Not knowing that he could reach this magnitude of pleasure he would have given anything to have this about a month ago.

"Such a magnificent knot my alpha has." _'Oh shit she's praising.'_ He would have never thought he'd get off with a praise kink. But damn does the knowledge of his omega being thrilled and marveled with his knot brought such delight to his alpha pride.

"So big and thick. I can't wait til the day we mate with it inside me." He's not sure he could last much longer.

Feeling her shivers and shakes grow stronger and closer in intervals he decided it was time to finish and send her over the edge.

With a few more rough thrusts, Adrien bent down and bit his girlfriend on the pre-claim. Not as hard as he did a few days back, but enough to make her arch as he gave her one last thrust, pushing her over the edge as she came. The warmth of her juices coating his hand while offering a few more thrusts before removing the vibrator from her sex.

The laid unmoving while they both breathed heavily. Marinette enjoying the tingling through her body while Adrien hummed as he kept his mouth clamped over the pre-claim mark.

Gaining some composer, control, and focus after a few moments, Marinette gave Adrien's dick a squeeze. Earning a moan, Marinette gave quick jerks then moved to thrusting as she felt him coming undone. Her name moaned out from her mate gave her strength.

Giving extra attention to his knot, Marinette gripped the large, swollen bulb of his knot with every pass of her hand, and rubbing the head of his length with her thumb when reaching the top. She could feel the pre-cum coating her fingers and hands as she pushed Adrien towards the edge.

"Adrien."

Hearing his name, he pushed his head away from her neck and looked down at her. Gold eyes met silver as she gave him a sweet but lust filled smile. A growl escaping his lips.

Leaning closer until their lips were a mere inch apart and staring straight into his eyes; Adrien never thought one word coming from her mouth could throw him over the edge as she gave him a hard thrust. "Mine."

As if a switch was flipped, Adrien gave a loud moan, her name shouted as he came. His cum squirting between them as it coated them from stomach and up to her chest.

Marinette continued to work him, placing her attention on his knot as she pulled him down until his head came to rest above her breast. Giving Adrien one more thrust and another release of his cum, she released him from her grip as her arm dropped to her side. Her wrist beginning to ache.

As they laid in their now dirty den, both remained in their position as they took the moment to relax from their high. Feeling their chest raise up and down against each other, Adrien found comfort at hearing his mate's heart beat. A beautiful sound that he'll never get tired of.

Grunting, another spurt of his cum spilled between the two, Marinette humming at the feeling as it spread across her skin.

"To think, we have more moments like this to look forward to," she said as she closed her eyes and taking in the warmth of her mate.

Feeling his arms incase her body, Adrien remained on top of her, placing most of his body to the side to not crush her. He turned his head slightly and placed his lips on top of her left breast and gave a kiss. What he and Marinette shared was one an incredible moment for him. And knowing there were plenty more moments together like this, he couldn't wait for it.

"Where were you when I was dealing with my rut? Could have used those skillful hands of yours."

The sound of her giggles and humming lulled him to a well deserved rest.

 **A/N:** **Writing sexual content is always a struggle. So forgive me for the smut writing. I did my best. The second part will hopefully be out soon. Until then, guess you'll just have to imagine what other things could happen ;3c**


	8. His Lady's Heat Part II

**Instincts Sucks: Chapter Eight - His Lady's Heat Part II**

 **A/N: Placing a warning for sexual content that occurs in this chapter.**

 **Day 3: Afternoon**

Waking from the comforting lull two hours later, Adrien shifted in his current position he laid in. Giving a small grunt, he slowly opened his eyes to take in the space around him. He couldn't even recall the moment he had fallen asleep.

No matter. He was in a state of relaxation. It didn't matter how or when he passed out.

Looking up and to his pleasant glee, he found himself still lying atop his girlfriend.

Still in her state of slumber, Adrien marveled at the heavenly sight of his sleeping mate. Her skin glistened from the mid-afternoon light shining through the windows. The smell that oozed off her body brought a sense of belonging and home.

Grazing his nose against her skin, he could smell the tangled scent of him mixed with hers. Their special pheromone warped and floating in the room brought that satisfaction further. And what made it even more exhilarating was that only he and Marinette could smell it. The combined scents of their destined bond brought the most soothing of aromas in the bedroom. It's as if the aromas of the outside world would always bless them with fragrances.

A chirp in satisfaction bellowed out as Adrien continued to inhale the combined pheromones. He wouldn't mind remaining against his mate in their current position for the remainder of the day if he had any decision on the matter. But the body needs nourishments to function and thrive and he was hungry.

Without further procrastination, Adrien pushed himself off Marinette, only to take a gaze over his girlfriend for another moment. A lovestruck smile spread across his lips as he took her in.

She was breathtaking with the halo glow from the mid-afternoon light outlining her body. The peacefulness that radiated off her was a sight to behold. Even with their previous activities that had taken place a few hours ago and her still nude, the tranquil view of his beloved sprawled along the assorted blankets and pillows brought further the ideal view of the goddess that Adrien vowed his omega was.

Balancing back onto his feet, Adrien debated whether to hop in the shower and wash up. With their previous sexual exposure they went through there wasn't much debate that he had a strong stench on him. His musk being the strongest.

Moving into the bathroom, Adrien moved over towards the shower when he hesitated. His mind bringing forth questions.

Was it smart to wash up after a couple acted out sexual acts? Would remaining covered in his musk and Marinette's heated scent help ease the raging omega beast within her?

Again, he was at a lost. Well, partially. He knew some materials on omegas but his knowledge fell more on his own presentation as alpha. If only he thought about studying omegas throughout his past years of desire to be with Marinette. You learn from mistakes he guessed.

' _I should ask mother or Natalie to bring up books on omegas. Might as well kill time when my mate sleeps.'_

Moving his eyes around in thought and muttering to himself, Adrien reluctantly decided to hold off on the shower. He wasn't sure he wanted to risk anything to happen where the musk would possibly end up as a necessity. But, if things went well and he waited patiently, he could check and see if Marinette would like a shower as well, or a bath.

Surely the idea of feeling clean could help please the omega in her, especially if it meant he got to join her. No doubt he would be getting away bathing alone. He's sure with the cravings and itch crawling under her skin from her heat, she'll want her alpha to join any way possible. The idea alone bathing with her brought a shiver down his body.

He'll just wait for the moment Marinette wakes up. For now, he decided to let his love continue sleeping and focus on the answer later.

Adrien went to the cycle room closet where -not surprised- found clothes for himself and Marinette's. Not planning on dressing to fancy or rather, he opted for comfort and grabbed black sweatpants and a black tank top, and going commando.

After putting on clothes, Adrien moved on to the kitchen located near the left corner of the windows. Food was his next priority on his mental checklist. With the activity that occurred prior this morning, his body was certainly craving that much needed food. Though he didn't regret moving on to please his omega instead of food. He could always wait for food when it came to his omega. Marinette needed him and a partner never leaves their mate's needs unacknowledged.

Looking over to check on his girlfriend, still finding her soundly asleep; Adrien rummages through the cabinets until he finally found the pots and pans. Digging out a medium sized skillet, he placed the pan on top of the stove and placed the knob on high heat. Opening the fridge door, Adrien glanced around the stocked food and found the carton of eggs, container of bacon, milk, cheese, and butter. It might have been the afternoon, but the craving of breakfast sounded too good to pass up. And a simple meal of scrambled eggs and bacon was enough for the young alpha.

Grabbing a clear bowl from one of the cabinets, Adrien cracked six eggs and poured some milk into the bowl and began whisking the eggs and milk together. He felt pride swell inside him as he whisked the eggs to a reasonable appearance and poured the content into the hot skillet. Hearing the sizzling of the eggs, Adrien grinned as he watched the eggs cook. Turning the heat down, Adrien grabbed another pan for the bacon.

It was his first time cooking on his own and he enjoyed every second of it. The past month learning cooking from Tom and Sabine was incredible. He never thought so much went into cooking and how much paying attention was required, even for the simplest of food preparations. And from a good amount of tutelage from Marinette's parents, Adrien felt good that he could make certain food items. Scrambled eggs and bacon becoming one of his top favorites of making.

As the bacon cooked and taking a spatula to scramble the eggs, Adrien placed some cheese on the eggs, and grabbed a couple of plates from the top cabinets and laid them out on the counter. Placing a fair amount of bacon stripes on the plate, he reached for another plate and scooped up some eggs and half the amount of bacon beside the eggs. Sprinkling some salt and pepper on his eggs, Adrien poured himself some orange juice and went to sit on the couch and turn on the television set, setting his dvd player on as he started up one of his anime series.

Placing the volume on low, Adrien decided to dial up Nino and check in with his friend to see what he's been up too. With three days gone by since the incident at school, he's been curious as of late on how things have progressed during their absence. Pressing the green button, Adrien listens to the dialing tone for a few seconds until he hears a click with a familiar voice on the other line.

" _Yo, bro! I've been dying to hear from you!"_

With a chuckle, Adrien replied, "Hey, Nino! I'm glad to hear from you too."

" _I've been waiting to talk to ya. I've been itching to call you but wasn't sure if I'd be bothering you while you and your family helped Marinette out. So, how has it been with caring for Mari?"_

Adrien lent back against the couch, placing the plate of food in his lap as he holds the phone in one hand talking to continue talking.

"It's been great actually. I'll be honest I was nervous at first since I hardly know much about omega stuff which is my bad, but I plan on reading up here soon. But so far it's been really nice. Though our parents haven't been very subtle with their intent on wanting grandchildren. I'm not lying when I say my parents literally locked me in the heat room with Marinette and walked away smiling and proud of themselves."

The sound of hysterical laughter rung through the speaker as Adrien listened to Nino on the other side. Waiting for seconds to go by, Nino finally calmed down enough to speak.

"Are you done?" asked Adrien.

Chuckling, Nino responds, _"Yea I'm good. That's just hilarious. Never thought Gabe had it in him to shove you into a situation like that."_ A beat of silence strung between them when Nino spoke again. _"Actually, I take that back. I can totally see your father doing that, but your mom I think beats him in trickery."_

"Oh I don't disagree there. Even with both our parents hinting about grandchildren, it's not surprising to see Sabine and Emilie the more conniving ones. It must be the omega in them."

" _Other than the conniving parents, how has everything else been?"_

Talking with Nino was always a form of grace. Other than Marinette, it was nice talking with his other best friend and simply have boy talk. While they talked, Adrien continued eating, taking bites in between conversations.

"It's amazing, Nino. I didn't think I could become more attracted to Mari, but damn she's a gorgeous goddess, man. She's so fucking beautiful and amazing. I mean I know she's already all of that but holy shit the time we've been having is unbelievable."

Nino could hear the awe and smile through the phone. Listening to his friend gush about his destined isn't surprising since he's always known those two were perfect for each other. It was nice to hear the happiness from his best friend.

"-and Marinette is strong. Even in here state of heat, she's still been extremely helpful. Her sense of control is incredible. And the lovemaking-" Adrien breathes a lovesick sigh.

Now that caught Nino's attention.

" _Dude-"_ Adrien's eye widened as the last sentence he stated caught up to his brain, _"-did you and Mari have sex?!"_ He could hear Nino's smile through the phone.

" _I didn't think you had it in you, man! I'm so proud of you!"_

Adrien's thoughts halted at Nino's words. _'Didn't think I had it in me?! Okay, I'm gonna file that information for a later discussion. But first, I have some clearing up to do.'_

He broke through Nino's praise, while not confirming or denying that his face may or may have not been heated red. "Ni-nino! We didn't have sex!"

" _There's no need to hide it and be embarrassed, bro! It's completely ideal and natural for you to take care of your mate, no matter the situation. There's nothing to be ashamed of. I have the luck of pleasuring Alya when it comes to her needing me. It's what we mates do!"_ Adrien could hear Nino fake sniff and most likely wiping a fake tear. _"I'm just so proud of you! Did you enjoy it?"_

"For the love of god, Nino, we didn't have sex!"

" _But you're not denying that you had some lovemaking? You said it!"_

"That doesn't mean we had sex."

" _Then what exactly sort of lovemaking did you mean? I know you were gonna say some stuff so don't be hiding it now after I cut you off earlier. Share with me, bro!"_

"Oh my god." Adrien sighed deeply and groaned. "Okay, fine. I walked myself into that one. First off, we didn't have sex, so get that straight. Second, we both agreed no sex during her first time as well until we were both ready."

" _Such a gentleman. Not surprised."_

Continuing, "It was more of me getting her off with...a vibrator. She reached her climax of her heat-"

" _Not the only climax she reached."_ Mumbled Nino with a smirk.

"-and she needed sexual ministrations to help get her through. It just so happened that she gave me one hell of a pleasure fest in return. She gave me a hand job and jerked me off until I orgasmed too. I swear it was the greatest fucking feeling I've ever had. Masturbating myself during my rut was nothing compared to the fire she set on me during our moment this morning."

Nino whistled. _"Damn, this morning? Dude, you are so fucking lovestruck I can feel it through the phone."_

"It was purely amazing, Nino."

As Nino began to talk and exclaim how proud he was for him stepping up to the plate in taking care of his mate, Nino moved on telling Adrien about what's been going on in school during their absence as he reached for another slice of bacon. Placing half of the bacon slice in his mouth, the taste of the fatty meat goodness caused his eyes to shut at the flavors coating his tongue.

Before he could bite the half off, he saw a shadow block out the light from the windows in front of him. Even with his eyes closed, it wasn't hard to pick up that a figure stood before him.

Opening his eyes, Adrien went stunned and motionless. The whole bacon piece dangling between his teeth as he held his phone against his ear, still hearing Nino talking on the other side of the speaker.

Standing before him stood Marinette in all her nude gorgeous glory. But the most awe striking thing was her heated lust silver eyes that looked down at him and the sexy bedhead hair she sported.

Still motionless, Adrien watched numbed to the couch as Marinette bend down, placing her hands on his knees, only to glide them up his legs and stopping at his hips and gave them a squeeze. _'Oh shit the arousal was approaching.'_

After giving his hips a squeeze, she trailed her hands up his chest until she reached his shoulders. There she slid her hands back until her arms went behind him as Marinette got in front of his face, stopping but never breaking eye contact. Opening her mouth, she took the other half of the slice of bacon that dangled from his mouth and tore it off with her teeth. Closing her lips and chewing, she swallowed and licked her lips; Adrien following the motion of her tongue closely.

Marinette clearly heard the audible gulp Adrien gave as heat surfaced to his cheeks. Moving her head closer, Marinette moved to the side of his head and whispered in his ear. "Thanks for making breakfast. Glad to hear you love me pleasuring you to your friends. I'm gonna grab a plate, then I think a shower or bath sounds delightful, don't you?"

She gives his ear a nibble, earning a moan and whimper from the alpha. "Hope you're ready for another round…" She pushes back, trailing a fingernail along his jawline, "...darling."

Giving him a quick kiss on his lips, she left and gave him a wink as she walked away behind him towards the kitchen.

He faintly head Nino in the background, _"Dude, are you there? Are you okay?"_

Swallowing the piece of bacon in his now dry throat, the only response he gave Nino was full of truth that the words she relayed and her lips touching him continued on loop in his head as he felt himself get hard.

"Nino," Adrien took a deep breath, "I'm so fucked."

Walking away from her boyfriend, Marinette walked to the kitchen and stood in front of the skillet of eggs. Without grabbing a plate, she reached for a fork and started eating out of the pan. Tasting the blandness of the eggs, she reached for the salt and pepper and sprinkled across the pan and gave them a toss for the pepper and salt to spread. Taking another bite, Marinette hummed, pleased with finally consuming some food. She was proud of the meal that Adrien created. He was learning well from her parents.

Hearing talking, Marinette glanced up to find Adrien still on the couch with his phone to his ear and muttering, "Nino", a deep exhale from his lips, "I'm so fucked."

A smirk crossed her lips as she listened to her boyfriend say goodbye to Nino. Then the sound of the couch creaking and footsteps shuffle across the room until she felt a presence beside her. Glancing over, she finds Adrien standing on the other side of the counter looking at her with red tinted cheeks. From where she stood, she felt the heat rise from him as she hoped it would. She glanced down his body and found with glee that her alpha was sporting a tent under his sweatpants, the arousal evident.

Moving her gaze up, eyes locked with her mate's, she brings up a slice of bacon and places the meat on her lips. Slowly, she takes a single a fingertip and pushes the bacon piece into her mouth until she gives a lite suck on her finger. Jaw moving, she breaks apart the food and swallows. Marinette marveled at the effect she's caused on Adrien.

Pushing away from the counter, she walks around and heads towards Adrien, grabbing the semi empty plate of food and glass from his grasp. Turning back, she placed the dishware into the sink.

"Ready, minou? I can help relieve you. Take care of you." Her silver eyes held Adrien in place as the fire burned within.

"Shouldn't I be the one taking care of you?" Adrien shot back, surprised he didn't stutter from his current state of mind.

The smirk she gave him made his knees weak. He was shocked that he was still standing.

"Oh, trust me, Adrien. I plan for you too." She runs a hand down her chest, hip, and thigh. "I have the craving for some body worship."

Without another word, Marinette walked over to the bathroom, Adrien following behind and striping his clothes off along the way.

Feeling the change of the wooden floor to tile, a small shiver ran through Marinette as her feet touched the cold surface. Reaching the clear glass door, she opened it and slid inside, turned the knob until she felt the hot water.

Looking behind her, she saw her alpha standing behind her full of patience, eagerness, and lust filled in his eyes as he awaited her orders. He was such an incredible mate. How did she end up so lucky with such a caring and gentleman of a person?

"What we're gonna do first is me helping you with your release under the shower. Feel free let your hands roam if need be but remember, it's me pleasuring you."

"I thought when omega's went into heat, it's the mate's or caretaker's job to please and take care of you?" He was confused. Wasn't that what his parents told him? To take care of her every need.

She smiled, "Yes, but omegas also like to offer pleasure in return, my dear alpha. It's not just us taking and taking. We like to give back too. So when I'm done giving back, we're going to head into the tub where I'm going to take with you worshipping me. Okay?"

Nodding, Adrien responded, "Yep. Perfectly clear."

Before Marinette could speak, Adrien walked passed her and stood in the shower under the hot water. Letting the water fall over his body, Adrien swept his hair back and looked at his omega. "Ready whenever you are."

Something shifted in Marinette as she watched him. The fire in her eyes grew as she realized what Adrien did. He set her up for dominance. _'Well then. I'm about to rock his little alpha world.'_ She smirked as she entered the shower, the glass door shutting behind her.

Stepping towards him, Marinette let the water fall on her as she let her hair get soaked. She heard a whimper as Adrien pouted watching her bed head disappear under the water's stream. Running her hands through her wet locks, Marinette locked eyes with Adrien as she placed her other hand on his chest and pushed him back until his bare back touched the tiled shower wall. Locked in place, she ran her right hand down his chest, admiring the bumps of his abs, feeling the trail of pubic hairs, until finally reaching the spot that both desired for.

Wrapping her hands around his hardened length, the touch of her hand caused a moan to ease out of him. Stepping up on her toes, Marinette set her left hand on his shoulder as she pushed herself up and placed a kiss on his lips. Pushing away, she grazed her teeth along his lower lip, pulling it back slightly before letting go. She watched with great satisfaction when Adrien's eyes glancing down at her flickered gold before disappearing.

She humed, "Oh we're gonna get those gorgeous golden eyes to pop out soon enough, my darling alpha." Gliding her hand back and forth along his length, she gave squeezes here and there, rousing the beast within her mate. "My handsome-" -a squeeze near the base- "-strong-" -sliding down and thumbing the tip- "-and perfect alpha."

' _Fuck, the praise kink. She's doing the praising.'_ Adrien's mind was running wild with the praise. He knew Marinette knew his weakness of praising. And she knew how to do it well.

Giving a hard thrust along his length, feeling his dick swell further, emitted a growl from Adrien as he locked gazes with Marinette, eyes glowing fully with gold.

"There's those gorgeous golden eyes I love so much."

Keeping his gaze locked with hers, he released a pant, "M'Lady."

Pressing herself until her chest rested against his, Marinette continued to work him while she pushed herself up, whispering, "Better hold onto something, chaton."

Biting down on his pulse point in his neck, Adrien quickly reached for the handlebars in the shower to hold himself up as he felt Marinette's canines nip his skin.

Feeling her teeth work his skin, sucking, nibbling, and pulling, Adrien's brain was going haywire with the added pleasure of her hand working his dick and bringing him towards the edge.

Her hands gripped tightly around his dick, she started giving him hard thrusts, giving a rotated slide towards the base, pulling moans and growls from his lips. Placing repeated movements, the beast within Adrien grew as his knot swelled completely as his length stood fully erected. Swollen to the max as Marinette's hand placed stronger pressure on his knot, drawing pants and broken growls through his lips. With senses high, Adrien's mind took in everything around him. Marinette's hands working his dick, her teeth working a mark, and her body against his as her perked nipples slid against his chest. It was maddening and he knew he was reaching the edge.

Feeling her teeth bite down hard, not breaking skin, and with an added hard thrust up and gripping his knot, Adrien's eyes snapped shut as he came; her teeth remaining clamped on his skin as she continued to work him through his orgasm. She felt his cum hit below her breast and spill down her body with the flow of the water. Sensing and feeling him relax and his knot still evident, she released her grip on his neck and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him close.

Thrusting forward, she pushed pressure against his knot as another spurt of cum shot out. She felt content feeling his liquid warmth sliding between them and remaining in this position they stood in longer. However, Adrien had other plans as it was his turn to give and her take.

Gripping Marinette's ass, Adrien lifted her up, feeling her legs instinctively lock around his waist. Hearing her give a playful growl, he felt her arms wrap around his neck. Holding her tightly, he moved an arm around her waist as he took the other and shut off the shower. Opening the door, Adrien walked them out of the shower and over to a side of the wall where I touch panel was mounted.

Pressing a couple buttons on the panel, the sound of the tub started as water began to fill. Walking over towards the steps of the sunken, jacuzzi like tub, he stepped down until he found one of the seats.

Sinking down until both were a little over half covered by water, Adrien held her close and kept her in his lap.

"My turn, love." His golden eyes glinting from the water's reflections from the sunlight. Marinette's silver eyes glinted the same as they stared into each other.

"Have at it." Marinette responded.

Without making her wait, but mostly due to him unable to hold back, Adrien wasted no time as he stuck out his tongue and ran it along her right nipple. He heard her gasp from the contact as he continued, lapping at the perked nub, grazing his teeth along the sensitive flesh. Her hips jerked as it rubbed against his half swollen knot. A growl emitting through his lips as he nibbled on the skin above her nipple.

Sinking canines and frontal teeth over a part of skin on her breast, Adrien closed his lips and began sucking. He felt her squirm in his arms and he worked the skin under his teeth, bringing out a pleasured squeal from his omega. Releasing his grip on the upper part of her breast, he chirped in pride as her bruised skin displayed a red mark. He couldn't wait til their marks deepened and displayed purple, and show the world that they belonged to each other.

Pleased with his first mark, Adrien moved to her left breast and repeated the ministrations. This time letting his hands roam around her body. Letting his fingers graze along her smooth, silked skin. Allowing his fingers to rub against the freckled areas that he purposely forced himself to engrave every single freckle to memory.

"Oh, Adrien," she moaned. Yes, the sound of his mate pleased and panting brought utter glee to his inner beast. Satisfied that he can provide his omega's desires.

Releasing his lips from her skin, Adrien glanced up and caught her face, full of heat as her cheeks glowed with a blush. Looking back down at his marks, he gave each one a soothing lick over the bruised skin, pleased to hear a hum come from her as well.

Placing butterfly kisses along her breast, Adrien peeked up, waiting to lock a gaze with Marinette once again. Once her eyes caught his, she saw patience. She knew what he was asking without words between them. The stronghold of consent that bled through her alpha brought true passion in her eyes. Anything that he was unsure of or appropriate, he would seek out and wait for her permission no matter the miniscule of things. It was that simple act that meant so much to her, for them both, and she couldn't be more proud and admire the strength that he held.

Giving him a nod of approval, Adrien placed another butterfly kiss against her skin before closing his mouth over her perked nipple. The warmth of his breath and tongue against her cool skin pushed a gasp through her rosy lips. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she prepared for the feelings to come. Giving a strong suck, he drew out a moan from his lady, offering another suck against her breast.

As he worshipped her like she wanted, placing his love and attention to her breast, he maneuvered his hands in motion as they roamed and falling down to the curves of her ass. Adrien spread his fingers and palmed the smooth surface giving it a squeeze.

Hearing his girlfriend giggle and then hum brought a smile to his lips as he continued to work on her body. Worshipping his love became one of his favorite pastimes on his list throughout this week.

He felt her body shiver before Marinette fell against his body. Her arms wrapped around him holding them close. Then he heard her whisper in his ear, "It aches, Adrien." He felt her hold tighten as another shake ran through her body, one that he felt through her muscles under her skin. "It's starting to hurt. Please help."

The pain in her voice ached within him and he wasn't even the one in the cycle. If there was one thing he knew though, thanks to the help of his mother and Natalie informing him, he knew now more than ever that Marinette had reached the peak of her heat, higher than what he thought previously this morning. His golden eyes were closed as the information relayed through his mind. If a lady in heat finally endured pain once at the peak of their cycle, it finally meant her heat was preparing the end.

He released his hold on her breast.

"I don't have the vibrator, love. Will my fingers suffice for you?" He asked as his mind came to from his previous internal info sweep.

"Yes. Please, Adrien." Hearing the plead in her voice, a change from the dominance she possessed moments ago was an eye opener and lesson itself. It reminded him that throughout this ordeal Marinette still had a state of vulnerability while trapped in her heated state. He never felt more relieved to be the one enduring this moment in time with her; he couldn't even begin imagining not being the one to comfort her and help her through her time of need. The thought alone caused his stomach to seize. Even the strongest are susceptible to a moment of vulnerability.

But along that moment, the vulnerable will have someone to arrive and care for them. And for Adrien, he planned to take care of his lady.

"I love you." He whispered against her shoulder, placing a gentle kiss against the freckled surface.

Marinette leant back far enough to place a chaste kiss against his lips. Whispering in return, "I love you too."

Sliding his right hand down her chest, passed the smooth flat surface of her stomach, Adrien stopped his fingers above Marinette's lower lips, drawing out a whimper and moving her hips towards him, waiting for what she desired most to release the tension running through her body.

Chuckling at her struggle, Adrien pushed forward as he dragged his fingers towards the heat between her legs and rubbed his fingers along her entrance. Even with their lower body underwater, he could feel the honey like thickness of her heat dripping between them. The urge of the mating bond was becoming tempting, but he knew he was stronger. The time will come he knew. He just needed to keep his focus on his mate and the matter at hand.

Moving his index and middle finger back and forth, he could feel her pulling closer, her nails digging and scraping into his back. Never in his alpha world would he have thought the digging in her nails would feel so good. Rubbing against her sensitive clit he pulled out another whimper from her. The slight shaking of her thighs signaling the struggle within.

Pushing back towards her entrance, he could feel her heated sex clench as his fingers brushed against her. Taking a deep breath, Adrien pushed his fingers through the entrance of her sex, bringing out a heated moan from Marinette as it echoed in the room.

Pumping his two fingers into her, he heard Marinette whimper "harder" as he thrusted his fingers continuously. Following his omega's demands, Adrien thrusted harder and faster like his lady wanted. The harsh movements caused the bath water to splash between them. Knowing he didn't have the power of the vibrator with him, he opted with adding another finger into her, causing another and louder moan from his omega.

Not to fail his love, he changed to hard, short thrust, curling his fingers inside her in search for that hidden pleasure 'g' spot that brought out the most beautiful noises of hers. However, fucking her with his fingers was beginning to exhaust him as he held them upright. Even though they were sitting in the tub, the previous fun they had was adding to his exhaustion. Though not daring to leave his lady unsatisfied, he pushed through, but beginning to slowly get desperate to bring her close to the edge.

While pumping in and out of her, curling his fingers and hitting those sensitive nerves, Adrien took his other hand and began rubbing her clit simultaneously. Wave of pleasure scorched Marinette as she focused her senses on her boyfriend's blessed touch. Her breathing falling short, panting as the weight of tension was finally pulling her towards the edge.

Pushing more pressure on her clit and speeding his thrusting, Adrien went for his best finale attack to bring Marinette over the edge. Rubbing his thumb along her clit, giving it a flick, at the same time he gave a harsh thrust of his fingers, curling them towards her 'g' spot, and leant in biting her pre-claim that was still hinted under her skin. Biting down hard but cautious to not break skin, the attack in unison against her heated and flamed sensitive body stilled as Marinette screamed. Pure bliss shot through her body as her orgasm took hold of her, throwing her over the edge as she came, squeezing his fingers while Adrien pumped them back and forth helping her through her climax.

Even under water, he could feel her honey like juices continue to coat his hands. The pride he felt that he managed to yet again help her through her sexual cravings brought happiness within him.

Feeling her calming down, he removed his fingers from her heated core and held her tightly against his body. Offering as much body heat along with the warmth of the bath water to coax her in relaxation. With her body falling limp and resting against him, Adrien moved and reached for the bath supplies, grabbing the bath scrunchie and squeezing body wash on top. Rubbing his hands and the scrunchie together he mixed the body lotion until it formed into suds and began washing Marinette's back, working slow rotated movements along her skin.

He was always told that after any form of sexual activities, whether it be during heat, rut, or any normal time of day, it helped the party ease by performing after care. And Adrien couldn't think of anything better than give his lady a soothing body wash.

Hearing the hum come from her was enough to picture the smile he was positive she was sporting. She moved to adjust as he continued to wash her body when she rubbed against his length. The sensitive knot that swelled along his base from their previous excursion shot pulses through him as he felt her thigh rub against it again. His hands stilled as a soft moan slipped through his lips, one he tried hard to keep from being heard.

The chuckle he heard from the omega didn't help much either. "When I've gained enough energy back, I'll make sure to take care of that little problem of yours again."

Adrien lent back against the side of the tub with Marinette following to remain skin contact. "You know if you do there's a high probability that we won't be leaving this tub or bathroom in general, right?"

The chuckle he heard from her was down right mischievous. "Would that be such a bad thing?"

Damn his lady was going to be the death of him.

Knowing there was no need to tell her his answer, he went back to washing his girlfriend's body.

 **Day 5**

As Marinette rested on the bed covered with blankets, Adrien laid beside her in a pair of sweatpants and shirt texting with Nino relaying the past two days events of either time spent in the bathroom or in the makeshift den of blankets and pillows. And just like last time he talked with his friend, the laughter that came along was apparently unavoidable.

Texting for the past hour, it was another fifteen minutes or so when he heard the door to the heat room open. Finishing off his response text to Nino, Adrien looked up to find his mother walking in and move towards him.

"Afternoon, sweetheart. How's it been? Has Marinette been handling everything alright?"

Pushing himself up against the headboard in a sitting position, Adrien began telling her the past few days. "Everything has been going well so far. She's been eating well, large amounts like expected for one in heat, and sleeping long hours. Pretty much everything I was informed to be expected."

His mother nodded approvingly as she walked over towards the side of the bed where Marinette continued to sleep. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Emilie ran her fingers through the raven hair, and then swept Marinette's bangs aside and behind her hair. The older omega heard the younger omega give a small sigh of content, rubbing her check with the small body heat of Emilie's palm before sinking back further into the pillow.

A smile spread further on Emilie's lips as she watched the young woman sleeping. It made her omega instincts swell with delight as she felt she got to be a mother again and to a woman she considered a daughter the past few years. Memories of her and Adrien when he was a little boy played through her mind as she looked at the two. Glancing up to find Adrien looking lovingly down at Marinette with his smile across his lips. Nothing ever brought more ride in her than seeing the happiness of her family, and that family now consisted of Marinette as well as her parents. They were going to make a wondrous pack.

"Well, before I got distracted, I originally came here cause your father and I wanted to speak with you. Are you alright with following me to the study?"

Giving his lady one last glance, he gave his mother a nod and placed his phone on the nightstand beside him. Pushing himself off the bed, he followed his mother out of the cycle room, closing the door behind him as they made their way towards the lower floor study.

When they arrived Adrien found his father talking to another figure in the room; an mid-aged woman. And by the smells that filtered the room he concluded that the woman was a beta.

Taking in her appearance, she was nicely dressed and stood proud. Hearing them come in, he watched as his father and the woman turned and greet him.

"Thank you for coming down, Adrien. I hope everything so far with Marinette is going well."

Giving his father the same response as his mother, he informed his father that Marinette has been behaving like he was to expect and was currently sleeping off some of their previous morning rituals.

"Very good. I proud to hear how well you've been taking care of her. Marinette's lucky to have you there to care for her."

Adrien raised a brow at his father and mother, clearly relating that he didn't have much of a choice to begin with when they first locked him up there in the room on the first day. Thankfully they returned the second day and allowed Adrien to leave when needed. Though he did remain majority of his time in the cycle room unless it was him altering through his anime collection.

"Your mother and I wanted to talk to you about thinking of considering the next step between you and Marinette." At this, Adrien perked with curiosity. "Your mother and I, as well as Tom and Sabine, we wanted to discuss about considering of picking an engagement ring for Marinette."

"Huh?" Was the only response that came out. The idea alone wasn't a bad one, it was simply one he was not expecting when walking into the room.

His mother spoke up next, "I'm sure this is something you're unprepared for, nervous based off your face-"

' _Actually quite the opposite, maman. I've been dreaming of this moment since I was fifteen. Except it started out with being on an island, living off of coconuts or maybe it was pineapples, whatever. But now it's reality.'_

"-but with the one incident that happened with Markus a month or so ago, and with the incident from class, we thought it would help with moving things forward by allowing you and Marinette to become engaged. And please understand this isn't us trying to force the idea of starting your own family on you two. We thought that this would make a nice safety net from any other attacks to occur in the future."

Tears literally swelled in Adrien's eyes and they did indeed fall down his cheeks. Though his parents took it the wrong way.

"Oh sweetheart. We didn't mean to upset you. We-"

Emilie was cut off as Adrien moved across the room and wrapped not just her, but his father as well into a hug.

"These aren't tears of sadness or being upset. They're tears of happiness. I've wanted to marry her since I was fifteen."

Feeling his parents relax, they wrapped their son in a return hug before separating.

"Well then," started his father, "let me introduce you to Madame Aries Archambeau." Said woman walked forward and gave Adrien a bow in greeting. Her dark brunette hair was tied into a bun and a smile that brought comfort.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Adrien. As your father just said I'm Madame Archambeau, but you can call be Aries. Your mother and father called me over and informed me of some of the incidents that have occurred and asked that I bring some collections of mine so you can pick an ring for your lovely mate."

With that, Aries walked over to her suitcase and pulled out three cases of special, original designed, engagement rings. They were all gorgeous that Adrien could see. So many varieties that he was unsure where to even begin.

"Please, choose whichever you like and no rush." said Aries.

Moving closer to the cases, Adrien started to think what would suit his lady. He knew that one he picked had to be worthy of her and she deserved the best. But he had to smart cause if there one thing he knew best about Marinette, it was that she was not one who thrilled from fancy and extravagant designs. That it was more of the simple and elegant designs that she fawned over.

As he gazed through the collections, one design caught his attention. It was an elegant design that felt suitable for his lady. It was a perfect band of silver, one that matched the silvers of her eyes when her omega side surfaced, a bluish glint that seemed to shine off the metal. Picking up the ring, he took a closer look at the detail.

Along the band Adrien could see fine engravings starting at the middle and weaving upward towards the top center. The ring held seven diamonds, three smaller ones on each side, and one larger in the center. Though his favorite aspect of the diamonds was that the ring held two colors. The center being clear, and on each side the first and third diamond were sapphire, the middle of the three being clear. To him it felt like it displayed and showed the sides of his lady. The gorgeous princess that she is with her stunning ocean blue eyes and the cunning, strong omega that destroyed him -in a good way- with those silver eyes that held all the sexual mischievousness that he had come to love during the past few days.

This was the ring.

Smiling, he announced it for the others in the room. "This is the ring."

"Excellent choice." Madame Archambeau gleamed as she closed all three cases and shuffled them back into her travel suitcase. Zipping the bag and clicking the small locks shut, she reached into a side pocket on the suitcase and pulled out a black velvet ring box. Handing it over to Adrien, he placed the engagement ring into the security of the box.

Thrilled, now he just needed to figure out how to propose.

"Thank you for coming, Aries," Gabe said as he and Natalie helped Madame Archambeau with her belongings to her car. While the three left the room, Adrien and Emilie returned down the hallway towards the cycle room, dropping off the engagement ring in his bedroom along the way.

Once the two reached the cycle room, both entered and found Marinette still sleeping soundly.

"Oh my. You must have really exhausted her, Adrien."

Adrien's face burned bright red at his mother's words. "Ma!"

"What?" She dared to give him an innocent stare.

Turning and with a winning smile, Emilie walked over towards the fridge and began pulling out beef and varieties of vegetables. Placing them on the counter, Adrien glanced at the foods and saw lettuce or cabbage, spinach, carrots, onions, mushrooms, celery, and a packet of tender beef strip. What was she making?

Grabbing the foods from the fridge she needed, Emilie walked over to the small pantry in the corner and grabbed a bag of rice noodles, and a few of seasonings.

"What are you making?" He was curious, and judging by some of the food choices, it looked like something good.

"I'm making a special stir fry dish that will be nutritious for Marinette."

"Do you need any help?" he asked.

His mother gave him a smile, "I appreciate the offer, but I want you to pay attention on how to make it so you can make this dish in the future for her."

So he did what she asked. Adrien watched with great focus as his mother made the dish. He watched mesmerized as she cut or diced each vegetables. With patience, Emilie showed Adrien how to peel the cabbage and wash each leaf and lay it out on paper towel to soak up the remaining water. He watched how she held the peeler and peeled strips of carrot, chopped and dice the onion in small bits as well as the celery.

When the vegetables were chopped to his mother's liking, Adrien watched her peel back the plastic wrap that held the tender beef strip and place it on the cutting board. Taking a sharp knife, Emilie cut the meat into small decent sized strips, cutting away of the fatty areas and placing them on the plastic plate the beef came in.

With all her ingredients set up, she placed the dirty dishes and garbage in the trash, and grabbing some cleaning material to wipe up the area where she cut the meat. When she finished, Emilie went to the sink and washed her hands before official cooking.

Drying off her hands and placing the towel on the counter, Emilie grabbed one of the wok pans and placed it on the stove while setting the heat on high. Reaching for a nearby jar, she placed a spoon full of chopped garlic into the pan as the sound of sizzling filled the room. Tossing in the onions, carrots, celery, cabbage and spinach; Adrien watched with great amazement as the foods sizzled and the combination of flavors started filtering through the room. It smelt devine and already started making his mouth water.

Emilie grabbed a bottle of soy sauce and teriyaki and poured some of the content inside the pan. The added smells were making him hungry and even though it was designed for Marinette, he couldn't wait to dig in.

When the veggies were sautéed enough, Emilie threw in the strips of beef and rice noodles into the pan; stirring everything together as she let it cook to completion.

After twenty minutes of cooking together, the stir fry looked and smelt complete. As if the smell of food was an alarm clock, the aroma woke Marinette up as she sat up in the bed.

Alarmed, Adrien forgot she was still nude under the blankets.

"It's alright, Adrien. It's not like I don't know what boobs look like."

Her mother chuckled as Adrien banged his head against the kitchen counter. Leave it to his mother to find ways to purposely embarrass him.

Grabbing two two plates, Emilie piled a helping for Adrien and Marinette. Letting her remain in bed, Adrien walked over to her with her plate and a fork while he went back to sit at the small table with his boy was he correct. The dish was delicious as he took in his first bite. He definitely planned on making this dish more.

As they watched Marinette devour her first helping and asking Adrien for more, he returned shortly as Marinette continued to her second helping when he had a question pop in his head. Turning to his mother, he asked, "So, what's so special about this dish?"

Taking another bite, his mother responded, "It helps with the body's growth."

Giving a nod in understanding, he took another bite when his mother dropped more information that he swore almost caused his death.

"And it's a dish that's good to help with pregnancy."

She heard her son choke on his current mouthful of food as his mother looked back at Marinette thrilled to see her enjoying the meal as a smile remained on her face despite her son choking out his shock.

 **Day 7**

After a week full of learning experiences, the end of his lady's heat had finally come to an end. Marinette was out of her heated state of mind and back to full control, he wasn't sure if she would be ready to hear the story of events that she couldn't remember during her heat. He's positive she'll shriek when she hears some of the things she did during the excitement.

While Marinette was in the bathroom taking a shower and cleaning up for the day, Adrien reclined on the couch when he heard his phone go off from an incoming text.

Checking the contact he saw Nino's name light up and with a smile opened up the text. The moment he saw the text, his smile disappeared.

 **Nino:** _ **We have a problem.**_

' _What could be the problem?'_

Another text popped up.

 **Nino:** _**I know you told the class that you wanted to remain silent about your relationship with Marinette until further notice, but it seems the media has been informed and it's not good.**_

Seeing the attachment that Nino sent, Adrien opened up the article and saw the headlines.

' _ **Has Agreste heir, Adrien Agreste finally found his destined? Or is it a fake aiming for fame and fortune?'**_

 **A/N: Fluff doesn't last very long in my fics.**


	9. New Pack Members

**A/N:** **Thank you all for your patience! Hopefully, I caught all the grammar issues, but if I missed any I apologize. There are more notes at the bottom so please don't forget to read that, it kinda offers more insight about this chapter. I won't take any more time with these notes here so please enjoy the chapter :3**

' _ **Has Agreste heir, Adrien Agreste, finally found his destined? Or is it a fraud aiming for fame and fortune?'**_

' _What the hell?!'_

He couldn't believe what he was staring at. How in the hell did the media even learn and find out? Adrien knew it couldn't have been their friends. The class, including Mme. Bustier-Dubois and M. Damocles agreed on silence about his and Marinette's relationship. They were the only ones aware of the situation that occurred days prior.

His brows furrowed in thought as he tried to figure out who could have mentioned or leaked any information to the media.

As Adrien thought about, the possibilities of the leaks coming from the Agreste company could be the best probability. Thinking back about the past month and so, there was the day his parent's brought over Marinette for that private photo shoot for himself during his rut. It wouldn't be a far stretch that someone from the company could have put the idea together. May have even heard mama and pere discuss their ideas with Marinette.

Damn it. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid. And the more he thought about it the more it angered him. Just seeing the title of the article sent to him brought frustration at anyone thinking anything horrible about Marinette. His omega and love of his life.

Taking a deep breath, Adrien tried to think positive. There are people out there that know Marinette from her work through the past few years. Surely there are people who won't believe such lies from the media.

Looking down at his phone, Adrien slid his thumb along with the screen, scrolling the article up to see what he might be dealing with. There's a simple chance that they can shut these accusations down with confirmation from his part and their families.

' _ **It appears young heir, Adrien Agreste, the only son of Gabriel and Emilie Agreste, has found his destined mate. So look out Adrien Agreste fans, it looks like Paris's and all of France's popular model is off the market! Looks like the young Agreste has met his match. Though the question that we assume will hit Parisians is can this mate really be his destined? Or is this mate of his not his destined but a lover? So many questions up in the air. Looks like Paris will have some talk surfacing about this new couple. The question we all want to know is 'Who is the mate?', 'What is their name?' Until more information surfaces, all of Paris will have to wait patiently. Though, it does make us wonder, can this Agreste's mate be trusted? Or-'**_

Adrien couldn't believe it even further. Couldn't even continue reading the last bit of the short article on his phone. Yes, he knew that he was famous and that his family was wealthy, but to hear people believe that Marinette could be a gold digger hurt him. True, no one knew who his mate was and knew her personally, but knowing exactly how the media acts and rumors holding a strong grip on people, he won't lie to himself knowing he feels worried. He doesn't want any of this ordeal to ruin anything for Marinette. She has a bright future ahead of her.

Taking another breather, Adrien stood up from the couch and walked out of the heat room. He had to inform his parents if they didn't already know. Adrien was positive that if anyone could help his parents would. His family has dealt with some rumors and other media mayhem before. Plus, it helped to know his parents were powerful but downright scary when crossed. And knowing once they hear that their _'daughter'_ is the target of rumors and media, they'll flip.

Knowing Marinette was fine and safe on her own, Adrien weaved through the house until he came across the grand staircase. Walking down the steps, he headed to his right where his parent's shared home office resides. Being respectful of his parents' work mindset, he knocked on the door and waited patiently to be called in.

Once he heard his mother call him in, Adrien entered and was greeted by his mother and father. Both sitting at Gabriel's desk as his father appeared to be showing Emilie a design for their next line. Leave it to his parents to always continue forward and creating a new line when they're still finishing up their current one. Then again, that's what made his parents stand out in the fashion industry. They always planned ahead. Hopefully, with those skills, they'll be able to use that to fix this nonsense spreading in the media.

"Morning, dear," his mother greeted. His father greeting him right after.

"Morning, mama, pére," Adrien returned.

Taking a deep breath, he looked back at his parents, his smile gone and serious. He watched his mother and father take notice and stood up, both looking back at their son.

"We have a problem," He spoke, unsure how else to bring up the situation other than spit it out.

Before he could continue, only his luck, or rather bad luck, that his parents would jump to conclusions and think the one thing since this whole ordeal has begun months ago.

"Oh, my gods! Is Marinette pregnant?!" Emilie shouted, smile now beaming on her lips as his father perked up, a smile of his own taking over.

Adrien stood silent, blinking at his parents with wide eyes. 'Seriously? This is the first thing that pops into their heads when I say there's a problem?' He exhales through his nose. 'Well, at least I know to expect happiness when that time comes.'

"No, Marinette's not pregnant. Seriously?"

Emilie gave her son a soft smile, "Sorry, Adrien. Once you set your mind to wanting something it pretty much becomes the first thing to surface forward."

Adrien rolled his eyes, but nonetheless, he shook his head with a smile. He knew how much his parents and Marinette's wanted to be grandparents. One day they'll get their wish.

"I assure you, you'll get your wish one day, but just not now. But we really do have a problem."

With that, his parents took on a serious stance and gave a nod to their son to explain the situation.

"Nino sent me a text a few minutes ago with a link to an article. It seems someone slipped to the media that Marinette and I have been confirmed destined. Which is frustrating since Marinette and I wanted to have time discussing how to announce and prevent backlash from the fans and all. However, it seems this leak of information has already gone and spread and now people are beginning to question Marinette as my mate and claiming she could be a gold digger. They're already talking negatively about her."

"What?" shouted Emilie. There was a fire in the glare that burned inside the omega. Within the past few weeks, anyone who knew the Agreste, knew Emile Agreste had become very protective of Marinette. The company knew that Mme. Agreste already refers to her as a daughter-in-law.

"We'll need your help," Adrien spoke, "I know Mari and I can try and do an interview to clear some points out, but with what I've been reading the media is not good. I was hoping you could help since I know you both have gone through messes like this with the media. Plus, our friends have remained silent about the past weeks. So I'm wondering if someone from the company might have leaked about the relationship. Maybe from the day when you two took Marinette for that special magazine for me."

At that, Adrien quirked an eyebrow at his parents, both of them smirking from the memory with no ounce of regret.

"We'll see what we can do, son," said Gabriel. "Your mother and I will-"

A flash coming from the window facing out to the city streets glared into the room. Walking over to the window, Gabriel pulled the silk curtain aside and looked out to find a large group of reporters crowded by the front gate.

"Shit." Hearing his father curse still never ceases to surprise him. "Looks like you were correct, Adrien," his father continued. "We've got reporters gathered by the gates already. Let's head outside and attempt to get these reporters off the property and we'll work on a solution."

He watched his parents go into business mode as they stood stoic and stern, heading out of the home office as Adrien followed right behind. The moment the front doors of the mansion opened, camera flashes went off as the Agreste's walked out. Arthur following behind them while Natalie remained outside by the front door. Those two may not be an Agreste or Dupain-Cheng, but they were still part of the pack and family. Protecting became second nature for the two.

Once they moved closer in earshot, the reporters began shouting out questions.

"Adrien! Is it true that you found your destined?!"

"M. and Mme. Agreste! How do you feel about your son's mate? Are they genuine?"

"Is your mate trustworthy? Or are they seeking money?"

Questions being shouted after one another, the large group of reporters continued the onslaught of questions seeking the truth or twisting what they could obtain.

"Enough!" Shouted Gabriel, eyes glowing bright gold. His alpha voice ringing out over the group and everyone surrounding the front of the property. All fell silent as the questions halted, the entire group waiting breathlessly as they stared at the famous alpha. "You dare come to my home and seeking to spread more lies against my family? My pack?!"

Adrien couldn't remember the last time he had seen his father truly angry. Full rage and aggression in his voice that he spoke towards people. Then again, it wasn't every day that people, in a way, threaten a member of your pack. He and Marinette may not be married yet, but being mates is enough to grow protective of those that become part of your pack.

"Whatever this fiasco about my son and his mate that's floating around is none of your concerns. Whoever is responsible for these lies will be found and rightfully dealt with."

"So, you're saying that this mate of his, she's not some gold digger looking for money?" One of the reporters spoke from the crowd.

"I can assure you, this young woman is far from being a gold digger," Emilie stated, her eyes glaring at the reporters. Her green eyes gone and baring silver. She may be holding back unlike Gabe, but the anger was raging beneath the surface.

"How can you be sure?" another reporter shouted. "How do you know she isn't just faking to gain your good graces?"

"This young woman is far from being deceiving. She has no reason to seek fame and fortune when she is skilled and talented enough already and well known," Emilie responded again.

"Adrien!" One of the reporters focused on the young man standing at the bottom of the front stairs of the mansion's front doors. He was unprepared to have the attention focused on him. "Are you and your mate expecting? Speculations have it that you've been staying hidden with her? Can you confirm this true or not?" Adrien's eyes widen and all the reporters took note of his reaction.

Before he could speak and deny the accusations, the sound of the front doors of the mansion opened and everything in his body stiffened and his heart stopped. His family turned at the sound and the large mass of people looked up to see Marinette standing at the front door, hair slightly damp from her shower. Adrien watched as her eyes looked at everyone is shock and surprise, as well as the confusion of what was taking place in front of her.

She found Adrien, confusion still etched in her face as she called for him. "Adrien, what's going on?"

Marinette jumped when the large crowd of reporters started shouting questions and camera's snapping off as Adrien ran up to his girlfriend and dragged her back inside with Natalie following close behind trying to shield off as much from the cameras she could. Slamming the door shut behind them, Adrien moved Marinette away from the windows, feeling the need to shield her from the chaos that was no doubt occurring outside now. He held her close. This wasn't starting off well and he knew this was going to blow up further before the issue could get resolved.

He felt Marinette's fingers curl in his shirt, clinging to him as he tightened his hold around her.

"Adrien," he heard Marinette whisper, "what's going on?"

Adrien leaned his head down, his nose falling into her damp hair, smelling the tropical scent. The simple closeness and smells of her shampoo brought some of the anxiety nagging in the back of his head to relax. He'll figure out how to erase the nonsense of the media and show them the amazing person that is Marinette.

"Someone spilled to the media that you and I are mates and," he paused. The idea of telling her what people were saying about her brought hesitation, but he knew she needed to be aware of the situation. Plus he hated keeping anything from Marinette. "People are thinking wrongly of you. Speculations thinking you're some gold digger, the whole fame, and fortune deal. They've even been told I've been with you the entire week and beginning the think you're pregnant."

His thoughts are cut off when he hears Marinette giggling. He looks down at her to see her head hiding in his chest trying to hide her laughing until she looked up to find Adrien staring back at her. He was stunned to find her smiling.

"What is it with people lately always asking and wondering if I'm pregnant," Marinette chuckled out.

Of course, leave it to Marinette to find a way to lighten the mood.

"I would have expected a different answer from you to honest."

"If we're being honest about the situation, Adrien, I've been expecting this to happen the day we'd become a couple. No matter how much we try there will always be some people who'd start rumors and claim me a gold digger. It was inevitable."

"That's the frustrating part, Mari. There's no reason for you to be a gold digger when your family has money. Your family has a famous and popular bakery, your family in China is just as famous with your Uncle being a well-known Chef, and grandparents having their own franchise. And don't get me started on your father's side."

"But Paris doesn't need to know about my entire family success on both sides. And I could care less that they do. They don't need to know how successful and wealthy my family has to be to show how worthy I am for you. It'll be okay, minou, we'll figure this out, together."

Adrien took a breath and exhaled. He looked at her and smiled. His lady was always brave and courageous and even in this ridiculous misfortune of rumors she still looked to the bright side of things.

"You're such a strong woman, my lady. However, it still upsets me hearing all the things being assumed about you. I'm just worried about someone ruining you and your chances for your future. Pere and Mama always warned me that there are people out there who would ruin any form of competition and I have an inkling of a feeling that someone is indeed attempting to do so."

Marinette pats her hand against his chest above the area of his heart, "My handsome, protective kitten. You're such a knight it never ceases to amaze me."

"Hey. A knight will always be protective of his lady," Adrien stood proud, arms crossed over his chest.

Marinette playfully smacks him, "Dork. Back to what we were discussing. Since you're worried, surely you have a friend from industry experience as a model that's gone through a similar situation. Not a model per se, but someone you know personally that's gone through rumor scandals and whatnot. They could have answers you're seeking. Maybe Chloe?"

Adrien shakes his head, "No, Chloe hasn't gone through something like this. Even when she was snobby back when we were fourteen she's never had anything like this or any form of rumors go after her or her family. And ever since she and Nathaneal had been dating it became more of a romantic love story than that typical money standings."

His arms crossed, his left index finger tapping against his right arm when a person came to mind. A smile stretched across his face, someone he knew well and was one of his closest friends from his extracurricular activities.

"I actually know someone that might be of help." He looked down at his girlfriend and reached for her hand. "Let's head to my room. We'll give her a call and see if she can help us figure this out."

"Who is she?" Marinette asked as she followed Adrien up to his bedroom.

Reaching his bedroom, Adrien closes the door and lead Marinette to his couch. While he scanned through his contact list, he responded back, returning Marinette's question.

"I'm not sure you'd know her personally but I'm positive you and others know of her from her successes in sporting competitions. Her name's Kagami Tsurugi."

"The Kagami Tsurugi? One of the best fencing proteges out there? You're friends with her?"

Marinette couldn't believe her boyfriend knew one of the top fencing competitors in the young adult divisions. She knew Adrien was an incredible fencer himself but she's seen Kagami fence on television and world competitions and even she couldn't deny that Kagami is definitely one of the best. There were a few times she remembered Adrien talking about a Kagami in his fencing academy being one of his strongest competitors. She just never thought they actually became friends.

"Yep. We got to talking with each other back when we were fifteen. She didn't have a lot of friends and we just clicked the more we began talking. It's been a bit over a year since I've spoken with her since she's been traveling for titles in sporting events, but I recall a moment back when we were sixteen that she told me about. Kagami told me that she found her destined which both surprised us."

"She met her destined at sixteen? How's that possible? No one knows until at the age of eighteen."

"Exactly, but I guess it was her destined that found her by accident during a walk around the city. Kagami was unsure but she took a chance and got to know the guy. I remember she said that he's two years older and that he was calm and down to earth, her words. She said they're complete opposites and that she wouldn't trade it for anything. Said that he offers an out from all the expectations from the world with her career."

"Have you ever met him?"

Adrien shakes his head, "no, she never got the chance to tell me. Or she just didn't want to share at the time. But there was a moment two years ago I recall where people believed that her destined was a gold digger because they weren't of the same status. Kagami would call me at times in frustration and vent. I can't remember if they ever released the name of her destined but there is a chance that the Tsurugi's paid or possibly threaten the media to not release his name. Eventually, things got settled though Kagami wanted to chop the media for disrespecting her man as she would say."

Both young adults broke into laughter at the image of Kagami chasing away the media with a dueling sword of some kind. That would have been an image they would save and hang up and maybe get her to sign.

"Alright, let's see if we can get ahold of her."

Clicking Kagami's contact, Adrien clicked the green call button and placed the phone on speaker. A few rings went through when they heard a click indicating the call being answered.

" _This is Kagami Tsurugi, her temporary secretary answering. How can I help you?"_ The sound of a calm, collected young man's voice was not what Adrien and Marinette were expecting to hear on the other line. In the silence, the two teens heard notes of music being played amongst their confusion.

"Uh, hi. I'm looking to speak with Kagami, is she there?" Adrien wasn't sure how to respond to this. He wasn't expecting someone else to answer her cell phone.

" _Depends. Who's calling and what is the purpose of your call?"_ The young man asked.

Adrien was slowly becoming frustrated with this man. "I'm not sure I feel obligated to tell you since I don't know who you are? So why don't you just get Kagami for me, alright?"

The sound of strumming halted and the sound of an object was being set aside. What Adrien and Marinette weren't expecting was the young man on the other line to respond back with a hardened tone.

" _Listen here. I don't know who you are but I am not letting someone who refuses to offer their name and purpose speak with my girl. I don't take chances when it involves my Gami, so either you give me your purpose or I'm hanging up."_

So Kagami's boyfriend was who Adrien and Marinette were speaking with. Marinette gave the young man credit for being protective of his mate and thinking about Kagami's status, she couldn't blame the young man for being cautious.

Marinette was about to break in and speak when she and Adrien heard the sound of a door through the phone open and close and who they expected to be Kagami once they heard her voice speak out.

" _Babe, what are you doing?"_

" _Hello, my dragon. You have a fanboy on the line who refuses to tell me why he wants to speak to you."_

' _A FANBOY? I'm not a fanboy!'_

"He's lying Kagami! I'm not a random fanboy. I'm just calling in hopes to talk to you and seek for some help."

Kagami's response came back instantly with surprise.

"Adrien?!"

They heard his name repeated by Kagami's boyfriend, only for her boyfriend to repeat with his full name.

" _Adrien Agreste?"_ The young man asked.

"Yea? Wait, how do you-"

" _No way! Adrien, it's Luka."_ Adrien could hear the smile from Luka through the phone. Before he could respond in shock to hear one of his other friends, one he considered a brother, Marinette jumped in full of shock herself.

"Luka?!"

" _Mari?! Is that you? Oh, my god, it's been so long. How are you guys doing?"_

"Wait, you're Kagami's boyfriend?" Marinette asked in surprise.

" _Fiance actually."_ He stated proudly.

"You're engaged?!" The couple shouted in shock.

" _Damn it, Luka! It was supposed to be a surprise! Give me the damn phone."_ Kagami shouted in the background.

It was night by the time that Kagami and Luka finished speaking with Adrien and Marinette. The balcony windows of their hotel suite opened, the thin white curtains blowing in the night breeze. Whatever was happening with Adrien and his destined, Marinette, it must have been something difficult for her friend to contact her for help. Though Adrien didn't go into detail, wanting to speak in person, Kagami and Luka agreed to take the next flight back to Paris tomorrow afternoon.

Simply knowing that it was the media Adrien was having problems with was enough for Kagami to agree to help him, not like she'd ever turn down to help her friend. It was more than she had a personal grudge against the media after what they tried to do to Luka. After the media trying to slander her mate, she's never been fond of any media near her or her fiance. Sure, she knows it's a job, but it never stopped her hating those people.

"Talk to me, my little fire."

Kagami snapped from her reverie, unaware she had spaced out to her inner thoughts, glanced over towards her beloved and found him with her legs in his lap, massaging her sore muscles. She completely forgot about the aching from the long day of training; the sensation of Luka's fingers pulling out the tightness lulling her to a state of calmness. It always amazed her how her omega was the only one who could bring her down to a calming state.

There was never a day that went by that she didn't thank the stars for Luka. The alpha couldn't stop thinking how lucky she'd gotten to be intertwined with a caring and loving man.

She gave her mate a loving smile, "Reminiscing and thanking the stars to have you as my mate and by my side. I ask myself what I've done to get so lucky." Her smile disappears as she looks to her side. "Sometimes I feel... unworthy to have you."

Hearing her claim, Luka paused his ministrations, then moved closer to the woman he loves. He slid his hands up her calves and onto her thighs, massaging the muscles below the skin. Unable to hold it back, Kagami let loose a quiet moan feeling the tension in her leg muscles dissipate. She cursed his flexible musician fingers.

"Gami, we've gone over this, love," Luka said as he continued to rub her legs.

"I know, I know. I can't help but always think that you deserve someone who can be at your level of calm, your kindness, and thoughtfulness. And here I am built on schedules, strictness, and...ugh. Hell, people call me the Ice Queen."

Kagami heard her fiance softly chuckle as he kept his focus on his ministrations.

"Kagami," He softly spoke, pausing his hands, rubbing his thumb against her skin as he moved his gaze to her. "Did I ever _truly_ tell you why I'm absolutely in love with you?"

She blinked at his question. Sure she can't recall ever asking him his true feelings about her, but she never had a reason to ask. Since meeting him and building a bond between them, she could feel the truthfulness through his gestures, his eyes, and most importantly through his music. Never once had she felt his love wasn't true. Luka always showed his feelings on his sleeves and she always admired that about him.

Kagami shook her head, curiosity getting to her.

"My love for you is not because we're destined to each other. I love you because you complete me in areas that I lack in. You help shape me in abilities that I never realized I failed in. I may be calm and collected, but I was raised in on a houseboat where I had freedom in everything I do, but I didn't realize with that freedom there was nothing truly stable to help me reel in the craziness that came with it. With you being my other half, you help me learn how to be strict on myself and focus ahead rather than go on a whim. Because of you I honestly wouldn't have gotten to where I am today doing what I love and share. People say opposites attract, and I couldn't be happier with that saying after meeting you. Kagami, you brought stability into my crazy hectic lifestyle."

He watched as a smile started to form on his fiancee's face.

"And it's not just the stability you brought upon me. You say people see you as harsh, cold, strict, but that's because they don't know you fully as the person you are. Sure, you have that strictness to you and all, but that's not what I loved about you. I saw a gorgeous young woman who looked like she needed a friend. I saw a young woman who needed love that was missing. You are not just strict or cold, Kagami. What I see is a woman who will protect those she cares about, who won't back down when things get tough and harsh."

Luka pulled Kagami's legs down until she slid on her back against the couch. Carefully, he weaved between her legs until he hovered above her, resting his weight against his forearms as he gazed lovely down at her. The amber eyes of his alpha glancing up to meet his ocean blue.

Smiling, "I see a beautiful alpha with a strength that holds no bounds and I know I'll never measure up to, but with a soul of a dragon, filled with wisdom that has aided me tremendously, and a heart of a protector who will fight for her loved one's safety. So, never fear about being unworthy, my dragon. To me, you are beyond worthy and I couldn't be happier to have you as my mate. I love you with all my heart, my little fire."

Kagami placed her hands on Luka's cheeks and brought him down until their lips met one another. The kiss was soft, slow-paced as they dance against one another. Their soft embrace and kisses were one of Kagami's favorites.

Breaking the kiss, Kagami looked at Luka with admiration, "Thank you, my song. That really helped."

She rested her forehead against his as they breathed in one another.

"I'm so lucky to have you."

"You say that, but I'm definitely the lucky one," Luka countered, placing a kiss to his beloved's cheek.

Pushing himself up, Kagami quickly missed the weight of his body above her. However, she was soon lifted off the couch as Luka held her in bridal style. Automatically, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried his alpha towards the bedroom.

Once Luka reached their bedroom, he laid Kagami down and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Remove your shirt and bra for me, love. Then lay on your front."

Kagami did what he asked and removed the two pieces of clothing and laid on her stomach, her head resting comfortably on the pillow. Peeking to her side, she watched Luka strip off his steel blue t-shirt, leaving him is charcoal black jeans and black socks. Watching him grab some oils and a towel, he returned to Kagami's side on the bed.

"Now let's take care of those back muscles."

Releasing a sigh, she heard Luka squirt one of the oils in his hands. Soon Kagami could smell the scent of rose petals filling the space around her.

She felt Luka's hands begin to rub the oils along her lower back, placing pressure where he felt the knots in her muscles.

"Shit, Gami, what the hell did they make you do today? You've got a lot of tension here."

She gave a grunt when she felt Luka push harder while rubbing the knot near her right side on the lower back.

"Nothing that isn't new, babe. More workouts and positions are being added to my schedule since another national competition is coming around in a couple of months."

Kagami could hear her omega grumbling, making her smile. She knew Luka never had an issue with her sporting career, it was more of the daily workouts. He just constantly worried about her ripping and pulling her muscles that could ruin her career. Though she hasn't brought it up to Luka yet, she's been considering leaving her sports career and turn to business management.

A surprise to be her omega's manager for his musical career. Making it a simple way to be together and travel with one another. Especially when they work on building their family.

Feeling Luka move his hands over her shoulder blades, his hands focused on the tight muscles in her shoulder and neck area, pulling out the knots from her busy day.

"Thank you," she gently spoke.

"For what, my fire?"

"For being you and helping me relax when you could be working on your music."

She felt the weight on the bed shift and Luka lean against her. His lips pressed against her cheek leaving a kiss.

"I will always take care of you. Plus, it's relaxing for me too," he whispered against her skin. A giggle escaping her lips from the tickling of his lips. "Ah, my favorite music."

"You romantic. Finish up, babe. We have an early flight tomorrow back to Paris."

"Yes, my alpha."

Adrien and Marinette were sitting at the long dining table enjoying breakfast with Emilie and Gabriel. It was the first calming mornings since the hectic media the previous morning.

"Your father and I will be heading over to Agreste and begin questioning the workers that assisted on the private photoshoot. Hopefully, we can find the person responsible," Emilie explained.

"What if it wasn't anyone from Agreste?" Asked Marinette.

"We'll figure it out together if it comes to that."

They heard footsteps entering the dining area. The group looked over to see Natalie approaching the table.

"Adrien, Marinette, you have visitors waiting for you by the grand staircase.

Excusing themselves, Adrien and Marinette followed Natalie to the front entrance to find their two new allies smirking at them.

"Hello you two," Greeted Luka and Kagami.

The gleam in Luka and Kagami's eyes told Adrien and Marinette that the two had ideas and were ready to fight.

 **A/N:** **So this chapter had been rewritten a good few times. I think this was the best I was able to get to where I wanted it especially since I added Lukagami earlier than planned which they weren't supposed to arrive until the sequel. Though I love lukagami so much I couldn't help but add them sooner. So this chapter I feel isn't my best, but I wanted to introduce some of the issues that Adrien and Marinette will be encountering as they figure out what started these rumors that Paris will question and wonder about the couple. Since you got to see how an alpha is known to treat their omega/mate through Adrien and Marinette, I really wanted to introduce and give a glimpse of how an omega would treat their alpha/mate with Luka and Kagami. So this is more of introductions but I felt it was the best way to help further set things and plot up.**

 **Hopefully, you guys enjoyed it either way and since it's summer, I'm going to try very hard to get another chapter out before August when the new school year starts.**

 **Thanks again for your patience and your support. If you ever have questions about this universe/AU, send an ask through tumblr at bbwoulfc. Catch you all in the next update!**


End file.
